Their Love Story
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: Set in April 2005: Matt Hardy just lost his girlfriend and job, and was at an all time low. Out of nowhere, he meets his dream girl and there is an instant attraction between the two. Can love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**The story is set in April of 2005, about 2 months after Matt Hardy and Amy (or Lita as she is known to WWE fans) broke up and Matt was just released from his WWE contract. Out of the blue, he meets the girl of his dreams and there is an instant attraction. Will a romance blossom or will Matt's fear of another break up get in the way?**

**I really hope you guys like this. Let me know what you think!**

As he continued flipping through television channels, Matt Hardy grew restless. He glanced at his propped up surgical repaired knee, and he knew he really wouldn't be going anywhere. As he finally settled on a late night comedy show, he leaned back into his pillow and began to think about the past two months.

Up until then, his life had been perfect. He was one of the top WWE superstars, and popular with the fans. He had also been in a what he thought committed relationship with a girl he thought he would someday marry. In February, a mere 2 months ago, that all came crashing down when he found Amy's, or Lita to the WWE fans, cell phone and heard her voicemail that was left by Edge, or Adam Copeland. He then obviously told her to get out of his house. Now a couple of days ago, he was released from the only job he knew. He was no longer a WWE superstar.

Matt's thoughts were then interrupted as he heard a knock on the front door. "Come in," he called.

He smirked when he noticed his baby brother Jeff walking toward him. A look of confusion spread across his face as Jeff looked him up and down, shaking his head in obvious dissapointment.

"What?" Matt asked, rather annoyed.

"Man, it's been 2 months. Are you still sulking?"

Matt smirked as he turned off the tv. "Dude, I was in that relationship with Amy for almost 6 years! That isn't something I can get over just like that," he stated as he snapped his fingers. "Plus, I just lost my job. What else do I have to do? Besides, with my knee still in a brace, I really can't go anywhere."

"Well, Matthew, Beth and I are having some friends over tomorrow night. I expect to see you there."

"Who's all coming?" Matt asked as he sat up slightly.

"Like Shannon, Shane, Dad of course said he would stop by, and oh Beth's sister is coming."

Matt scrunched his face. "Beth has a sister?"

"Yeah. Her name is Taylor. She's 26, a couple of years younger than Beth. You knew that."

"No I didn't, seriously. Hmm...maybe it would help to get out of the house. Obviously sulking isn't going to help the situation at all."

"At a boy!" Jeff exclaimed as he slapped his brother's shoulder. "Well, I should get back to the house. I expect to see you tomorrow night. No excuses!"

"I got it, I got it!" Matt exclaimed as he watched his brother leave.

Meanwhile, Beth and Taylor were having a similar conversation at Beth and Jeff's house. "Beth...why are you so adiment on me meeting Matt?"

"Taylor...it's been like 6 months since you and Jake broke up. Now, I know what he did to you was horrible and unforgiving, but don't you want to give dating another try?"

Taylor sighed as she collapsed on the couch, her arms folded across her chest. Jake and Taylor were together for about a year and a half, and Taylor had been abused since almost the beginning. She finally gained the courage to tell Beth and their parents 6 months ago what was going on, but not before he put her in the hospital with injuries.

"Look, I'm not ready for another relationship. I just find it very hard to trust guys right now. I don't think you could understand because your lucky-Jeff treats you like a queen."

"Who says this has to turn into a relationship? Why not make another friend," Beth suggested.

"Who's making friends?" Jeff asked as he walked through the front door and sat beside Taylor on the couch.

"Taylor is making new friends. She doesn't understand why we want her to come to our party tomorrow night."

"Matt was the same way. Who wouldn't want to come? It's going to be a kick ass party!" Jeff exclaimed as he kissed Beth on the cheek and then skipped upstairs.

"See, it sounds like Matt is going," Beth said as Jeff walked away. "Besides, it won't be just the four of us. Alot of other people will be here as well. It will do you some good just to get out of your apartment and have some fun!"

Taylor noticeably rolled her eyes as she headed toward the door. "Fine! I will come tomorrow night with a big smile on my face."

"Good! That's what I like to hear," Beth exclaimed, with a smile on her own face.

As Matt slowly made his way inside the house the next evening, he was surprised how many people were there already. He noticed Jeff, Beth and Shannon Moore all in the kitchen, and made his way over by his friends.

"Still got the crutches, huh?" Shannon asked as Matt got closer.

"Yeah, but at least I'm walking with them. So it's a little easier," he said as Beth handed him a can of Diet Pepsi. Most of his friends knew that since he was still on prescription medicine he couldn't drink alcohol.

"I'm glad to see you came tonight, bro," Jeff said as he slapped his older brother on the shoulder.

Matt smirked. "Like I said, moping around the house wasn't going to help but dilema. If I mope around the house, I still don't have a girlfriend or my job, so I might as well be by my friends and mope!" Matt said sarcastically.

Within a few minutes, Matt was still in the group talking, and as he turned around, he saw the most beautiful girl walk through the front door. She had shiny brown hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes. Her smile was contagious, and not to mention she had a beautiful body. Jeff noticed his brother was staring off into space, and waved his hand in front of him.

"Hello? Earth to Matt!" Jeff exclaimed.

Matt blinked a few times, quickly realizing he was staring at her. "Jeff, who is that?" he asked, nodding toward the beautiful brunette.

"The girl in the jean skirt?" he asked as Matt nodded. "That's Taylor, Beth's sister."

Matt could only nod as he once again looked her way. He felt an instant attraction toward her, and when she returned his glance and smiled, he felt his heart skip a beat. He had to get to know this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, GoddessWriteroftheNight and xoxLiveLifexox for the awesome reviews on the first chapter! Please keep them coming!**

**Hope everyone likes the 2nd chapter, and as always please read and review! I promise the drama will pick up soon!**

Taylor had only been in the house for a few minutes when she happen to look for Jeff or Beth, and noticed a very handsome man look her way. She couldn't help but smile, and kind of felt excited when he smiled back. She found her older sister by the drinks, and pulled her aside. "Beth, come here!" she exclaimed as they walked to a secluded part of the house.

"God, Taylor don't pull my arm out of the socket! What's up?" Beth asked.

"That guy who is standing next to Jeff...who is that?"

"They guy in the dark blue shirt?" Beth asked as Taylor nodded. "That's Jeff's brother Matt."

"That's Matt? I don't know why, but he looks different in person then what he does on tv."

Beth scrunched her face as Taylor shrugged. "I walked inside the house, and was talking with Shane's girlfriend, Talia, and as I turned and looked for you to say hi, I noticed he was staring at me," Taylor told her sister.

"Hmm...well, maybe you should go talk to him. I mean, technically you guys don't know each other."

"I don't know..."

"What's it going to hurt?" Beth asked.

Taylor shrugged once more as she walked away, and back into the living room. As she walked toward Jeff to say hi, she noticed that Matt was gone, and really hoped he wasn't gone for the night. As she was about to ask, she noticed him out on the deck by the coolers.

Taylor walked closer to the french doors, and couldn't believe how brave she was being. Matt was really the first guy she had approached since the break up with Jake, and Taylor had to admit she had a little crush on Matt. In fact, after all she had been through, it kind of scared her.

When Taylor shut the french doors that opened up to the deck, she saw that Matt was leaning over the bannister, staring off into the night sky. She felt a little nervous as Matt turned around to see who had joined him on the deck.

"Hi," she said, grinning...probably like a fool.

"Hi," Matt replied politely. Taylor had her back to Matt as she pretended to look for a cold beer, and didn't notice that Matt's eyes were fixated on her. However, when she turned around, he was once again staring off into the night. Taylor then decided to join him by the bannister.

"Gosh, it's such a nice night!" Taylor exclaimed. "It's almost perfect out."

Matt nodded in agreement. "This is my favorite time of the day. It's almost like the world is at a stand still and all is peaceful," he said as he glanced at Taylor, who smiled back at him. He then stood a little straighter and extended his hand. "I don't think we've really officially met. I'm Matt."

"I'm Taylor Britt," she replied, placing her hand into his.

"Your Beth's sister," Matt said after they broke the touch. "I don't think we've met before have we?"

"I don't think so. I knew obviously that Jeff had a brother because you guys are multiple tag team champions, but I don't think there has been formal introductions."

"You watch wrestling...or did you know about the championships from Beth?" Matt asked.

"Both really," Taylor said with a smile. "I have loved watching wrestling since I was little, and to tell you the truth, you and Jeff are my favorites. You guys are awesome in the ring."

Matt was glad it was dark out because he was sort of blushing at the compliment. "Well, thank you very much. That's really nice. Unfortuantely, I won't be in the ring anytime soon."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I was just released from my WWE contract about a week ago."

"Wow, that sucks. I'm sorry," Taylor said, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Matt shrugged. "That's ok, but I don't really want to talk about it right now. I want to know more about you."

Now it was Taylor's turn to blush. "Well, I just moved back to town within the last 6 months. For like the last 2 years or so, I lived in South Carolina, but I'm glad to be back home. So...I start a new job as a pediatric nurse at the hospital in another week, and can't wait. How about you?"

As Matt and Taylor continued their conversation on the deck, Jeff, Beth, Shannon and Shane were inside. As they continued to talk, Jeff came to the realization that Matt was nowhere to be found. "Hey, has anyone seen Matt lately?" he asked.

"I thought he went to the deck to grab another soda about 15 minutes ago," Shannon responded.

Beth looked out the kitchen windown, and gestured Jeff to join her. "Your brother is out on the deck...and it looks like he is having a pleasant conversation with my sister," she said with a smile on her face.

Jeff chuckled. "Your evil plan is working," he said as he kissed the top of Beth's head.

Matt and Taylor stayed on the deck talking, but moved toward the patio furniture, as Matt's knee was starting to bother him. Taylor then pulled out her cell phone. "Wow."

"What's the matter?" Matt asked.

"Well, nothing really. I just happened to grab my phone just to see what time it was, and I can't believe we've been out here like an hour."

"Time does fly when your enjoying one's company," Matt said with a smile. Taylor blushed once again, and reluctantly stood up.

"I hate to say this, but I should probably get going. I have to head to the hospital in the morning and get some paperwork ready for my first day."

Matt nodded as he also stood up. "It was really nice talking to you tonight."

"I really liked spending time with you too," Taylor said in agreement.

Matt bit the inside of his cheek before continuing. "Would I be to foward if I asked if I could see you again soon?"

Taylor bit her lip, feeling just a tad bit nervous. Matt didn't look like the type to abuse a person, but then again, she thought that same thing about Jake. There was only one way to find out. "No, I would like that."

Matt grinned as she said yes. "I have an idea. How about you stop by my house tomorrow night, and I'll cook us dinner."

"You cook?" Taylor asked.

"Yes I cook. Beth has even made the comment a time or two that I'm a terrific cook. Is like 6:00 ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, that should be fine," Taylor said.

"Good I will see you then," Matt said as they walked toward the french door. Before walking back into the living room, they exchanged cell phone numbers and a hug.

"See you tomorrow Matt," Taylor said softly as she walked inside and within minutes, out of the house.

After watching Taylor leave, Matt slowly walked back toward his friends, who all gave him curious glances. "Where have you been?" Beth asked.

"I was having a very nice conversation with your sister," Matt said with a smile.

"And..." Jeff said.

"And I'm going to see her tomorrow night. That's it," Matt replied. His mind started wondering, and instantly began to think about Taylor again. He felt like a love sick teenager, and honestly hadn't felt this way since the beginning of his relationship with Amy. He smirked as he thought about the following evening, and how he and Taylor could spend some real time alone. He couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really want to thank I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the 3rd chapter!**

The next evening, Matt was walking about his kitchen furiously, making sure everything was perfect. Since the previous night, Taylor was on his mind 24/7. It kind of scared him how much he liked her, but knew she was something special. She was worth the risk. As he checked on his bread sticks in the oven, he heard his doorbell ring. He got his hopes up, but they went down just as fast as he watched Jeff come through front door.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jeff asked.

"Not a whole lot. I'm expecting Taylor any minute, so..."

Jeff lightly tapped his hands on Matt's kitchen island. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about real quick."

Matt instantly thought the worst. "What? She backed out didn't she, and she's at your house with Beth now."

"No, no. I hate to be nosy, but I have to ask-what are your intentions with Taylor?"

Matt scrunched his face as he stirred the alfredo sauce. "We are just having dinner tonight. Grant it, I would love to get to know her better, but it's not like we're getting married tomorrow. Why?"

"Did she tell you why she moved back to town 6 months ago?" Jeff asked as Matt quickly shook his head. "Well, it was all because of Jake."

"Who's Jake?"

"Jake is Taylor's ex-boyfriend," Jeff explained. "They lived together in South Carolina, and were together about 1 1/2 years. Things were rocky from the beginning."

"Did he..."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, he physically abused her from day one. About 6 months ago, it was severe enough that it landed her in the hospital. That is when Beth and her mom stepped in, and brought Taylor home. She now has a restraining order against him."

Matt sighed as he took in all the information. "Poor girl-no wonder she looked nervous as hell when I asked her to come to dinner."

"Listen, bro, I'm not telling you this to make you nervous or anything. I'm telling you....to just be careful. She's really hesitant around guys right now. I overheard her and Beth's conversation last night after everyone left, and from the way it sounds...I think she likes you," Jeff said.

Matt grew a goofy grin across his face as Jeff smirked. "And from the look on your face...I think you share that feeling?"

Matt nodded. "I can't help it. She has been on my mind since our conversation last night. I feel like a love sick teenager. I haven't felt this way since me and Amy were in the beginning of our relationship."

Jeff slapped his brother on the shoulder. "It's good to hear that, man."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'll get out of here before Taylor shows up. Have a good night, man."

Matt nodded as Jeff began to walk away. "Hey Jeff. Thanks."

It was then Jeff's turn to nod as he let himself out the door. Matt then turned his attention back to his Fetticini Alfredo, and within a few minutes, he heard another knock on his door.

He grabbed his crutches, and slowly made his way to the front door. When he opened the big wooden door, he couldn't help but smile. Taylor stood opposite of him, looking beautiful in a white halter top and black skirt. "Hey," he exclaimed as he stood aside so Taylor could come in.

"Hi!" she replied as she looked around and then followed Matt to the kitchen. "Matt, your home is beautiful."

"Thanks. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes-can I get you anything to drink?"

"Matt, your still walking around with crutches. I can get my own drink," she exclaimed as she stepped off her barstool and headed toward the refridgerator. Matt smirked as he watched her-she was definietly headstrong.

Dinner was soon ready, and Taylor couldn't help but feel impressed as they sat down and Matt lit a candle between the two plates. "Wow, you really went all out," Taylor exclaimed as she took her first bite of the pasta. "Wow, this is terrific! You are a great cook!"

Matt smirked. "Thanks and thanks. I wanted tonight to be nice."

Taylor smiled. Throughout dinner, she enjoyed a nice conversation with Matt that never really stopped. After the dishes were done and the mess was cleaned up, Matt and Taylor moved to the patio, and got comfortable in some fluffy patio furniture.

As Taylor glanced at Matt, she bit her lip and felt a tad bit nervous. "Matt, can I ask you a question?"

Matt shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"

"As I was talking with Beth last night, she had just mentioned that you had gotten out of a relationship a few months ago. Can I ask what happened?"

Matt sighed. "Well, Amy, or Lita as she is known in the WWE, and I were in a 6 year relationship...and one night I found out she was having an affair behind my back, with one of my good friends, Adam."

"Wow," she exclaimed as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. "That must have been really hard."

"It was, and it still is in a way. I mean, a 6 year relationship isn't something you can get over quickly."

"Definietly not," Taylor agreed. "Can I ask you another question? You guys were together for quite awhile-how come you never got married...or even engaged?"

Matt pursed his lips for a moment, and ultimately shrugged his shoulders. "That's a good question. I'm not really sure. I guess it just never felt like it was the right time."

"I see. I'm probably being really nosey. Sorry!"

Matt waved his hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. I think I'm ready though to get back into the dating field...and maybe find 'Miss Right.'"

Taylor smiled as she noticed Matt's facial expressions change. It looked like he also had a question on his mind. "Umm...speaking of relationships...Jeff told me earlier what happened in your last relationship."

Taylor laughed nervously as Matt then stood up from his chair, and gently pulled Taylor toward him. He then placed a finger under her chin so he could look into each other's eyes. "Taylor, can I tell you something?"

"Ummm...sure."

"I want you to know that not all guys treat their girlfriends the way this guy treated you. I don't even know him, and I hate him already. Any guy would lay a finger on a woman is a punk! I don't want to pressure you into telling me anything you don't want to...but if you ever want to talk about anything, I am here. I'll listen."

Taylor smiled. "Thanks Matt. A-Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

She only nodded as they both sat down once again, but this time, alot closer. "6 months ago was the worst," Taylor began. "I had just gotten home from work, and when I walked in the door, Jake just had this look on his face like he was upset about something. Well, he instantly started up a fight, and when I went for the door, he forcefully grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the floor...."

Matt felt anger as he wrapped Taylor's hand in his own. "If you don't want to continue, you don't have to. I don't want to open up any sore wounds for you."

Taylor shook her head. "No, I want to. Besides, my parents and Beth both said that talking about it can be theraputic and help me get over it." Taylor then took a deep breath, and wiped away the few tears before moving on. "Like I said, he pulled me down to the floor, and basically started beating the shit out of me. The next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital with some bruised ribs, a broken nose, a black eye and several bumps and bruises. That was the first time my parents and Beth found out the real truth about Jake."

"You know, your really brave," Matt said softly as he gently squeezed her hand.

Taylor smirked. "How am I brave?"

"You got yourself out of a bad situation, and finally got the help you needed. I don't think you can get any more braver than that."

"Thanks," Taylor said.

"Your welcome."

Matt and Taylor spent some more time on the porch, and before long, midnight rolled around. Matt reluctantly walked Taylor to the door, but not before wrapping her in a quick hug. "Thanks for everything Matt," Taylor muttered against his chest. "I had a great time tonight."

"I had fun too," Matt replied as their hug broke, but still stood close.

"By the way, thanks for listening tonight. You know...I really hadn't talked about that night to anyone before. I never felt ready."

"Well, your welcome, and like I told you earlier, any time you want to talk, just call me or come by. I don't care what time it is."

Taylor smiled as Matt decided to just go for it-he had something he needed to get off his chest. "Taylor, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure. I am very good at keeping secrets," she replied smiling.

Matt returned her smile. "Well...I just wanted to let you know that I would never treat a woman the way you have been treated in the past-especially if that woman was you."

Taylor couldn't help but blush. "Your sweet, Matt," she said as she affectionately rubbed his arm. "Can...I tell you a little secret?"

"Sure."

"The reason you are one of my favorite wrestlers...is because I have a tiny crush on you."

Matt grinned as he wrapped his arms around Taylor. "I have a crush on you too."

Taylor then returned his smile. Matt then began to caress Taylor's cheek, and after a few moments, leaned down for a soft kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank I'mxAxRockstar, xoxLiveLife, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, FearlessHardy and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the great reviews! Hope you guys like the new chapter.**

Over the next few weeks, Matt and Taylor grew closer, but ultimately decided to take things one step at a time. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in early May, and Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shane Helms and their friend Kimo were all hanging around Matt's house, getting ready to shoot some scenes for the Hardy Show.

"So, how are things going with Taylor?" Jeff asked in between takes.

"Things are going pretty good. I really like her, and I may be saying this too soon, but I think I'm falling for her."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that your getting over Amy, especially after all the crap she put you through," Jeff said as they walked back outside.

"I know, but it kind of feels like I'm going in slow motion. Things never went this slow with Amy."

Jeff only shrugged. "Well, when you and Amy got together, she didn't come out of an abusive relationship, and why are you comparing your relationship with Taylor to Amy? That's stupid on your part."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your right. Things are alot different with Taylor then what they were with Amy. I need to quit doing that."

"Hey, are you guys going to keep gossiping or come help us?" Shannon called.

Matt laughed out loud. "Keep your pants on! We're coming!"

As Matt, Jeff and Shannon continued on with their skit, Taylor and Beth pulled up the driveway in Beth's car. As they both walked toward the backyard to watch the antics, Taylor had to laugh out loud. "Is it usually this entertaining?" she asked her sister.

"Almost always," Beth replied while giggling herself.

Just then, Matt walked up to the girls, and dragged Taylor with him to the front of the camera. "Hardy show fans," he began, "I would like to officially introduce a new friend of ours and a special person in my life...Miss Taylor Britt."

As Matt's friend Zombie turned the camera on to her, Taylor giggled as she covered her face in embarrassment. "Say hi Taylor," Zombie instructed.

"Hi!" she said waving slightly.

"So...what's it like dating Matt Hardy?" Matt asked like a news reporter, sticking a pretend microphone in front of her.

Taylor thought for a moment. "Well, Matt is very sweet and caring...and very funny!!"

"What is one thing that fans might not know about Matt?" Zombie asked.

Taylor glanced at Matt with a smirk. She decided to be nice instead of telling something embarrassing or humiliating. "Well...he is an excellent cook, and very good at showing how much he cares."

Another hour later, everyone left and Matt and Taylor walked into the kitchen, laughing at the day's events. "Matt, I had alot of fun," Taylor exclaimed as she hopped on the kitchen counter. "I never realized how hard you guys worked on the Hardy Show, and when you put me in front of the camera like that...I froze. I probably looked like a moron, didn't I?"

"Nah, you didn't look like a moron," Matt responded as he slipped in between Taylor's legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you had fun today. That was the point."

Taylor smiled as she rubbed Matt's arm slightly. "Taylor...can I ask you something?"

"Umm...sure. What is it?"

"I really like you, and I have really enjoyed our time that we've spent together. So...I guess I'm asking you to be official. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend."

Taylor smiled and giggled as she leaned down and softly kissed Matt, who happily returned her kiss. "So...does that mean yes?" he asked.

"Oh I guess!" Taylor exclaimed sarcastically. She immediately noticed Matt's pouty look and laughed out loud. "You dork, I was kidding!"

Matt chuckled. "I may be a dork, but I am your dork!"

"You are my dork!" Taylor agreed as they kissed once more.

That night, Matt and Taylor invited Jeff and Beth over for dinner to celebrate. "What exactly are we celebrating?" Beth asked as she and Taylor got food ready in the kitchen.

"Well...after everyone left this afternoon, Matt and I talked, and we decided to be exclusive," Taylor said with a huge grin on her face.

"So...does that mean your boyfriend and girlfriend?" Beth asked. "Aww, how cute!"

"What's cute?" Matt asked as he came inside for a plate for the hamburgers he was grilling outside. He then raised an eyebrow at the giggling sisters.

"Nothing. Beth is just being an older sister."

"Ah ha...in other words, girl talk and I should just walk away?" Matt asked as he walked behind Taylor.

"Yeah pretty much," Beth agreed.

"I got it," Matt said. Before walking outside, he stopped and kissed Taylor's cheek and winked at her before walking back outside.

"You guys have only been together for less than a day, and your already making me sick!" Beth said sarcastically as Taylor laughed out loud. "So...does Matt know what happened?"

"Yes, actually he does," Taylor said, almost sounding proud. "While we were on our first date, we brought up our past relationships, and he told me I could talk to him about anything. So, I decided to tell him what happened."

"What did he say?" Beth asked.

"Well, he told me he hated the guy, and promised that he would never treat me like that. You know what...I believe him."

"That's good. I'm kind of surprised you told him so soon. I haven't seen you this up front with a guy in a long time."

Taylor nodded. "I know it, but as we were talking...I don't know. Just by looking at him I could tell I could trust him. And I know he isn't going to try and pressure me into anything I don't want to do."

"Well, I'm happy for you!" Beth exclaimed as she quickly hugged her younger sister. "Have you showed him your scars yet?"

"Not yet," Taylor said sighing. "I'm not that brave. One of these days I will though.

Meanwhile, Matt and Jeff were having a similar conversation outside by the grill. "So, you guys are official, huh?" Jeff asked.

Matt nodded as he took a drink from his Iced Tea. "Yep. I asked her this afternoon after everyone left."

"Well, that's cool. Did she tell you about the abusive ex-boyfriend?"

Matt calmly nodded. "I hate that guy! I wish I could get my hands on that guy and beat him within inches of his life. I can't imagine what Taylor has gone through."

"Can I give you some advice-considering I'm dating Beth?" Jeff asked.

"I have a feeling if I say no you'll say it anyway," Matt said sarcastically.

"Yeah, your probably right. Anyway...don't pressure her into something she isn't ready for. I have seen Beth go through this shit with Taylor. Believe me-Taylor has been through hell and back!"

Matt only nodded. "This is going to sound stupid, but I have to remind myself to slow down. I was so used to saying I love you to Amy and sleeping with you, and blah blah blah."

Jeff then slapped Matt upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Taylor is the opposite of Amy. She isn't going to do the things that Amy did. Taylor actually cares about you. You need to quit comparing your relationship you had with Amy to the one you have with Taylor! Taylor isn't Amy!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, Whitefoxwarriors, Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and FearlessHardy for the awesome reviews!**

The next evening, Matt couldn't help but feel just a little nervous as he got dressed. That afternoon, Taylor had called and said that her parents wanted to meet him and offered to take the both of them to dinner. As he buttoned the last few buttons on his dress shirt, he heard the doorbell ring. "Come in," he called as he walked in the hallway to see who was visiting.

When Matt watched Taylor shut the big wooden door, and turn toward his direction, he couldn't help but smile. She looked absolutely beautiful in her red long sleeved shirt and black skirt. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said smiling as she quickly kissed his lips. "You also look nice.

Matt smiled as they kissed once more and she followed him to his bedroom as he finished getting dressed. "So, I'm going to warn you...my dad will probably grill you about everything tonight," Taylor said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's he going to grill me about?" he asked.

"Well...ever since the whole mess with Jake, he really hasn't trusted anyone I have been even remotely interested in. When it comes to me and Beth, he is really overprotective."

Matt nodded as he fastened his watch. "Well, don't worry about a thing. I will make sure your dad understands that I would never do those things to you."

Matt and Taylor soon left, and were at the restaurant within 10 minutes. When they walked into the lobby, Taylor started looking for her parents, and when she found them, she pointed them out to Matt. In Matt's opinion, Taylor's father could easily fit the description of a drill sergeant.

"Your dad looks like he could easily chew me up and spit me out," Matt whispered as they walked closer. Taylor softly smiled as she glanced in his direction and affectionately squeezed his hand.

"Hi Mom! Hi Daddy!" Taylor exclaimed as they reached the table, and then hugged her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Matt. Matt, these are my parents, Rich and Diane."

Matt smiled politely and shook hands with each of them as they sat down. "So, Matt, what is it that you do for a living?" Diane asked as they waited to order.

"Well, unfortunately, I was just released from my WWE contract and just getting over a knee injury. But, I do have a meeting with a wrestling company, TNA, in another week or so. I won't be sitting around for long," he smirked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Their waitress soon came and took everyone's order, and she instructed them to head over to the salad bar. Matt groaned to himself as he walked closer to the table, seeing Taylor's dad being the only one there. Rich glanced up at Matt as he sat down, and Matt politely smiled.

"So, Matt, I have a question for you," Rich began.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know what happened to Taylor about 6 months ago?" he asked. Matt could tell he had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes I do. I hate that she had to go through that kind of ordeal, and if I could, I would hurt the guy who did it to her. Mr. Britt, like I told Taylor on our first date, I would never even think about doing those kind of things to her. She can feel safe as long as she is with me."

"Do you actually know the whole story? Has she shown you her scars from the ordeal?"

Before Matt could respond, Taylor and her mom came back to the table. "Matt, I see you also got the cucumbers," Diane said. "Don't they look delicious?" As she and Taylor walked toward the table, she could see her husband grilling Matt and wanted to lighten the mood.

Matt nodded and smiled. "Yes they do, Mrs. Britt. I love cucumbers."

"I like them too, and please, call me Diane."

Fortunately for Matt, dinner seemed to pass quickly, and soon everyone was saying their good-byes in front of the restaurant. "Matt it was very nice to meet you," Diane exclaimed as she quickly hugged the former WWE superstar.

"It was nice to meet you too," he replied as he turned his attention to Taylor's dad. "Mr. Britt, it was nice to meet you as well."

Rich politely nodded as he extended his hand, and once Matt and Taylor were alone in the car, Matt let out a sigh of relief. "No offense, honey, but I'm glad that's over."

"Why?" she asked giggling. "It wasn't all that bad was it?"

"Well no. I really like your mom, but I could tell your dad didn't even want to get to know me. I think if he really tried, he could have chewed me up and spit me back out."

Taylor playfully smacked Matt's arm. "Oh now."

Matt smiled as he grabbed her hand, and they drove in comfortable silence. Ever since Taylor's dad had mentioned the scars, it was bugging Matt. _What did he mean the whole ordeal,_ he wondered. _What scars were he talking about?_

"Umm..hello...earth to Matt!" Taylor exclaimed, successfully breaking Matt's thoughts.

He laughed nervously. "Sorry...I was in my own little world."

"I kind of gathered that when we pulled into your garage and you sat here and didn't move for like 5 minutes."

Matt and Taylor walked inside the house, and Lucas came up to the couple, happily wagging his tail behind him. Taylor walked all the way into the kitchen with the puppy in her arms, and Matt couldn't take it any longer. He had to ask her.

"Hey Tay...can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"Ummm...tonight at dinner, your dad asked if I knew what happened 6 months ago. When I told him I did know, he asked if I knew the whole ordeal and if I had seen the scars. What did he mean by that?"

Taylor's face fell, almost as if she was in shock. "I really wish he wouldn't have said anything."

Matt didn't say anything as he walked closer to the island Taylor was standing by, and wrapped his arms around her. "Honey, I want you to know something. I know you just came out of a bad relationship when we got together, and believe me, I want to help you heal those scars. Please believe me when I say you can tell me anything. I won't judge you by no means."

Taylor sighed as she wiped away a few stray tears. "Matt...it's not that I choose not to show you them and tell you the whole story. I-I'm just not ready. What I will tell you right now is the story I told you on our first date was pretty well the rated version. I will say that what I went through that night was traumatic and I still have nightmares about it. I will tell you the whole story one day...and show you the scars as well. I'm just not ready to do it now."

Matt nodded as he kissed Taylor's forehead. "You must have gone through something pretty traumatic," he whispered as Taylor nodded. "When your ready to tell me...I promise I will be here to listen."

"Thank you," she whispered as Matt kissed her forehead again.

Matt and Taylor then retreated to the living room where they sat close and comfortably watched some tv. Around midnight, Taylor sighed as she glanced up at the clock. "I should probably get going. I have to work in the morning."

Matt didn't say anything as they both walked toward the front door. All of a sudden, Matt felt bold and decided to go for something he really wanted. "Taylor, will you stay with me tonight?" he asked as he took her hand.

Taylor was in shock as she tried to form words. "I...ummm..."

"Listen, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about anything tonight. So...if you don't want to sleep in my bedroom, you can be in the guest bedroom or even on the couch-whichever you prefer."

"Well...what about my work clothes?"

Matt pursed his lips as he thought for a second. "You could always leave early enough in the morning to get ready," he said shrugging. "I will even give you a t-shirt to sleep in."

Taylor thought about it a few minutes longer, and agreed to stay. She was pulling down the comforter and flat sheet on the bed in the guest bedroom when Matt came in with a t-shirt in his hands. "Tay, here is a t-shirt you can sleep in tonight."

"Alright, thank you," she said, softly smiling.

As Matt looked into Taylor's eyes, he couldn't help but want her all of a sudden. He needed her, and would have loved to have taken that next step, but knew that tonight wasn't the night. "Well, I will let you get dressed and comfortable. Sweet dreams," he whispered as he quickly kissed Taylor.

"Thank you and good night." Taylor watched Matt shut the door, and sadly sighed as she began to get un-dressed. Before putting on Matt's t-shirt, she glanced in the mirror and saw the horrible markings over her shoulders, chest and back. She almost felt disgusted as she ran her fingers through the tiny indentations.

_What will he think of them, _she wondered as she climbed into bed. _Will he think they are disgusting, and not want to be with me?_ A million thoughts were still running through her mind as she eventually fell asleep.

About 4AM, Matt was awoken by screams in the next room. Still in his boxers, he went to the next room, and when he opened the door, he could see Taylor was clearly having a nightmare.

"NO! NO!" she screamed as Taylor began to throw her arms around. "Jake, no! It hurts, it hurts!"

Matt instantly kneeled beside her, and lightly shook her shoulder. "Taylor, Taylor! Wake up. Your having a nightmare."

Taylor sat straight up, still breathing heavy from the frightening experience. She looked to her left, and there was Matt, with a look of concern in his eyes. She instantly buried her head into her hands and began to sob.

Matt instantly pulled her close to his side, and held her close. "Was that the kind of nightmare you were talking about earlier in the evening?" he asked softly.

Taylor nodded. "It was horrible," she whispered, trying to calm down. "He was hovering over me...and I was in so much pain..."

"Shh," Matt said as he began to stroke Taylor's hair. "It's all over with. He can't hurt you right now. I wouldn't let him get the chance."

Taylor sat up and softly smiled. "Thanks Matt."

"Your welcome," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to stay longer or do you think you can get back to sleep?"

"Ummm...actually, can you please stay? I would feel a lot better if your arms were around me."

Smiling, Matt nodded as they both lied down and got comfortable. Like Taylor asked, he wrapped his arms around her, almost like a protective shield. He couldn't help but notice how nicely she fit in his arms. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt Taylor softly kiss his forearm.

"Thanks for everything tonight Matt."

"Your welcome," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, and they both quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you goes out to Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, xoxLiveLifexox and I'mxAxRockstar for the reviews! You guys are great**

A few weeks had past since that night Taylor stayed with Matt. Sure, she had stayed again a few times, but no further words were said about that night, and the nightmare. One Sunday morning, Matt was in his office area, cruising around on the internet when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called.

When he heard the door open, he turned in his office chair and smiled as his girlfriend came closer. "Hey Matty," she exclaimed.

"Hey," he replied as she leaned down and quickly kissed him. "You know, your probably the only person who can get away with calling me Matty."

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked as she sat down on his lap, and watched as Matt continued working on the computer.

"No...I like it when you say it. It's just no one else is allowed to say it."

Taylor rolled her eyes and giggled as she watched Matt. "Did you want to do anything special for Memorial Day tomorrow?"

"Well...I think Shannon is having a pool party if you want to go. Otherwise, we could just hang out and just do whatever."

"I think Shannon's party sounds like fun."

"Ok, I will call him later with the details," Matt said as he got on the WWE's website. "Wow!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Taylor asked as she examined the screen closer.

"There is a petition on here that fans can sign, and the purpose is to get the WWE to re-sign me," Matt said, sounding surprised. "There are over 10,000 signatures so far."

He then glanced up at Taylor, who was also impressed. "Wow, that's alot of names! You have alot of fans!"

Matt nodded as he shut off the computer. "Me and Jeff's fans are the best. So...did you want to do anything special today, or just kind of hang out?"

Matt watched as Taylor took a deep breath. "Actually, Matt, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

He could see worry in Taylor's eyes, and instantly became concerned. "What's the matter, honey?"

"Umm...I think I am ready to tell you what exactly happened that night that I was taken to the hospital...but I don't want to do it here in your office area. Let's go in your bedroom. That way we can have privacy just in case anyone comes in."

"Ok. I can fix the privacy thing," Matt said as he locked the front door and the back patio door. He then took Taylor's hand as they both went into the bedroom, and sat across from each other on the bed.

Taylor then took a deep breath. "Ok...like I told you the night of our first date, I had gotten home from work and Jake and I instantly started fighting. He then got me down on the floor..."

Matt squeezed Taylor's hand, almost as if encouraging her to go on. "Umm..he was able to rip of my hospital scrubs, basically exposing me in my bra and panties. He then called me basically every name in the book while punching and hitting me. God, there was blood everywhere," she whispered as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm here baby. Like I told you before, I'm not going to judge you for what this bastard did," Matt said firmly.

Taylor nodded. "He tried to pull off my underwear, but I resisted as much as possible. That just made him even more mad. Then...umm...Jake smoked, and then I saw him reach for one of his cigarettes, and ummmm..."

"He didn't..." Matt trailed off, but grew furious as Taylor nodded as she began to sob again. "Yeah, he burned his cigarette all over my chest and shoulders."

"Oh my God," Matt said as he pulled Taylor into his arms and held her tight. He tightened his embrace as she cried harder and then kissed her forehead. "Your parents or Beth didn't know any of this?"

Taylor felt ashamed as she shook her head no. "That night was the first night that he had done something that drastic. I mean I had the usual bruises and mysterious marks, but I easily fooled them into thinking I did it at work. Before that night, I had never been sent to the hospital. But...there is more..."

"More?" Matt exclaimed. "What else could have that bastard done to you?"

"The burns obviously hurt like hell, and I was fighting him like crazy to get off the floor. He then grabbed something sharp off the coffee table, and to this day I still don't know what it was. He then thought he would have sex with me from behind and marked up my back. He then hit me with something over the head...and that is when I woke up in the hospital."

"Where is this bastard now?" Matt asked as they broke their hug, and then Taylor looked up at him.

"He's in jail in South Carolina for 2nd degree assault, and attempted murder. He probably won't be getting out of jail out of time soon, but if he does somehow I have a restraining order."

"I couldn't even imagine what you went through," Matt whispered as he kissed Taylor's temple. "Has Beth told Jeff any of this?"

"I asked her and my parents to keep the gorry parts of the attack to themselves. I'm sure Jeff knows that I was attacked, but I don't think he knows the gorry details."

"I-I just couldn't imagine doing something like that to the woman I love," Matt said. "I don't understand how he could call himself your boyfriend...much less a man period."

"It was my fault some of the time," Taylor said, wiping away some stray tears. "I did some things I shouldn't have...said the wrong thing..."

"Tay, that's enough. You didn't do anything to deserve this. No woman should have to go through what you went through that night," he said as he cupped her face in his hands. "I know I've said this before, but I'm going to say it again. While we are together, you will never have to go through that. I would never lay my hands on a woman, especially a woman I care about. You have no reason to fear him anymore-you are safe with me."

Taylor instantly wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. Neither said a word as they sat in the middle of the bed hugging each other. Just then, Taylor broke the embrace, and started slipping out of her shirt. At first, Matt didn't know what she was doing, but then realized she was showing him the scars her dad had talked about a couple of weeks before.

Taylor moved her hair to one shoulder as Matt moved his fingers over the indent marks. He then leaned down and lightly kissed the markings on her back and shoulders. She didn't know why, but at that moment, Taylor felt relief and felt better. "Matt, will you say something?"

"I-I just can't imagine what you went through that one night. I would have been petrified. Taylor, I want to help heal those scars," he said as he lightly rested his chin on her shoulder.

Taylor lightly smiled. "Your not ashamed or disgusted?"

"Of course I'm not. You didn't deserve or much less ask for these scars or the hell you went through. If anything, I think your brave for getting yourself out of a horrible situation."

"I don't feel brave."

Matt turned his girlfriend around, so they could be face to face. "I think you have got to be the most bravest woman I know," he said as they quickly kissed. "Can I tell you something else?"

"What is it?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he told his surprised girlfriend. "Listen, I don't know what's going through your head at this very moment, and if you are not comfortable saying it, than I respect that. I just have to tell you that you are on my mind 24/7, and I knew from the very moment we met that you were special."

Taylor could feel tears in her eyes as she leaned foward to catch Matt's lips in a kiss. This time, it was slow and loving. Matt was surprised when Taylor deepened it, and pushed him back so she was straddling him. When Matt broke the kiss, they both looked at each other smiling.

"A-Are you sure?" Matt asked as he tucked a stray of hair behind Taylor's ear.

Taylor bit her bottom lip as she nodded. "Matt, in this last month and a half, you have shown me more love than I have ever felt with anyone else. You have shown me that you truly do care about me...and love me. Now grant it, I haven't been with anyone before the attack, but I know that I want to be with you."

Matt grinned as he leaned up, and passionately kissed Taylor, running his hands through her hair. Clothes were slowly discarded, and as Matt entered Taylor for the first time, he was careful not to be rough. As he looked up, he noticed her eyes clinched and felt her nails dig into his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked in between breaths.

Taylor nodded. "God, that feels good," she moaned. "Baby, don't stop!" she exclaimed as she pulled Matt down for a searing kiss.

Within an hour, Matt and Taylor lay breathless in Matt's bed, basking in what just happened. Taylor rested her head on Matt's chest, and caught his gaze as she looked up at him. "You are amazing," she exclaimed.

Matt smiled as he leaned down and softly kissed Taylor. "You are even more amazing."

Taylor smirked as she once again got comfortable against Matt's chest. As she drew imaginary circles against his chest and around his belly button, Taylor knew it was time. "Hey Matt?"

"Yes, baby."

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I really want to thank ShelbyR21, KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, xoxLiveLifexox, FearlessHardy and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Hope you guys are ready, because the drama is about to pick up, starting toward the end of the chapter.**

When Taylor woke up later that afternoon, a small smile crept across her face as sheremembered the afternoon's activities. She and Matt spent all afternoon together, letting out pinned up passion toward one another. About an hour ago, they were both exhausted, and finally collapsed in each others arms. Taylor rolled over, and scooted herself closer to Matt's face as she watched him sleep. Right after she propped her head up on her elbow, she leaned forward and kissed Matt's cheek. Matt woke up from the touch, and as he looked into her eyes, they both exchanged a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied as he kissed her forehead. "Tay, can I sound cheesy for a second?"

"Sure," she replied giggling.

"You are truly amazing. This afternoon was incredible."

Taylor only nodded as she leaned forward and kissed Matt again, and they spent the next few minutes making out. When Taylor broke the kiss, Matt could see an odd expression on her face, and knew something was up. "Baby, is something wrong?"

Taylor took a deep breath. "Matt, did you mean what you said earlier?"

"What di-Oh, yes of course I meant it. Why do you think otherwise?"

"I don't know," she replied. "This is just the longest relationship I have had since the attack...and I guess I'm a little nervous is all."

"Well don't be," he said as he once again kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. "I don't say things I don't mean, so when I tell you I love you...I really mean it. You have nothing to be nervous about. All that crap you went through is in the past, and you don't have to ever go through it again."

"Promise?" Taylor asked.

Matt nodded. "I promise."

Taylor smirked as she leaned forward and softly kissed Matt. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Taylor," he said as he returned her smile.

**2 Months Later**

Matt was grinning like a fool as he lit the candle on his patio table. Taylor was on her way over from work for dinner, and as he finished setting the table, he could definietly feel the hot early July evening. Just as he walked back inside the house to get the last of the food ready, he heard a car door close and smiled when he saw the front door open.

"Hey baby," she exclaimed as she walked over to Matt and quickly kissed.

"Hey. You look like you've had a rough day."

"I did actually. It was a very long day at the hospital," she replied as she went over to the sink and washed her hands. That was when she caught a glimpse of the outside patio. "Matt, you did all that for me?"

"Of course I did," he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and then kissed her neck. "I have something I really want to talk to you about, and I am beyond excited."

"I can tell," she said smiling as they walked outside and got settled. "Ok I'm curious. What's going on that you want to talk to me about?"

"I got a call from the WWE today, and they want to have a meeting about signing a new contract. They want me to come back!" he exclaimed.

"Matt, that is great!" Taylor exclaimed as she jumped out of her own chair and jumped into Matt's lap. "That is exciting news-I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you babe," he said as he gently pulled Taylor toward him and kissed her. "There is actually one more thing I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked as she started playing with his hair.

"They want me to come in another week (July 11) and interrupt Edge's walk out to the ring, and then security is going to get me off of him and I'll basically walk out in handcuffs."

"Handcuffs?"

Matt smirked as he kissed Taylor's hand, trying to calm her worried look. "Don't worry, this is all storyline. Then on the 13th, you've heard of the WWE's show, Byte This on it's website, right?" he asked as Taylor nodded. "Well, Amy is going to be on the show, and I am calling in, playing the part of the angry ex-boyfriend."

Taylor only nodded as she affectionately rubbed Matt's shoulder. "So...your going to be working closely with Amy over the next few months?"

"Yes, but I promise it's not going to mean anything. You have nothing to worry about-you are my girl now. The only girl I love."

Taylor softly smiled as she leaned forward and met Matt's lips in a soft kiss. "I love you too."

As Matt and Taylor began to eat once again, she couldn't help but feel nervous about Matt's upcoming work, even though he told her not to be nervous. That nervous feeling was with her all week, and grew a little more as she watched Matt packed for Raw.

"Don't worry, baby, I will be back late tomorrow night," he said gently as he packed the last of his stuff.

"I know...I'm just going to miss you. This will probably be the longest we've been apart since we started dating."

"I will miss you too," Matt said as he kissed the top of Taylor's head. "Don't worry, nothing you see tomorrow night will be real."

"I know, I know," she said as she stood up from the bed. "When will your dad be here to take you to the airport?"

Just as Matt was about to respond, they both heard the doorbell ring. "Hey, thanks for watching the house while I'm gone. I really appreciate it." he said as they walked toward the front door, and quickly kissed.

"Your welcome," she said as they quickly kissed once more, and soon Matt left for the airport with his dad.

About a half hour later, Taylor was feeding Lucas when Jeff came inside the house. "Hey Taylor-did Matt leave already?"

"Yeah, he left not too long ago," she said sighing. "Jeff, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked as he shut the back door he had previously opened.

"Umm...Matt is going to be working closely with Adam and Amy for the next few months. D-Do you think I have anything to worry about?"

Jeff smirked as he shook his head no. "No, I don't think so. Grant it, he is still hurt and angry about what happened, but you have nothing to worry about. He loves you, and from the way he talks about you all the time...that's not going to change with him seeing his ex again."

The next afternoon, a lot of people were glad to see Matt back as he walked down the hall in the arena. He eventually found the locker room he would be sharing with Chris Jericho and John Cena, and both men were both happy to see Matt back.

"Welcome back Hardy!" John exclaimed as the men quickly hugged.

"Thanks, John. It's good to be back."

"So, what do you think about this new storyline?" Chris asked.

Matt only shrugged. "In my eyes, it's only a storyline. Yeah, it might be hard to do it, but it's just a storyline. Besides, my beautiful girlfriend is waiting for me at home."

"Oooh, you have a new girlfriend!" John exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Taylor Britt. She is actually Jeff's girlfriend's little sister."

Both Chris and John chuckled. "That's awesome," John said as he started getting ready for his match.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm going to make a quick call and go get something to eat. I'll see you guys later."

Both Chris and John waved as Matt stepped out of the room. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed an all too familiar number. As the phone continued to ring, he chuckled as Taylor's ring back tone began to play his entrance music. _Hey it's Taylor. Leave me a message, and I'll call you back._

Matt sighed. "Hey Tay, it's me. I just wanted to call and see how you were and how your day is going. Umm...just call me back when you get a second. I miss you already. I love you," he said as he hung up the phone.

When he turned around to head toward catering, he was unexpectedly face to face with Amy. Neither said anything as they stared each other down. Matt hadn't seen Amy since the night they broke up, almost 5 months ago, and didn't know why but all the feelings he had buried deep down were slowly beginning to re-surface.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, ShelbyR21, KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, FearlessHardy, xoxLiveLifexox and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the great reviews!**

As Matt and Amy continued to stare each other down, neither really knew what to say. It had been a full 5 months since they had seen each other, and Matt instantly noticed Amy's red hair was a little longer, and still had the same body under her t-shirt and shorts. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"So...from the way you left that message it sounds like your involved with someone," Amy finally said.

Matt nodded. "Yeah I am. She's a great girl."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy. Why are you asking me these questions. I don't think my relationship with my girlfriend is any of your business."

Amy smirked. "Funny...I thought that same thing."

"You and Adam's relationship became my business when I found out you were cheating on me. I just have to ask one question. Why? Why did you do it?"

Matt had to admit he was a little disappointed as Amy only smirked and walked away.

Meanwhile, Jeff and Beth joined Taylor in the living room as Raw started. "Taylor, are you ok?" Beth asked. "You seem a little quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-I just miss Matt is all."

Jeff and Beth accepted her answer as Edge and Amy came into view, and within a few moments, out of nowhere, Matt came and attacked him from behind. Taylor held her breath and bit her bottom lip as she watched him assault Edge and then grabbed a microphone.

"Adam, Adam you bastard! You ruined everything...."

Taylor wanted to cry as she continued listening to Matt's speech, right before the handcuffs were put on. Even though he said it was all scripted, it honestly sounded like he meant what he said.

As she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, she didn't notice Jeff behind her grabbing a snack. "Are you sure your ok, Taylor? You got even more quiet when Matt got on the tv."

Taylor shrugged. "Jeff, can I ask you a serious question?" she asked as Jeff nodded. "Do you think Matt meant those words he yelled toward Adam and Amy?"

Jeff thought for a moment as he glanced at his girlfriend's sister. "I think he did to an extent. He is still hurt and angry about the situation, and is now getting his chance to get some 'revenge' for it. But, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Really?" Taylor asked, hopeful.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, anytime I talk to him he always has a story to tell about you guys. I think he knows what a good thing he has with you, and I personally don't think he would do anything to screw it up."

Taylor only smiled as Jeff walked away and joined Beth on the couch. She then walked over to the pictures sitting on the fire place mantle. There was one of Jeff, Beth, Matt and herself all together at a Britt family get together, one of Matt hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek, and one of Matt and herself cuddling on the couch at home. _I really hope Jeff is right, _Taylor thought to herself as she finished watching Raw with Jeff and Beth.

Late that night, Taylor was fast asleep in Matt's bed, and as Matt walked into his room, he instantly noticed her. He walked in quietly, being careful not to wake her and sat at the edge of the bed. After kicking off his shoes, he crawled closer to his girlfriend, and gently shook her shoulder.

"Taylor," he called quietly, but loud enough to hear him. "Tay, I'm home."

Matt shook her for a few more moments, and then Taylor finally realized he was home. As soon as she stretched a little and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, a smile grew across her face. "Matt!"

"Hey baby," he exclaimed as he bent down and quickly kissed her. Without hesitation, Taylor deepened the kiss and pulled Matt closer so their bodies could be pressed together. "Well, I think someone missed me."

"Someone missed you very much," she said as they kissed once more. "Matty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Those things that you yelled at Adam and Amy tonight...did you mean them? Did he really ruin everything?"

Matt sighed as he rolled off of Taylor, but still pulled her close. "I meant it to a certain degree. I mean, yes I am still angry about what happened, and at the time, I did believe he ruined things. I honestly thought Amy and I would get married someday and maybe even have a family."

"Oh," Taylor trailed off, moving her eyes down toward Matt's chest.

Matt smiled as he lifted her chin back up so they could make eye contact again. "But some good came out of all this mess. I went over to Jeff and Beth's that night, and met you, and fell in love with you."

"Really?"

Matt nodded as he kissed her forehead. "Tay, we have something special, and I would be the dumbest person in the world if I messed it all up. You are the person I want to be with. You are the person I love."

Taylor smiled as they softly kissed. "I love you too Matt. I'm sorry for that stupid question. I just hate the thought of you working closely with her again, and I guess I'm just afraid I'll lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me," he whispered.

A couple of days later, Taylor was packing an overnight bag in her apartment. Matt had called earlier, and said that after he made his call to the Byte This web show and confront Amy, they were going to spend the evening together...by themselves.

Taylor then walked over to her dresser, and smiled as she pulled out her new silk pink nighty that barely covered her butt. "I hope Matt likes it," she whispered as she packed it in her bag.

As Taylor drove over to Matt's, she couldn't help but think how good the past 3 months had been. Sure, they may have been moving a little quick, but she really didn't care. She had never felt like this about anyone, and honestly thought that Matt would be the man she would marry someday. At least she hoped so.

When Taylor walked through the door, she saw Matt pacing around the living room with the phone to his ear. He saw her walk in, smiled and quickly kissed her. "I'm on hold-the show is about to start. Make yourself comfortable," he whispered.

Taylor only nodded as brought her overnight bag to the bedroom and laid across the bed. As soon as she turned on the tv and started flipping through channels, she could hear Matt start to talk. I guess the web show started, she thought as she settled on a re-run of Friends.

Within moments, she could hear Matt's voice raise, and muted the tv so she could hear better.

"Adam Copeland was a married man who committed adultery with my girlfriend, and the WWE decided to endorse it and fire me?? That's horseshit," Matt exclaimed.

There was silence for a minute or two, presumably because the other people were talking. "Amy, on a serious note...why? Why did you do it?" Matt asked as he walked back toward the bedroom. He smiled back at Taylor as he again walked away. Taylor couldn't help but think how hurt Matt sounded as he talked.

"What was missing?....Amy, what was missing?" she heard him ask.

Taylor sighed as she walked into the door frame, still listening to the conversation. He really sounded hurt and angry, she thought. As she was about to get comfortable in the bedroom again, Matt's statement caught her off guard.

"Amy, I loved you then and I still love you. I thought you were going to be the girl I get married to and have a family with. I'm glad I was wrong," he said as he walked away.

Taylor had tears running down her cheeks as she walked out of the bedroom and attempted to head to the front door. Just as she was about to turn the knob, Matt's voice from behind startled her.

"Tay, where are you going?"

When Taylor turned around, Matt could see her tear stained cheeks, and immediately felt horrible. "Matt...I think it's time for me to go."


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank MusicLuver22, I'mxAxRockstar, glassheartx3, xoxLiveLifexox, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

"Taylor, why are you leaving?" Matt asked as he walked closer to the front door. "I thought we had plans tonight."

Taylor felt more tears start to fill her eyes, and could only shake her head no. "Matt I have a serious question to ask you. How can you tell me that you love me, and make love to me when I just heard you on the phone obviously talking to Amy...and telling her that you still love her?! I don't understand."

Matt sighed as he ran his hands over his head. This was one big misunderstanding. "Tay...I was playing the part of the jealous ex-boyfriend. I didn't mean half of those things I said."

"Really?" Taylor asked with a raised eyebrow. "What about the half that you did mean? Do I have something to worry about?"

"Of course you don't," he pleaded as he attempted to take her into his arms. He was disappointed when she didn't let him. "Tay, you are the best thing that has come into my life for a very long time. Like I've told you before, yes I am still angry about the affair and I would love nothing more than to ring Adam's neck, but I know that will never happen. What I do know is that I love you, and only you. You are the person I want to be with."

Taylor could literally feel her heart break as Matt spoke to her. This time, she let him wrap his arms around her. "So...you really don't love Amy? That was all scripted?"

Her jaw literally dropped to the floor as Matt didn't respond. "Oh my God," she whispered as she stepped out of Matt's arms.

"Now Taylor, it's not what you think. Yes, I love Amy-but not like I used to," he quickly added. "She was pretty much my first love, and I will always love her. But, I am IN love with you."

"You know, not to long ago, I would have believed that," she whispered before heading to the door again.

"Please believe it because it is true."

"So...if Amy would come to you right now and apologize and beg for forgiveness...would you take her back and work things out?"

Matt was surprised by the question, and not sure how to answer it. When he didn't, Taylor had hers. "Maybe we should have taken more time to get to know each other longer before we became official...cause obviously your not over Amy. And, I'm not going to allow you to drag me along for the ride."

"Tay..."

Taylor shook her head as she opened the door. "Don't," she said as she walked out of the door and out of the house. Matt then walked over to the couch, and buried his head in his hands. "I've messed everything up," he exclaimed. "Damn it!"

As Taylor drove, she really didn't want to be alone at the moment, and went to the only place she knew of. As she pulled up the driveway at Jeff and Beth's house, she started crying again as she knocked on the door. When Beth opened the door, and saw her sister, she immediately opened up her arms as Taylor bawled her eyes out.

Just then, Jeff walked into the front room, and saw the two sisters by the front door. "What happened?" he asked.

"She and Matt had a fight. They are pretty much broken up," she said as she turned toward Taylor. "How about we go clean up your face in the bathroom, go grab the Cookies-n-Cream ice cream in the freezer, and you can tell me what happened," Beth suggested.

Taylor only nodded as they walked toward the bathroom. Neither noticed Jeff leave the house. He drove the short distance to Matt's house, and when he burst through the door, it startled Matt, who was still on the couch.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Jeff exclaimed as he slapped his brother upside the head.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"Taylor is at my house bawling her eyes out because you guys had a fight. You must have done something horrible. What happened?"

Matt smirked as he leaned back against the couch. "It's all fucked up, man. I made plans with Taylor tonight, and when she got here I was just about to get my call through to Byte This. I told her I would only be a minute, and then she heard my argument with Amy. I said some things I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?" Jeff asked, now in a little more calmer mood.

"I asked her why she did it...what was missing...and that I still loved her."

"Well, why in the hell did you do that?" Jeff asked. "Can you honestly tell me that you still have feelings for Amy?"

Matt shrugged. "I wouldn't necessarily call them feelings, but I still love her."

Jeff shook his head in disbelief. "Matt, how can you tell me you still love her? That red headed bitch cheated on you with one of your good friends! Meanwhile, there is an unbelievable girl at my house who cares a lot about your ass...God knows why."

Matt chuckled as he stood up and stared face to face with Jeff. "This is all one misunderstanding. I need to talk to her, but I'm afraid she won't even listen."

"There's only one way to find out, bro," Jeff reminded him.

Matt smirked. "You know, the other day as everyone was over here taping for the Hardy Show...I could actually envision myself being with this girl for the rest of my life and get married to her...crazy, huh?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, it isn't crazy. I'm just not the one you need to tell that to. The person you need to talk to is at my house eating all of my favorite ice cream with Beth," he said with a small smile on his face as Matt chuckled. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to my house and attempt to get some of that ice cream before they eat it all."

Matt only nodded as Jeff left the house. As the few weeks past, Matt tried calling Taylor nearly everyday. She ignored all of his calls, and anytime he would attempt to see her, she would pretend she was to busy to talk or just plain ignored him. It absolutely killed Matt to not be able to see his girlfriend.

August 1 came quickly. It was the date of Matt's official return, and after checking on some patients at the hospital, Taylor realized what day it was. As she walked toward the nurses station, her co-worker Sierra noticed the sad look on her face.

"What's up with you? You look like you've lost your best friend," Sierra stated as Taylor walked closer.

"I don't know...I just miss my boyfriend. We've been fighting like crazy lately, and I really haven't talked to him. Today's the day that he's making his official WWE return, so I really can't go over and talk to him."

"Well, you could always call him and try to talk it out," Sierra stated. "Wait a minute...who in the WWE are you dating?"

A small smile crept across Taylor's face. "Well, I don't know if you would call it dating anymore, but I was with Matt Hardy."

"You were with Matt Hardy, you lucky bitch!" Sierra exclaimed. "Isn't your sister dating Jeff?"

"Yeah she is. That's kind of how we met," Taylor said as she and Sierra both noticed a floral delivery come toward them.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a...Taylor Britt," the delivery person stated.

Taylor smiled as she walked closer to the counter. "That's me."

After signing for the flowers, Taylor gave Sierra a curious look. "I wonder who the flowers are from," she said as she began to look for the card.

"I don't know, but they are beautiful roses," she replied.

Taylor then found the card, and as she read the card to herself, she instantly started tearing up. "Who are the flowers from?" Sierra asked.

**"Tay...it's been a rough few weeks without you. I miss talking to you, and I miss seeing you. Hell...I just miss you. I hope you will accept these flowers as my first step in apologizing and in hopes we can work things out. I still love you...Matty."**

"Awe! How sweet," Sierra exclaimed.

Taylor smirked. "He even signed it Matty...and he hates that nickname. He even told me that I'm the only one who can call him that."

Meanwhile, Matt had just gotten done in a meeting with Vince about their promo tonight in front of the crowd, and he was walking toward his locker room-just ready to relax for a bit. When he walked into the room, he noticed that his cell phone was blinking on top of the gym bag he left it on. There was a new text message, and it was from Taylor.

_Hey Matty. Sorry I didn't answer your phone calls earlier-I'm working a double shift today at the hospital. I wanted to thank you for the beautiful roses you sent. You didn't have to do that. Umm...when you get home, give me a call & we can try to work out a time to talk. I promise I'll answer. Taylor_

Matt smirked as he re-read the message. Just as he finished texting her back, he heard a knock on his locker room door. When he opened it, the person on the other side surprised him. "Amy? What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank ShelbyR21, KimmieCena, GoddessWriteroftheNight, I'mxAxRockstar and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

Amy didn't answer right away, and as she stayed quiet in the hallway, Matt was getting rather annoyed. "Amy...what do you want?" he asked again.

"Umm...can we talk for a second?" she asked quietly.

Matt pursed his lips in thought for a second, but ultimately decided to step aside so Amy could walk in the locker room. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Amy took a deep breath. "You."

"Huh?"

Amy took another deep breath as she walked a little closer to Matt, who was still standing by the door. "Matt...I miss you," she started as Matt began to chuckle. "The relationship that Adam and I have is nothing like what we had. I was really hoping we could talk and work things out."

Matt glared at Amy as she moved slightly closer, their lips inches apart. As Amy moved even closer, she got upset when Matt backed away. "Don't."

"What the hell?" Amy exclaimed. "You didn't argue with me so I thought this is what you wanted. Besides...word is that you and your little girlfriend aren't together anymore. I figured you might someone to help you feel better."

"What's wrong, do you not like the bed you made, Amy? Me and Taylor's relationship isn't any of your business, but just to prove how wrong you are...we are still together. All couples fight, and you shouldn't always believe rumors. Lord knows I should have," Matt muttered as he walked past Amy to the other side of the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What is it supposed to mean? It means that there were rumors flying for a solid month before I caught you that you were with Adam. I chose not to believe them because I loved you-for some unknown reason. I didn't think you would be capable of something so horrible as an affair. I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah you were," Amy said.

"Listen...I'm done arguing. Go-you know your way out the door," he said as he pointed to the door and then went into the bathroom, out of Amy's sight.

Amy squealed, mad she didn't get her way. She then stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. After a few minutes, Matt walked back into the locker room, glad Amy was finally gone. He then grabbed his phone, and began to text message Taylor again. _I love you-more than you will ever know._

Matt then glanced at his watch, and began to get ready for his return speech and in-ring promo with Mr. McMahon. As he began his speech of how Adam ruined his dream of having a family and ruined everything, he almost felt sick as he talked. He didn't even want to be there right at that moment. All Matt cared about was Taylor, and getting her to trust him again.

As Matt continued on, Taylor was watching the t.v. contently in the break room. "Wow, he looks mad," Sierra said behind her, causing Taylor to jump.

Taylor only nodded. "Yeah he does look mad." As she continued to watch the tv, she realized she had a new text message. When she read Matt's note, she swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Who was your message from?" Sierra asked.

"Matty," Taylor replied, smiling.

When Matt walked back into his locker room, his intention was to get his bag and leave the arena quickly. He wanted to get home as fast as possible, and go straight to Taylor's apartment. When he flipped his phone open to check the time, he saw he also had a new text message.

_Matty...I still love you too._

Matt re-read the message and chuckled as he walked out the door. The plane ride seemed like it took forever, but when it finally landed, he sped walked toward his car in the parking garage and headed straight for Taylor's apartment complex.

It took a few minutes to relax there was someone at the door, and when Taylor glanced up at the clock, she groaned when she realized it was 12:30 at night. "This better be important," she muttered as she grabbed her house coat, and headed toward the door.

After un-locking the door, she looked through the peep hole and gasped when she saw Matt waiting for her. When she opened the door, Matt immediately turned in her direction and softly smiled. He realized how tired she looked, and she had on her silk pajama pants and one of Matt's WWE t-shirts. That was the pajamas she liked to wear when she had to work a long day, and wanted to be comfortable.

"M-Matt...what are you doing here?"

"Listen, I know it's late, and I know your probably exhausted after your long day at the hospital. But...I couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk. I really wanted to see you now."

Taylor didn't say anything for a second, and then moved aside so Matt could walk into her apartment. "I'll go make some coffee," she said just above a whisper as she made her way into the kitchen.

Matt immediately followed her, and as she began to make the coffee, he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I miss you," he whispered, nuzzling into her neck.

"Matt, please..."

"Listen," he began as he turned her around so they could be face to face. "I know I've said this a million times already, but I am so so sorry. I'm sorry for everything, and I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life aplogizing and making things right with you."

"Do you realize how much it killed me when you didn't answer if Amy would come back and want to get back together? I'm sorry, but I can't share my boyfriend."

"I think I know how you felt when I didn't answer. I felt that exact same way when you left," he said as he cupped her face with his hands. "As for sharing me...I don't expect you to. In fact, tonight before Vince announced to the fans I was back, Amy came to my locker room."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The story gets better, I promise. She came to my locker room, and said that she wanted to try and work things out and get back together. She even tried to kiss me, and I immediately pulled away."

"You did?"

Matt grinned as he nodded. "I told her to go lie in the bed she made because I didn't want anything to do with her. I told her there was only one person I wanted to be with...and she was working at the hospital in Cameron."

Taylor softly smiled. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding, and she had over reacted just a little. "I love you," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Matty."

All it took were those five words for Matt to lean in and place a long soft kiss on Taylor's lips. Both couldn't help but smile when the kiss was broken.

"That was long overdue," he said as Taylor chuckled.

"I completely agree," she replied as she yawned. "You know...I am so tired," Taylor whined as she broke apart the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come so late, especially since I knew you worked such a long day at the hospital. How about I take off and go home, and we'll talk more in the morning."

Taylor giggled as she watched Matt walk toward the front door. "You really are a dork, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I am tired, but I'm sure you are too...especially after a long flight," Taylor said as she grabbed Matt's hand. "Let's go get some sleep."

"That sounds perfect," Matt agreed as they both got comfortable in Taylor's bed, and in each others arms. It was the first night in a long time that they had both gotten a good night's sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank XxBritni-LinnxX, thirdbreathh, ShelbyR21, I'mxAxRockstar, KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Yay Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton won at Night of Champions! I just wish Ted & Cody would have won...Anyway, hope you guys like the new chapter.  
**

When Taylor woke up the next morning, she woke up for the first time in a long time fully rested. She rolled over and smirked as she watched Matt sleep-he also looked content. Taylor bit her bottom lip as she decided to wake up Matt. She lightly raked her manicured nails on his bare side, and giggled as he jumped at the touch.

"Hey! That's not funny!" he groggily exclaimed as he pulled Taylor close.

Taylor giggled. "I thought it was," she said as she looked up at Matt.

He smiled back at her as he leaned down and softly kissed her. "Do you realize that last night was the first night in a long time I actually slept through the night?"

"I know, me too," Taylor agreed. "I kept worrying about our fight, and what you were doing at that moment, blah blah blah."

Matt smirked as he kissed the top of Taylor's head. "You weren't worried I was cheating, were you?"

"No, I didn't think that at all. I know your the type who wouldn't do that."

"Good, because you should know I would never do that. I am always faithful," Matt said confidently.

Taylor smiled as she scooted closer to Matt. "I never doubted it for a second," she said just above a whisper as she kissed Matt. After a few minutes of kissing, the kiss was broken and then Matt began to caress Taylor's cheek.

"Baby, I have a question for you," he began.

"What's that?"

"Well, I'm set to face Edge at Summerslam, which is in another 2 weeks. I have to do another Byte This a few days before the match-I'll be in the room, and Edge and Amy will be from another camera. Would you want to accompany me to the shoot, and then come with me to Summerslam?"

"Sure. Let me check to see if I can get off work, but you can count me in."

"Good," Matt said, smiling.

**August 18 (3 days before Summerslam)**

Taylor took a nervous deep breath as she watched Matt talk with Todd Grishim about the details for the show. On a monitor, she could see Edge and Amy sitting on a couch, wherever they were at. Matt could see how nervous and uncomfortable she looked, and as soon as he had a minute to spare, he went to check on her.

"Tay, are you alright?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little curious and anxious to what Amy is going to say. I-I know this is all scripted, but I still don't like the idea of you playing the part of a jealous ex-boyfriend."

Matt only nodded as he kissed Taylor's forehead. "I want you to know something."

"What's that?"

"I want you to know that whatever is said tonight that I don't mean a word of it. Yes, it is true that I don't like and respect Edge, but whatever is said toward Amy I don't mean. You are the one I love, and the one I want to be with."

"Matt, we need you at your chair," the director told Matt. He then turned his attention back to Taylor and gave her a re-assuring smile. "I love you," he told her.

Taylor returned his smile. "I love you too."

As Taylor watched the interview, she was personally glad most of the arguement was between Matt and Edge. Amy kept quiet most of the time, except for a smirk and smile toward Edge a time or two.

"...Your a class act...your a class act...your a piece of trash!" Matt exclaimed to the camera. Taylor smirked as Matt continued the verbal assualt. She knew he meant those words.

**Summerslam (August 21)**

Taylor couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as she and Matt walked into the arena where Summerslam would be held that night. Matt immediately noticed, and kissed the hand he was holding.

"Tonight's going to be fun. I promise!" he exclaimed.

"I know. I've never been backstage at a show before. There's alot to take in."

Matt and Taylor soon found Matt's locker room, and after dropping off his luggage, they headed straight to the ring to work out for the night's match. Taylor happened to glance toward the stage, and groaned out loud when she noticed Edge and Amy walking toward them.

Matt immediately stood behind his girlfriend and began to rub her shoulders. "What are they doing down here?" she asked.

"Well...my match is against him, and Amy's supposed to interfere a time or two so they both have to be down here."

As Matt and Edge began to work in the ring, Taylor sat herself on top of the security wall and watched with admiration. Her stomach turned when she noticed Amy come toward her.

"You must be Taylor," she said sweetly as she stood next to Taylor. "I'm Amy."

"I know who you are," Taylor replied, not taking her eyes off the ring.

Amy rolled her eyes as they both watched the ring. "So...how long have you and Matt been together?"

Taylor laughed out loud as she jumped off the security wall. "Listen, I know your trying to be all buddy buddy with me for some unknown reason-maybe even to impress Matt. But I don't want to be friends with my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. I know what your capable of, and I don't want to be associated with someone like that."

Just then, Matt came up from behind Taylor and wrapped his arm around her. "You ready?" he asked, not even giving Amy the time of day.

"Absolutely," she said smiling. As they walked away, Taylor glanced over her shoulder and smiled to herself when she saw the fire burning in Amy's eyes.

"What was that conversation about?" Matt asked as they walked back to his locker room.

"She was trying to be all buddy buddy with me. I don't even want to know her," Taylor exclaimed.

Matt chuckled as they walked into his locker room. "I have made an observation about you."

"What's that?" Taylor asked as she wrapped her arms around Matt's waist.

"You are sexy when you are pissed off or angry!" he exclaimed as he pressed his forehead against Taylor's.

Taylor laughed out loud. "I just think your sexy period!" she exclaimed before they kissed.

About another hour later, Matt and Taylor were on their way to the curtain, as Matt's match was about to begin. "I'm going to grab a bottle of water real quick. I'll be right back," Matt said as he went into the catering area.

Taylor only nodded as she waited. Just then, Edge and Amy walked past her, and she wasn't surprised when Amy stopped in front of her. "I have a question. Does it make you nervous to know that I'll be out by the ring by your boyfriend?" she asked smugly.

"Why should it?" Taylor asked.

"Oh...because I can try anything to distract him. Hell, I could even kiss him!"

Taylor smirked. "You know, what you just said proves you have no respect for the person your with. That should prove to everyone what kind of person you are."

Matt then walked toward Taylor once more, and they left for the curtain. As Edge and Amy walked toward the ring, Matt wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and kissed her neck.

"I'm glad your here with me tonight," he told her.

"I am too. I want you to be safe out there tonight. You come back here in one piece."

Matt chuckled. "Yes ma'am. I love you."

"I love you too," Taylor responded as Matt's music cued. "Good luck."

"Thanks babe," he said as he walked through the curtain and on stage. There was a monitor nearby, and as the match started, another superstar joined Taylor by the monitor.

"You must be Taylor. Matt's told me a lot about you."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Yes I'm Taylor. Your Randy, right?"

"Yep, I'm Randy Orton," he said as he extended his hand, and Taylor placed her hand in his. "Matt and I are pretty good friends, and he told me you were coming with him tonight. What do you think of all this so far?"

"It's kind of overwhelming to be honest. I have never realized how much goes on backstage."

Randy nodded as they continued to watch the match, and Randy noticeably rolled his eyes as Amy was shown on the screen. "Have you gotten the chance to meet Amy yet?" Randy asked.

"Unfortunately," Taylor said sarcastically. "She proved to me tonight that she's a bitch and doesn't give a damn about the person she's with. She even told me earlier that she could do anything to distract Matt and could even try to kiss him if she wanted."

Randy rolled his eyes again. "I wouldn't listen to her if I were you. She likes to cause trouble. The last several times I have talked to Matt-he's had something to say about you in each conversation. He is truly crazy about you."

Taylor smiled as they watched the match in silence for another minute. "Well, I need to go get ready for my match. It was nice to meet you."

"You too," Taylor agreed. "I'll see you around," she said as she watched Randy walk away. As soon as she turned her attention back to the match, she was shocked to see what happened next.

Edge had just grabbed a small monitor from the announcer's table, and smashed it across Matt's face, causing his forehead to start squirting blood.

Matt tried for several minutes to continue on with the match, but the referee could see Matt was growing weaker and losing alot of blood. Therefore, he stopped the match, causing Edge to win.

As Edge and Amy walked through the curtain, Amy glared at Taylor and gave her a smug smile. Taylor just ignored her and anxiously waited for Matt. When he finally walked through the curtain, he was being helped by a couple of referee's.

"Baby, are you ok?" she asked anxiously.

Matt nodded. "Follow me. I'm going to the trainer's room."

Taylor did as she was asked, and was even allowed to come into the room as the trainer wiped off the excess blood and put stitches into Matt's forehead. "Ok Matt, you are set," the trainer said as he put a bandage over the stitches. "Try not to get them messed up tomorrow night on Raw, and take it easy tonight."

"I won't. As for taking it easy, I will-I have a damn good nurse to take care of me," Matt said as he winked at Taylor.

When they left the trainer's room, Matt and Taylor walked toward Matt's locker room. "So, your going to take good care of me tonight, right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Of course I will," Taylor said with a smile. "I have to take care of my favorite patient!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank KimmieCena, I'mxAxRockstar, xoxLiveLifexox, Krista Hardy, GoddessWriteroftheNight and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

A few months past since the night of Summerslam, and everything was going good for Matt and Taylor. She still didn't like the fact that Matt was still in a feud with Edge and Amy, but knew how he really felt and everything else was just scripted. It was a late September morning, a couple of days before Matt's 31st birthday to be exact. Matt had gotten home late the previous night from the Raw tapings, and when he woke up, he was kind of surprised that Taylor was already awake.

"Good morning," he said half asleep as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning sleepy head. Do you usually sleep this late?" she asked.

"What time is it?"

Taylor glanced at the alarm clock over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to Matt. "It's almost noon."

Matt waved his hand in the air like it was no big deal. "Ah! I didn't actually climb into bed until about 4AM, so I still got technically 8 hours of sleep," he said as Taylor chuckled. "By the way...which do you want first: the good news or the even better news?"

"Ummm...how about the good news first."

"Well," Matt began as he took Taylor's hand, "Raw's homecoming is in about 2 weeks, and Edge and I will be in a street fight."

"A street fight? You could get really injured."

"Baby, I could get injured every time I step inside the ring. And, the stipulation is that it's going to be a Money in the Bank qualifying match/Loser leaves town match."

Taylor was confused. "Huh?"

"Basically, whoever loses gets moved back to Smackdown," Matt explained. "Guess who is getting moved back to Smackdown?"

Taylor sighed. "Let me guess-Edge. That way, you and Amy can work things out on the show and become an on-screen couple."

"Nope," Matt said as he shook his head. "I'm going to lose, and leave the both of them at Raw while I go back to Smackdown."

The biggest grin spread across Taylor's face as Matt chuckled. "So...that means you guys won't be traveling together right?"

"We never did in the first place, but that's exactly what it means. Smackdown tapes on Tuesdays and then usually has house shows on Saturday, Sunday and Monday. It's pretty much going to opposite of what I'm doing now."

Taylor squealed as she jumped into Matt's arms, landing right on top of him. "So...I'm guessing you like this new plan?" he asked as he began to rub her back.

"I absolutely love it!!" she exclaimed.

Later on that evening, while everyone was at Matt and Jeff's dad, Gil's house for a barbecue, Taylor pulled Jeff to the side when they had a free moment.

"Taylor, what's up?" Jeff asked. "You practically pulled my arm out of the socket."

"Sorry. I have a question for you."

"Shoot," he said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Has Matt said anything on what he wants for his birthday? I'm completely stumped on what to get him."

"He hasn't said anything to me, but I'll probably just draw something."

"Well, I'm not that talented," Taylor said, smirking.

Jeff thought for another moment as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Hmmm...he does like crosses, candles or anything that has to do with Japanese art."

Taylor only nodded as they both went back to the barbecue. As Taylor stood by Beth and Shane Helms' girlfriend, Matt startled her by wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Did I startle you?" he asked.

"Kind of," she giggled. "What's up?"

"What did you and Jeff whisper about earlier?"

Taylor only shrugged as she gave Matt a quick tight squeeze. "I don't know..."

2 days later, Taylor got up before Matt did, and snuck downstairs to make him a big birthday breakfast. As she flipped some of the pancakes, she heard a quick knock on the door, and smiled as Jeff walked toward her.

"Hey, where's the birthday boy?" he asked.

"Still sleeping. Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"I would love to because it smells really good, but I will have to pass. Beth and I are leaving soon, and are going to have an early lunch," Jeff explained as he walked toward the hallway. "Do you think he would get mad if I went and jumped on him?"

Taylor laughed out loud. "Probably, but go do it anyway."

Jeff then started jogging down the hall, opened the door to Matt's room and literally did a belly flop on his older brother. "OW! Damn it, Jeff!" Matt exclaimed.

"Happy birthday, old man. Come on get up."

"Why? I'm allowed to sleep in," Matt whined. "I was up late last night."

"Ok, I don't need to know why you were up late. That is you and Taylor's business," he said with a small smile on his face. "Speaking of Taylor, she has breakfast going."

Matt then literally sat up straight and could smell the aroma coming from the kitchen. "I love it when she cooks! It smells awesome!"

As Taylor finished putting some bacon on a plate, she smirked on how wiped out Matt looked. "Aww...did I keep you up late?" she asked.

"Yes...but believe me, I am not complaining," Matt said as he wiggled his eyebrows, and then leaned down and quickly kissed Taylor.

"Ok seriously, I don't need to know about your personal business," Jeff exclaimed. "Matt, I'm not quite finished with your present, but it should be done later on tonight or sometime tomorrow."

Matt nodded as he took his first bite of pancakes. "That's fine, no worries."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later then," Jeff said as he showed himself out of the door.

"Baby, you've really out done yourself," Matt exclaimed. "I love it when you cook like this. Thank you!"

"It's no problem. I wanted to do something nice to start off your day," Taylor said as she set a gift bag in front of him. "You can open it if you want."

Matt glanced curiously at Taylor as he began to open the contents of the bag. He really liked the candle set and the small piece of Japanese wall art, but what he pulled out next really threw him back.

"What's this?" he asked as he began to flip through the pages.

"Well, you know how I like to scrapbook, and of course you know how me and Beth both are obsessed with taking pictures, so I combined them and made a book about our relationship," Taylor explained as they looked through the book together. "There is basically every picture in here that we have taken in the last 5 months, and of course it's still in a work of progress. I'm going to add to to it every so often."

Matt cupped her face and softly kissed his girlfriend. "Thank you. I love all of it. I love you."

"I love you too," Taylor said as they kissed once more. "I wasn't completely sure about the candle set, but Jeff said your really into candles."

Matt nodded as he looked through the last few pages of the book. "I can't have my house smell like a dirty or wet dog, or especially like sweat. I like to smell nice...almost as if a woman would live here."

Taylor scrunched her face. "Matt, but a woman doesn't live here."

"Well, what if I asked her if she would?"

Taylor was surprised. "Matty, are you asking me to move in with you? Are you sure?"

"I am completely sure. I want my house to be our house. Listen, you stay every time I'm home, and your barely at your apartment as it is. You already have some stuff here-why not move all of it? Please?" he asked as he stuck out his lower lip.

Taylor giggled as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. "Now how can I say no to that face...especially on his birthday?" she asked as Matt leaned forward to catch his girlfriend's lips in a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Matt asked.

Taylor nodded. "It's a definite yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank XxBritni-LinnxX, KimmieCena, .xx, Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, GoddessWriteroftheNight and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

"Wow, I can't believe he asked you to move in already!" Beth exclaimed as she and Taylor started packing up Taylor's apartment the next afternoon. "You guys haven't been together all that long."

Taylor shrugged. "I know, but...it just feels right. I'm over my insecurities with Amy, and I know that everything that I see on tv that involves her is scripted. I mean, Matt's right-I do stay there with him while he's home and I have some scrubs at his house when I have to work the next day. I love him, that's all there is to it."

"I know you do, and I can definietly tell he feels the same when you guys are together," Beth said as she shut a full box. "Now, I know that Matt would never hurt a woman, but I just don't want to see you hurt again."

Taylor gave her sister a sympathetic smile. "Beth, Matt is nothing like Jake. He is like the polar opposite of Jake. Matt has never raised his voice with me, he tells me loves me daily and will leave around little signs of affection. Jake never did anything like that."

"I know, I know. It was just really hard as your older sister to see you go through what you did. I really hope your relationship with Matt works out."

"Awe, thank you!" Taylor exclaimed as she and Beth hugged.

Meanwhile, Matt and Jeff were having a similar conversation only a few miles away. As Matt started clearing some room in the closet, he glanced at Jeff, and looked confused when he smirked.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Would you have ever imagined that 5 months ago that you would have met the woman of your dreams and moving another woman into your home?"

"Honestly, no," Matt replied. "But I'm really glad you convinced me to go to your house that night," he said with a smile on his face. Ummm...can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure, bro. What is it?"

"I know obviously you know about Taylor's past relationship, but I was starting to think of her Christmas present."

"Christmas present already? Christmas isn't for another 3 months." Jeff said.

"I know, but I think I really know what I want to get her," Matt said as he began to make room for clothes in the dresser.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense," Jeff said sarcastically. "What is it?"

"Well, I thought about a promise ring...or maybe even an engagement ring."

Jeff was definietly surprised as he heard his older brother speak. "Wow...you really love her don't you?"

"Yeah. I have never felt like this about anyone. Do you think I'm crazy?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nah, you aren't crazy. I think that's awesome dude."

"Thanks man," Matt said as he and his brother bumped knuckles. "I thought about doing the promise ring first...just to see how she reacts to the idea."

"That's probably a good idea," Jeff agreed as they both heard a door open.

"Anyone home?" Taylor called.

"We're up here baby," Matt said as he and Jeff both looked over the small balcony that overlooked the living room. Even in sweats and her hair in a messy ponytail, Taylor never looked more beautiful to Matt.

"We are in need of some strong guys to help us carry in boxes," Taylor said with a raised eyebrow and small smile.

"Strong guys? You aren't going to get them here," Beth said sarcastically as the guys walked down the stairs.

"Ouch! Babe that hurts," Jeff said, pretending to be hurt. Taylor giggled as Matt came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you glad to be home?" he asked before he kissed her neck.

"I am so glad to be home. Now...will you help me bring in the boxes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Wow, he's already started!" Beth giggled as they all headed toward the garage. "Matt really must be in love!"

Within a couple of hours, all of Taylor's boxes were brought in, and some things were already put away. Everyone ordered a pizza, and after Jeff and Beth left, Matt and Taylor collapsed on their bed.

"I hate moving!" Taylor exclaimed. "I'm not even all the way un-packed."

Matt chuckled as he pulled Taylor close to his side. "Well, hopefully, this is the last time you move. I noticed that you didn't bring a whole lot with you. You mainly brought your clothes and a few small pieces of furniture."

"Well, when I moved back to North Carolina, I mostly borrowed everything from my mom and dad. When I told them I was moving in with you, they asked for a lot of it back."

"Oh I see. So...what do you want to do the first night in your new home?" Matt asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Taylor smiled while she bit her bottom lip. Hmmmm...I can think of a few things."

2 weeks went past, and as Taylor watched Raw with Jeff and Beth, she couldn't help but smile. "What are you smiling about?" Beth asked.

"I'm just excited about this match. Matt said that he's going to lose this match and will be moved to Smackdown. He will finally get away from Amy and her manipultive ways."

Jeff smirked as he turned his attention back to the tv. "You know that he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore, right?"

Taylor nodded. "Oh, I know. I just can't stand her period."

"Jeff, your looking at the tv pretty intently. Do you miss the WWE ring?" Beth asked.

He only shrugged. It had been 2 years since he was released from the WWE due to failing a drug test. "I don't know. The TNA ring is ok for right now, but one of these days I might get back in a WWE ring. You never know..."


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, GoddessWriteroftheNight, Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, XxBritni-LinnxX, ShelbyR21, KimmieCena and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews. I always love to read them.**

Three months past quickly, and before Matt and Taylor knew it, it was only a few days before Christmas. The WWE was shut down for the holidays, and Taylor was especially excited to have Matt home. As Jeff and Matt walked around a jewelery store in downtown Cameron, Jeff could tell Matt was in his own little world.

"Hello! Earth to Matt!" Jeff exclaimed.

Matt's thoughts were then broken, and quickly realized he was still in the store. "What?" he asked, pretending to know what was still going on.

"You've been awful quiet since we walked into the store. Are you having second thoughts about buying the promise ring?" Jeff asked.

Matt immediately shook his head. "Absolutely not. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I guess I'm just excited-and a little nervous she won't like it."

"Are you kidding me? I think she's going to love it."

As Matt and Jeff continued to look for the perfect ring, a certain woman walked out of a store across the street. She saw the Hardy brothers inside the jewelery store, and could see Matt paying for something at the counter. _He can't move on that fast! _she thought. _I have to do something!_

When Matt walked through the front door of the house about an hour later, he noticed Taylor was getting some food ready for the annual Matt Hardy Big Ass Christmas Bash that was to be held later on that night. When Taylor glanced up and noticed Matt was staring at her, she gave him a curious look.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have lipstick on my teeth?"

Matt only shook his head as he walked closer to his girlfriend. "Nope. Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked as he picked her up and set her on the counter.

"Well, you told me this morning before you left with Jeff, but it's always nice to hear you say it. I won't complain," she giggled.

Matt returned her smile. He couldn't help but gaze into her eyes as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too Matt," she whispered as they pressed their lips together. "I'm guessing you had a successful shopping trip?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that," Matt replied as he helped Taylor off the counter.

"I see. So...what did you get me?"

Matt laughed out loud as he opened up a can of Diet Pepsi. "Nice try babe. You don't get to find out for another 3 days."

Taylor only giggled more as she continued to get the food ready. The afternoon flew by fast, and before they knew it, people were filing into their home one by one.

"What do you think of your first Matt Hardy big ass Christmas bash?" Beth asked as she and Taylor grabbed some drinks.

"I'm having a lot of fun! I never imagined this many people would come. I don't even know if I know half of these people."

Beth nodded as she took a drink. "Well, you know a lot of the Hardy Show performers that are over there by the back door. You of course know Shane, Talia, Shannon and Julie. Everyone else that is here is really like friends from high school."

Taylor nodded as she looked around the packed house, and instantly noticed Matt and Jeff both with their friend Kimo in the kitchen. From the look of it, a drinking game was about to get started.

"What game are you guys playing?" Taylor casually asked.

"Hey babe," Matt exclaimed. "We're not really playing any kind of game-just whoever drinks their beer the fastest has to tell a dare to the other 2 people."

"I see," Taylor said as she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "Can I play?"

The guys exchanged looks and ultimately agreed. With Taylor being a girl, they didn't think she could hold down her alcohol very well. They then grabbed Beth as the official.

"Ok, you guys...Go!" she exclaimed.

Taylor immediately pressed the beer can to her lips and started chugging. Before any of the guys realized it, she slammed her beer can on the island. "Done!" she exclaimed.

The guys were in shock as Beth pronounced Taylor the winner. "She really drank that whole can that fast?" Kimo complained. "That can't be possible."

Matt took the empty can and lightly shook and was impressed that it was indeed empty. "Wow, it is empty. That's my girl!"

As Taylor laughed and flashed her smile to the small group, Matt was beyond impressed. She knew how to be a girly girl, but at the same time, she could be one of the guys. That was the type of girl that Matt was looking for, and was now even more certain than he was before that Taylor was it. "Ok Tay...what do you want us to do?" Matt finally asked.

Taylor thought for a moment before whispering something into Beth's ear. Beth giggled, and nodded her head in agreement-making all 3 men anxious. "What do we have to do?" Jeff asked again.

"I want you guys to strip and run around the house!" Taylor chuckled.

Again, the 3 guys looked at each other in shock. "Are you sure?" Kimo asked.

"Hey, it's Matt's game! March outside-now!" Taylor giggled.

The group walked outside into the garage, and slowly stripped down to their underwear. "It's fucking cold!" Jeff exclaimed.

"This isn't fair!" Matt whined.

"Matt, like I said it's your game," Taylor said again as the guys' friend Zombie came outside with a video camera. Taylor then walked closer to Matt, and ran her finger down his chest. "Besides, if you follow through with this...you just might get rewarded later," she said seductively.

"Ok, let's get this over with!" Matt exclaimed as he got in line with Jeff and Kimo.

Taylor and Beth were laughing so hard that Beth could hardly count. "1...2...3! Go!"

All three guys took off instantly with Zombie following close behind. Taylor and Beth giggled harder as Kimo was the first to make a full lap around the house.

"Damn, it's cold!" he exclaimed as he got his clothes from Beth. Matt and Jeff then came around at the same time and they also got their clothes.

"I swear, this is going to be a great Hardy Show episode!" Zombie exclaimed as he also went back inside the house.

Another hour later, Matt looked around the room, and found Taylor hanging out with some of her friends on the couch. When she noticed him walk closer, she instantly smiled. "Hey babe! Have you warmed up?" she asked sarcastically.

"Haha, your so funny," he said jokingly. "Can I borrow you for a second?"

"Sure," Taylor said as she took Matt's extended hand. They then walked down the hall, into their own bedroom and Taylor grew curious as Matt locked the door. Before she could ask any questions, he pressed his body against hers and passionately kissed her.

"Wow!" Taylor exclaimed.

Matt smiled as he kissed her again, this time only a little softer. "I wanted some alone time with you for awhile. No friends or family around-I just wanted it to be us."

"Hmmm...I like that idea," Taylor agreed.

Matt then picked her up into his arms, and did a small belly flop on their bed. Then, something small fell out of Matt's shirt pocket and landed straight on Taylor.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

Taylor could tell Matt was growing more nervous. "That's another reason why I wanted some alone time. I thought about giving you your Christmas present early."

"Baby, you don't have to do that."

Matt shrugged. "I know, but I want to. Go ahead and open it."

Taylor did as she was asked, and was floored by the contents inside the box. Inside was a 1/2 carat diamond ring on a white gold band with a May and September birthstone on each side. "Matty, its beautiful!"

"Tay, I love you, and these past 8 months have been the best. I love spending time with you, and you are so important to me. This promise ring is a symbol of my love for you, and a promise that one of these days soon that I will buy the engagement ring you deserve. Baby, will you wear it?"

Having tears in her eyes, Taylor couldn't form any words to speak. So, she simply nodded her head yes. "I love it. It's beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too Taylor," Matt said as they began to kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank ShelbyR21, MusicLuver22, KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy, BournePriceless54,GoddessWriteroftheNight and xoxLiveLifexox for the awesome reviews!**

A week past since the night of Matt and Taylor's Christmas gathering, and both were glad the holidays were over with. Matt and Taylor had a great first Christmas together and enjoyed the day, but now both were looking forward to the new year. As Matt rolled over in bed that morning, he was about to put his arm around Taylor, but quickly noticed she wasn't in bed. He quickly opened his eyes and grew confused as to where she was. "Taylor?" he called.

Just then, a scrub clothed Taylor came into the bedroom from their master bathroom. "I didn't think you had to work babe," Matt said.

"Originally I didn't, but my co-worker, Jamie, called in sick so they asked me to cover her shift. So...I agreed since I knew we really didn't have any plans for today."

Matt nodded as he pulled Taylor close and quickly kissed her. "What time do you get off?"

"It shouldn't be any longer than 3," Taylor said as she climbed off the bed, but not before she stole another kiss from Matt. "I'll call you on my break. I love you."

"Sounds good, and I love you too," Matt agreed. He then watched Taylor pick up a few things she needed out of the bedroom and walk away. He then rolled over and fell right back asleep.

Later on that morning, Jeff and Shannon dropped by the house to work on some Hardy show ideas, and worked out the times to do the skits. About a half hour after they both left, Matt heard the doorbell as he was letting Lucas out of the house. "Coming!" he called.

When Matt opened the big wooden door, he was surprised to see the figure standing before him. It was Amy-someone he really hadn't seen in the past 3 months. "Amy? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ummmm...can I come in for a second?"

Matt thought for a moment, but ultimately nodded. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he shut the door.

"First, is Taylor around? I would like to properly introduce myself."

"No, she isn't home. She's at work, and why exactly are you wanting to talk to my girlfriend?" Matt asked, feeling confused as ever.

"Well, I know the day you brought her on the road I said some mean things, and I'm sure she thinks I'm a bitch, and I just wanted to apologize. I...ummm...also want to apologize to you, Matt."

Matt was surprised as Amy spoke. "You want to apologize to me?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah. It took me losing something great to realize how much I actually hurt you...and I'm really sorry. I know that just an apology can't make everything right again..."

"No it can't..."

"I was also kind of hoping...that maybe we could try and work things out? I want to give us another shot."

"Sorry, that's not going to happen," Matt said confidently. "I am in a serious relationship with Taylor. She now lives with me, and I'm not going to kick her out just so we can 'work' on things. I love Taylor."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life. Taylor means the world to me, and I don't want to do anything to mess it up."

Amy only nodded as she headed toward the front door. "Taylor's a very lucky girl. I really hope you guys work out-I truly want to see you happy."

Matt scrunched his face. He couldn't believe how sincere Amy sounded. "Umm...thanks Amy."

"Your welcome. Uh, can I at least have a hug good-bye?"

"I don't know Amy. I mean-"

"Oh come on, Matt. It's just a hug. It's not like I'm trying to seduce you or anything."

Matt thought for a moment longer, and then stepped closer as he wrapped his arms around Amy. He instantly noticed she felt odd in his arms, and how her body didn't mold into his anymore.

Amy broke the embrace, and looked up into Matt's eyes. "I love you."

"Amy, don't. You know I don-"

Before Matt could finish his sentence, Amy crashed her lips onto Matt's. She instantly deepened the kiss, and within a few seconds, Matt realized what had just happened. "Amy, I think it's time for you to leave," he exclaimed as he literally pushed her out the door.

"I knew it-you do still love me! It felt like old times, didn't it?" Amy asked, with a devilish smile upon her face. "You can't ignore sparks like those Matt!"

After Matt closed the front door, he ran his hand over his hair, and suddenly felt nervous. "What the hell just happened?"

Amy felt proud of herself as she walked toward her car. "See Matt, revenge is a bitch when you move on," she whispered as she climbed inside. She then turned toward the male figure sitting in the passenger seat.

"Adam, did you get the pictures?" she asked with a sense of excitement in her voice?

"Of course I did!" he exclaimed as he leaned over and passionately kissed Amy. "Now, all we have to do is develop them and get them to Taylor."

About an hour later, Taylor walked toward her desk, and quickly closed her eyes as she buried her hand in her hands. She had just gotten out of a surgery, and never felt so tired in her life. As soon as she rubbed her eyes, she noticed a manilla envelope on top of some other papers. The envelope had her name on it.

_Hmmmm..._Taylor thought as she ripped open the envelope and began to look at the pictures. As she looked at each one, she swore she felt sick to her stomach. "What the hell?" she whispered.

When Taylor walked inside the house around 3:30 that afternoon, she saw Matt sitting at the kitchen table, and he looked nervous as hell. "Hey baby!" he exclaimed as he walked toward her and kissed her forehead. "How was your day?"

"Hey!" Taylor said, trying to sound genuine. "My day was interesting to say the least. How about you?"

"Umm-"

"Hey I got a question, Matt. Was Amy here today?"

The shocked look Matt had on his face almost immediately gave Taylor her answer. "W-Why do you ask?"

Taylor smirked as she dug out the pictures in the envelope. "I had a surgery this morning with Dr. Rusch, and when I got back to my desk to check on some paperwork, there was a manila envelope with these pictures," Taylor exclaimed as she threw the pictures down on the kitchen island in Matt's view.

"What the hell, Matt? What the hell is going on?"


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank ShelbyR21, KimmieCena, xoxLiveLifexox, GoddessWriteroftheNight, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, XxBritni-LinnxX, Krista Hardy and BournePriceless54 for the reviews! You guys are truly the best!**

Matt was completely dumbfounded as he started looking through the pictures Taylor threw on the island. "Where did you get these?" he finally asked.

"They were in the manilla envelope on my desk at the hospital," Taylor explained as she got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Care to explain?"

"Tay, this isn't what you think."

"It isn't what I think? Well, thank goodness because it looked like you were making out with your ex-girlfriend," Taylor said sarcastically.

"I know that is what you see, but believe me baby, it isn't that at all. While you were at work this afternoon, she came by wanting to apologize to the both of us for the way she has been acting. Well, after she apologized, she asked about getting back together-"

"What did you say about getting back together?" Taylor interrupted.

"I told her to forget it. I told her no. You are way to important to me, and I definietly don't want to lose you. That is when she kissed me, and I quickly pushed her away."

Taylor pursed her lips as she thought about what Matt just said. Matt could see it in her eyes that she looked confused as hell, and then walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Taylor, please believe me when I tell you all this. It is the truth. Taylor, I love you so much. Besides, why would I have someone take pictures of me and Amy kissing?"

"Why would someone do it in the first place?" Taylor asked.

"I think they are doing it because someone doesn't want us together. But, I'm not going to allow that. I'm not going to let anyone or anything come between us," Matt said confidently.

"Promise?" Taylor asked.

"I promise."

Later on that evening, Matt and Taylor went over to Jeff and Beth's house, and while the guys were downstairs, the girls were upstairs in the master bedroom. Taylor sighed as she flopped on the bed and told Beth everything what happened.

"I don't know, Beth. I believe him, but then again, I don't. What should I do?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you what to do," Beth said as she also flopped on the bed. "Let me ask you this-how did he look when he was explaining what happened?"

Taylor shrugged. "He looked angry and frustrated at the same time. It's like his eyes were pleading with me to believe him. His eyes truly looked like he didn't do it."

"Well, then why are you asking me?" Beth asked. "He brought up a good point earlier-why would he have someone take pictures of him and Amy kissing? Technically that would be cheating, and I would think if he was doing that he would try and be secretive about it. Don't you?"

Taylor only nodded as she sat up. "Yeah, maybe."

"No maybe about it. He was pretty hurt when he found out about Adam and Amy. I truly don't think he would get back together with her, or even cheat on you with her for that matter. He wouldn't do anything like that."

Before Taylor could respond, both Jeff and Matt walked in the bedroom. "Baby, are you about ready to go?" Matt asked as he sat next to Taylor.

"Yeah I think so. Beth, thanks for the talk," she said as she hugged her older sister.

"No problem. Just remember what I said, ok?"

Taylor nodded as she and Matt left the house. Jeff and Beth didn't live but a couple of miles away, and as they drove down the gravel path, Matt slipped his hand into Taylor's. He was a little surprised when she let him.

"Babe, your being awful quiet," Matt said, breaking the few minutes of silence. "Everything ok?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. Ummm...everything you told me earlier-it's all true?"

"It's all true. I promise."

Matt then pulled into the driveway, and walked over to the passenger side of the car to help out Taylor. When Taylor got out of the car, she immediately pulled Matt toward him and passionately kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Is it so wrong for me to kiss my boyfriend?"

Matt couldn't help but chuckle as Taylor said boyfriend. "So...is everything ok with us?"

Taylor looked into Matt's eyes for a minute, and ultimately nodded. Matt then picked her up in his arms, and continued to passionately kiss her. Matt broke the kiss only for a second, only to open the door and walk toward their room. He gently tossed her on the bed, and began to make love to her.

The next morning, Taylor slowly opened up her eyes and realized her warmth was gone. When she sat up, she sadly saw Matt starting to pack for his next road trip. "Hey."

Matt looked in her direction, and returned her smile. He then walked toward her, and placed a long soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning baby. How did you sleep?"

Taylor smirked. "I slept very well, thank you. That's probably because you wore me out half the night."

Matt chuckled as he went back to packing. "Ummm...baby, you know what I was thinking about this morning while you were sleeping?"

"What is it?"

"We didn't use protection last night," Matt stated.

He was right. Matt and Taylor spent half the night making love with each other, and were to consumed with each other that Matt didn't grab a condom. "Yeah, I guess we didn't, did we?" Taylor responded, feeling a little nervous. "What if..."

"Hey, let's not worry about it right now. If it did happen...I'm not going anywhere, but we'll cross that bridge when it comes. For right now, we can just think of last night as amazing."

Taylor nodded as she kneeled on the bed in front of Matt and kissed him once more. Another hour later, Taylor sadly watched as Matt grabbed the last of his suitcases, obviously being ready to go.

"So, your ready, huh?" she asked as they stepped closer to the garage.

Matt nodded as he kissed Taylor's forehead. "Luckily, all the shows this road trip are in North and South Carolina. So, I won't be too far away," he said as he looked at his watch. "I better get on the road. I love you."

"I love you too," Taylor responded as Matt left the house. Matt drove a short distance, and instead of turning right toward the highway, he turned left toward a subdivision. After a few minutes of twists and turns, he turned into an all too familiar driveway-Amy's driveway.

He left the car running as he walked toward the front door, and pounded on it until she opened it. "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I know about the pictures. Somehow, Taylor got pictures of that day you came over, and we were in them kissing. I know you know how she got them."

"I don't know anything," Amy said, trying to sound all innocent.

"Bullshit Amy!" Matt spat. "Listen...stay away from me and stay away from Taylor! Get it through your thick head Amy-we are over!"

Matt then turned and head toward the car, not wanting to hear or see Amy's reaction. A small smile crept across his face as he drove away, and felt proud of himself. Hopefully Amy would listen, and stay away.


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, KimmieCena, GoddessWriteroftheNight, MusicLuver22 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

A couple of weeks had past since Matt told Amy to leave him and Taylor alone, and surprisingly she listened so far. It was a cold morning in middle January, and Taylor was having a miserable morning at the hospital. It was only 10AM, and she had been through 2 surgeries and helped the ER with several cases. It also didn't help she wasn't feeling well. As Taylor walked up to the nurses reception area, she sighed as she handed some files to Sierra, who immediately noticed her mood.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's been a long day, and it's only 10 AM. Plus, it doesn't help that I'm not feeling well," Taylor said as she adjusted her long ponytail.

"What's the matter?" Sierra asked.

Taylor only shrugged. "I'm sure it's only the flu bug. I'll be fine. I'm going to take a break for a minute."

Sierra only nodded as Taylor grabbed her phone and walked toward the break room. She got as comfortable as she could on a plastic chair, and then decided to check her phone. No missed calls. She then decided to see if she couldn't get a hold of Matt, and softly smiled when he did answer the phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hey. I have had a hell of a morning, and I just needed to call and say hi."

"Aw, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, it's only 10, and I have helped with 2 surgeries, and helped ER with several cases. Sorry I'm so whiney. I'm just tired and still not feeling well."

"I'm sorry your having such a rough morning, Tay."

Taylor shrugged, although she obviously knew Matt couldn't see it. "It's alright-it all comes with the territory. What's new with you?"

"Well, I do have some good news. I was just in a meeting with Vince and Teddy Long, and although I knew, they told me that Jeff is starting to train again. Soon he will be signing a new WWE contract."

"That's awesome," Taylor exclaimed. "When do you think that will happen?"

"Probably not till the summer, like after Summerslam. Now, I have a question. If you aren't feeling well, why aren't you home in bed?"

"Matt, you know me! I would drive myself nuts at home, and besides I'm fine. I can just tell the flu is coming on."

"If you say so," Matt chuckled. "Listen baby, I hate to go, but I have to head to the arena soon. I'm one of the first ones to train in the ring."

"Ok, that's fine. My break will be up soon, anyway."

"Alright. How about when I get home, I am going to make you lay down in bed and I will wait on you until you are feeling better. How does that sound?"

Taylor giggled. "It sounds like heaven!"

"Good. Ok, I better go. I'll call you later. Love you Tay."

"I love you too Matt. Bye."

Taylor hung up her phone and realized she had about 10 minutes left on her break. She then set her phone alarm, and leaned her head back, hoping to catch a quick cat nap. Within moments, she felt like she was being watched, and when she opened her eyes, Amy was standing over her.

"Amy?"

"Hi Taylor. Umm...your co-worker said you were down here, and I was hoping we could talk for a minute."

"Uh, yeah I guess," she responded as she stood up to face Amy. Taylor couldn't have felt more uncomfortable than at that very moment. "What's on your mind?"

"Will you tell Matt to leave me the hell alone?" Amy asked with a straight face. "I'm trying to move on with my life with Adam, and he has been bugging me non-stop for the last several weeks."

Taylor couldn't believe the words coming out of Amy's mouth. "What? You can't be serious."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I'm serious. Please tell him to leave me the hell alone!" she exclaimed as she walked away.

Taylor was completely dumbfounded, and couldn't believe what she just heard. All through her day, she wondered if it was true or not, and when Matt got home late that night, he was also surprised to see her awake.

"Hey, I thought you would have been fast asleep," he said as he walked into the bedroom.

Taylor smirked. "I've had a lot on my mind today."

"Like what? What's wrong?" he asked as he began to undress and grabbed his pajama pants.

"Amy came to visit me at the hospital today."

Matt, who had his back toward Taylor, turned around in shock. "She did? What did she have to lie about this time?"

"She told me that you have been bugging her non-stop over the last several weeks. She told me to tell you to leave her alone," Taylor explained, not making eye contact with Matt. "Is it true?"

"Hell no it isn't true! God, she is such a damn psycho!" Matt said as he grew angry and frustrated. "Tay, I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to worry about it and wonder, but she is the one who has been bugging me and calling me."

Matt and Taylor spent another hour or so fighting about the situation, and the whole Amy subject in general. "So, you honestly think I still have feelings for Amy?" Matt exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"You know what's crazy?" Taylor asked. "It's crazy how much we have been fighting lately."

"Don't I know it. Hey, I have a stupid question-why are we even together if you don't trust me?"

Taylor was surprised. She certainly didn't expect him to question their relationship. She could feel tears start to roll down her cheeks. "So...what are you saying, Matt? Do you want to break up?"

"No, I don't want to break up, but why be in a relationship if you don't trust me at all? Hell, each time I leave on a road trip you probably think I'm having an affair with her, don't you?"

"I never said that at all!" Taylor exclaimed as she got out of bed. "I never thought you would cheat on me, and I really never said I didn't trust you."

Matt stayed silent and then noticed Taylor start to get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not staying here tonight. You make accusations toward me that aren't even true, and I'm just so sick of fighting! I can't take it anymore."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of it either. I don't know, I feel like I'm done fighting."

Taylor smirked as she pulled on her coat. "I'm done fighting too. We might as well call it quits!"

"Fine!" Matt exclaimed.

Taylor stayed with Jeff and Beth during the week, and wouldn't accept any of Matt's phone calls. Matt even tried getting Jeff to talk to Taylor for him, but she wouldn't listen to him either. When Matt got home from his next road trip, he was really hoping that Taylor would be home and they could work things out. Instead, he came home to an empty house, and all of her possessions gone. He then noticed the promise ring on the night stand. As he fell on his bed, disgusted with himself, Taylor was crying on the bathroom floor in Jeff and Beth's house.

"Shhh...it's going to be ok," Beth said as she pulled Taylor into a hug.

"No it's not! Matt and I aren't together right now, and I find out we're going to have a baby. Beth, what am I going to do?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best.  
**

**A/N: Ok, so when I announce a character is pregnant, I usually continue on with the story-I don't jump another year later. I am however jumping a year in this story just so I can take the story where I want it to. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**November 2007**

As Taylor woke up early one morning, she couldn't help but think about the events of the past year and a half. She hadn't seen or spoke to Matt since the night they broke up in January, and took a job at another hospital in northern North Carolina...where she would be closer to her parents. She sighed as she glanced at the clock-7AM. As she began to think about Matt again, she heard cries from the next room.

When Taylor walked into the room, her 14 month old daughter was smiling brightly at her and waiting patiently for Taylor to pick her up. "Hi baby doll!" she exclaimed as she picked up the infant from the crib. As Taylor made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, her mind wondered once more.

It had been extremely hard to keep her secret, especially since Jeff and Beth were still very much together. Beth of course knew about little Maddy, and knew about Matt. Jeff knew, but he just figured the baby was a creation from a one night stand. Luckily, Maddy looked a lot like Taylor, except for the black hair and she had Matt's eyes and could get away with the one night stand story. She was even born on September 22, one day before Matt's birthday.

As Taylor got Maddy settled in her high chair, she began to fry an egg and poured some juice for Maddy's breakfast. After she set the food in front of the infant, she heard the doorbell ring. When she looked through the peep hole, she wasn't surprised to see Jeff and Beth on the other side of the door. Taylor knew they were coming for a visit.

"Hey guys!" Taylor exclaimed when she opened up the door.

"Hey sis," Beth said as she hugged her younger sister. Once they broke apart, Jeff also took a hug from Taylor. "Good to see you Tay."

"You too!" she told Jeff as they all headed toward the kitchen. Jeff and Beth instantly started doting on Maddy, and Taylor softly smiled. "By the way, thank you guys for coming and baby-sitting. I usually have the lady across the hall do it, but she's going out of town."

"Oh don't worry about it," Jeff said as he handed another piece of egg to Maddy. "We are always happy to come and play with our niece."

Taylor smirked as she began to clean up the kitchen. To bad Jeff didn't know that really was his niece. Beth noticed the face Taylor was making and heard the smirk, and then grabbed her sister by the arm. "Jeff, Taylor and I need to go have a sister conversation. Do you mind looking after Maddy for a second?"

"No go ahead. We have this under control," Jeff replied, not even looking at the girls.

Beth then literally pulled Taylor down the hall, and into her bedroom. "Ok, Beth, what's up?" Taylor asked as Beth shut the door. "I think you pulled my arm out of the socket."

"How much longer are you going to keep your little secret? I took one look at Maddy this morning, and could instantly tell she has Matt's eyes. Jeff will figure it out one of these days."

Taylor sighed as she sat down on her bed, hiding her face in her hands. Beth then sat next to her, and draped her arm around Taylor's shoulders. "Tay, I love that little girl very much. Each time I see her, I can tell she gets alot of love from you. But, don't you think she deserves to feel love from her father? Don't you think she deserves to know her mommy and her daddy?"

Taylor only nodded. "Beth, it isn't that simple. I haven't seen or talked to Matt since that night we broke up-it will be 2 years this January. For all I know he could be married by now or in a serious relationship now."

"Tay...I can tell you for a fact Matt's single right now. Sure, he's had a casual girlfriend, but he hasn't had a serious relationship since you. He even asked about you to Jeff the other day."

Taylor softly smiled. "He did?"

"Yeah he did. Taylor, I honestly think deep down he still loves you. Are you afraid of calling him or something?"

"I don't know," Taylor responded. "How do you think he's going to react when I tell him he has a 14 month old daughter? He's going to hate me."

"You don't know that, and plus you know as well as I do that he's always wanted kids. The longer you put this off the more hurt he's going to be."

Taylor nodded once more as she wiped away some tears. "Maybe your right. I'll try and get the courage to call him," she said as she glanced at the clock. "But, now I must get ready for work."

Within the hour, Taylor left the apartment and drove several miles to the hospital she now worked at. As she walked through the sliding doors, she turned toward the ER instead of the childrens floor. Although she loved kids, she found working in the ER more exciting, and made the days go by faster.

"Hey Kayla," she said as she put her jacket and purse away. "Anything exciting happen so far this morning?"

"Oh the usual. We did have a guy be admitted this morning for his appendix. Dr. Brandt told me this morning that he wants you to assist in this gentleman's surgery."

Taylor nodded as she took one last drink of coffee. "Ok, sounds good. I'll go see him now."

Taylor walked down the hall, and saw Dr. Brandt working on some paperwork in his office. She then knocked on the door frame. "Good morning Dr. Brandt."

"Taylor, come on in," he gestured. "You are just the person I need to see. As you know, my regular nurse is off today, and I have a surgery scheduled in a half hour. I would love to have your help on it."

"Sure, I would be glad too. What are we looking at?"

"This man has been complaining of pain, and we are going to be taking out his appendix. In fact, he's in room 203. Would you go ahead and prep him."

"Sure. I will see you soon," Taylor said as she got up and left. She got the appropriate medications to prep him, and swiftly knocked on the door. When she popped her head in, she wasn't expecting to see the figure laying in the bed.

When he heard walking come closer toward him, Matt turned toward the person. He was also surprised. "Tay?"

Taylor nervously smiled as she checked Matt's vitals. "Hi Matt."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ummm...this is the hospital I work at now. I'm here to get you prepped for your surgery."

Matt was speechless as Taylor began her work. "Ok, Matt, your set. I will be back shortly and we'll get your appendix taken care of."

"Ok. Can I ask a question real quick?" Matt asked nervously.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Are you going to be with me during the surgery?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, I will be there."

As soon as Taylor walked out of the room, she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Oh my God! I can't believe he's here,_ she thought as she walked toward the nurses station.

When she got there, she saw Jeff talking with some nurses. "Taylor, I just got a call from Dad. Is Matt ok?"

"I just prepped him from surgery. We are going to take out his appendix in about 15 minutes. The waiting room is just down the hall, and I will let you know when the surgery is done."

Jeff nodded. "Ok fair enough. By the way, I can tell in your eyes that your questioning where Maddy is-Beth is still at the apartment with her."

Taylor softly smiled. She had indeed thought that. "I didn't say anything," she coyly said as she walked away.

Within a few minutes, Taylor, along with another nurse, retrieved Matt's bed, and began to roll him down the hall-heading toward the surgery floor.

"Taylor..." Matt began groggily.

Taylor looked down, and could see Matt was clearly out of it. "Matt, did you say something?"

"I miss you. I still love you."

"Matt, I can clearly see the medicine is starting to kick in. You don't mean that..."

Matt nodded. "Yeah I do mean it. I miss you a lot. And I still love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank XxBritni-LinnxX, xoxLiveLifexox, BournePriceless54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KimmieCena, GoddessWriteroftheNight and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

It had been a full hour since Taylor told Jeff about Matt going into surgery. Jeff, who was now joined by his dad and Shannon Moore, was now starting to pace the room, and began to annoy both men.

"JEFF! Will you sit down?" Shannon finally asked. "Your annoying the hell out of me."

"I have to agree son," Gil said. "It's a routine appendix surgery. I'm sure Matt will be fine. By the way, where's Beth?"

"Beth is at Taylor's apartment watching Maddy."

"Who's Maddy?" Shannon asked.

"Maddy is Taylor's one year old daughter."

"Taylor has a daughter?!" Gil exclaimed.

Before anything else could be said, all three men saw Taylor walking toward them. "Taylor, good to see you!" Gil exclaimed as he hugged her. "How's Matt?"

"Matt will be perfectly fine. The surgery was a complete success."

"That's good to hear," Jeff said. "Can we see him?"

"Not quite yet. He's still coming out of the anesthia. I'll come and get you when he's awake."

"Alright sounds good. Thanks Taylor," Jeff said.

"Your welcome. I need to get back to work, so I'll see you guys soon," Taylor said as she walked away. As Taylor walked back to her work station, she didn't know why, but she felt uncomfortable around her former friends. Maybe it was because none of them knew about Maddy, and practically all of her daddy's family was nearby. Just then, she saw the elevator open, and Beth and Maddy were in her view.

"Hey Beth. What are you guys doing?" Taylor asked. When Maddy saw her mom in full view, she literally lunged out of Beth's arms and went toward Taylor. "Hi baby doll!" she exclaimed.

"MAMA!" Maddy squealed.

"Well, Jeff just called and said that Matt's surgery went well, and I knew that you left the car seat, so I decided to come up and visit. You don't mind that I brought Maddy, do you?"

Taylor shook her head. "Of course not...but, do you think it's a good idea to bring her in the room?"

"She won't hurt anything. Are you afraid someone is going to figure it out? You said that you were going to talk to Matt. Now he is in the hospital you work at. Interesting..."

"Beth, Matt just had surgery. I'm not going to spring the news of him having a daughter now."

"Yeah, maybe your right," she agreed.

"Listen, I need to get back to work," Taylor said as she handed Maddy back to Beth. "I'll catch up with you guys at home."

Within a few minutes, Jeff watched Beth come into the room, Maddy also wanted him to hold her. While everyone was talking, Jeff looked down at Maddy, who happen to give him a big smile, and then happen to glance at Matt.

"Beth, can I please see you outside for a minute?" he asked while standing up. "Matt, we'll be right back."

"Ok." he said.

As soon as Beth shut the door, she gave her boyfriend a questioning look. "What's up?"

"I have a serious question for you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Is Maddy Matt's daughter?" Jeff asked.

By the look on Beth's face, Jeff was almost certain he had his answer. "Why didn't you tell me? Why hasn't Taylor told Matt?"

"She swore to me not to tell anyone, and as for her telling Matt...I don't know why she didn't. I think she was afraid. How did you finally figure it out?"

"She was cooing, and I looked down at her to see what she was doing. I then glanced at Matt, who was talking at the time. I then noticed the resemblance. She is going to tell Matt soon, isn't she?"

"I told her she needed to," Beth said. "She didn't want to do it today because obviously he just got done with surgery. Are you mad at me now for not telling you?"

Jeff shrugged. "No, not really. You were just honoring your sister's wishes. You just have to make sure Taylor tells Matt!"

Later on that afternoon, after everyone had left, Taylor needed to check on Matt. She paused in front of his door, and took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door.

When she walked on, she was kind of glad to see him asleep. Unfortunately, as she moved his sheet to check his dressing, he woke up.

"Hey," he said groggily.

"Hi. Sorry I woke you up. I just need to check your bandages."

"That's ok," he said.

A few moments of silence passed as Taylor changed the bandages. "Ok, you should be set. Are you in a lot of pain?" Taylor asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, not right now. Can I tell you something?"

"Ummm...sure what is it?"

"I remember what I told you before my surgery. I know you probably thought I was out of it, and didn't know what I was saying...but I did. I still miss you, even after almost 2 years. I still love you."

Taylor smirked. She could feel tears start to brim in her eyes. "Matty..."

"You know, no one has called me that since you."

Taylor giggled. "It isn't as simple as just getting back together. I'm sure we've both changed."

"Yeah maybe, but we can get to know each other again. Please?"

Taylor looked into his eyes, and could truly tell he was being truthful. "Ummm...I actually arranged time off tomorrow so you can come to my house when your released. That way, you don't have to go through a long car ride home. We can talk more then."

"That's real nice, Taylor. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Listen, I need to get back to work. I'll come back and check on you later."

The next morning, Taylor helped Matt collect some of his things, and were soon walking into her apartment.

"Well, here we are," Taylor said as she opened the front door.

"Hey, you have a nice place," Matt said.

"Thanks," she replied as Jeff, Beth and Maddy walked into the room. Matt's eyes widened as soon as he saw the little girl. "Tay, you have a daughter?"

"Well, we are going to get going," Beth said before Taylor could say something. "Matt, we'll come back to pick you up in a couple of days...when your feeling better."

"Alright. Thanks."

After everyone left, Matt turned his attention back to Taylor. "I didn't know you had a daughter. How old is she? What's her name?"

"Her name is Madelyn Claire Britt, but I call her Maddy. She is 14 months old, and was actually born on Sept. 22, the day before your birthday. I wanted to give her her father's last name, but we weren't together when she was born."

Matt then took the happy toddler from Taylor, and began to play with her. "She's such a sweet little girl. Has she always been this happy?"

Taylor couldn't help but smile as Matt played with his daughter. "Yeah, she's always been a happy baby. I've been very lucky."

"So, earlier you said you weren't together with the father when she was born. Can I ask what happened?"

Taylor shrugged as she began to wipe away some tears. "Ummm...we just had a huge fight, and the relationship ended."

"That sounds like the way we ended things," Matt said as he walked past a mirror. Maddy started giggling as Matt pointed to different parts of his face, and did the same to Maddy. As he pointed to her eyes, he noticed the similarities. He then turned toward Taylor.

"Hey Tay..."

"Matt," she interrupted, "I need to tell you something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but you are Maddy's father. We have a daughter together."


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, GoddessWriteroftheNight, Krista Hardy, XxBritni-LinnxX, ShelbyR21, KimmieCena, .livingforCMPUNK., Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and xoxLiveLifexox for the awesome reviews!**

Matt was shocked and literally couldn't speak as Taylor said the four little words that changed his life: You are Maddy's father. He once again looked in the mirror, and instantly started to notice the similarities he shared with his daughter.

"Matt, please say something."

When he finally looked Taylor in the eye, she swore she could see a tear or two. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have been with you from the start," he asked calmly.

It was now Taylor's turn to cry. "I am so so sorry, Matt. I found out like a week after we broke up. You were at the top of your game, and I guess I was afraid I was going to burden you with a kid."

"Burden me? How in the world would you have burdened me?" Matt asked as he put Maddy down on the floor, who instantly toddled to her toys in the corner of the room.

"I don't know. I can't explain why I thought that way, but I did. I wanted to call you a million times over the past year, but didn't know if you were with someone else or even married. So, I just left you alone, and we've been on our own ever since. Your probably mad now, right?"

Matt smirked as he ran his hands over his hair, and sat down on the couch. "Don't you think I have a right to be angry? I just found out that I have a daughter. I missed the first year of her life."

Taylor nodded. "I don't blame you a bit for being mad. I mean Beth said-"

"Wait a minute," Matt interrupted as he stood up. "Beth knows? What about Jeff, does he?"

Taylor sighed. "Beth does know, and Jeff only found out yesterday. But, please don't be mad at either of them. I begged Beth not to say anything, and like I said, Jeff only found out yesterday."

Matt didn't say anything as he looked over to the corner of the room, and stared at Maddy playing with one of her toys. "Does your parents know I'm her dad?"

"No. I gave them the story of a one night stand, and fortunately they bought it. I knew that they would give me hell, and think things of you that aren't true."

Matt nodded. Maddy then walked over to Matt with a book in her hand. "Do you want me to read you a story?" Matt asked her as she furiously nodded.

"I'm going to get your bed ready," Taylor whispered as Matt began to read. She smiled as she watched the sight in the living room. It should have been like this from the beginning.

A couple of hours past, and Maddy was already attached to Matt's hip. "Well, she finally laid down," Taylor said as she closed Maddy's bedroom door.

"She's a beautiful little girl," Matt said as Taylor sat next to him. "You know...now that I know she exists, I want her to be a permanent part of my life...and I want you there too."

"Well, I'm not going to deny you seeing Maddy now that you've met her. That would really be a bitchy on my part," she said as Matt smirked. A moment of silence past between the two, and Matt couldn't help but want to kiss her. Little did he know, she also felt the same way. "Ummm...I have a few movies of Maddy, and I can pull out her baby book and photo album if you want me to," Taylor finally said.

"Yeah that would be great," Matt replied. As Taylor left for a moment, he was cussing himself out in his mind. I should have went for it, he thought to himself.

Taylor and Matt spent the next hour or so looking through Maddy's baby book and photo album. "She only weighed 6lbs & 10 oz?" Matt exclaimed as he read Maddy's birth announcement. "You certainly wouldn't guess that now."

Taylor giggled. "Yeah, she was born about 2 or 3 weeks early, and has certainly grown to be a chubby little thing."

Matt then saw pictures of her the day she was born, several throughout her first year of life, and more from her first birthday party. Taylor could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm really sorry Matt. I'm sorry you missed out on the important moments."

He softly smiled as he glanced at Taylor. "What's important now is that I will be there for her 2nd birthday party."

"Absolutely."

"Ummm...Tay, would you consider coming back to Cameron with me when Jeff and Beth come to pick me up? I want to formally introduce Maddy to her grandfather, and some friends."

"Let me see what I can do getting off work, but sure, I'll come. Speaking of parents, I should probably tell my parents the truth."

Matt nodded as he gently squeezed her hand. "You know that if you want me to, I'll be here by your side. When do you want do it?"

"Thanks Matty...and I want to do it as soon as possible. I thought about calling them to come over tonight, but I didn't know how you would feel."

"I feel pretty sore, but if you want to do it tonight, I'm not going to argue. Like I said, I want to be by your side."

Taylor nodded. She then got her cell phone and called her mom, who agreed to the meeting. The afternoon seemed to fly by, especially since Matt spent every free moment with Maddy. "Tay, are you ready?" Matt asked as Taylor prepared some drinks.

She took a deep breath. "Ummm...no, not really, but I know it needs to be done."

Matt then wrapped his arms around Taylor, hugging her tightly. "For luck."

Taylor liked the feeling of being back in his arms, and hugged him back. "Thanks Matt."

Matt and Taylor then locked eyes with each other. Matt softly smiled as he placed his finger underneath Taylor's chin, and gently pulled her close. Their lips were only inches apart when they both heard the doorbell ring. "Damn," Matt exclaimed out loud.

Taylor smirked. "I better get that," she said as she walked away. As Matt watched her, he was cussing in his mind. "They have some horrible timing," he whispered.

"Mom. Dad, hi!" Taylor exclaimed once she opened the door.

"Hi Taylor," Diane said as she grabbed her granddaughter. "What's so important that you couldn't tell us over the phone?"

"Yeah, I hope...well hello Matt," Rich said, certainly surprised. "I certainly didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello again, sir," Matt said politely as he extended his hand, and did the same to Taylor's mom. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Britt."

Diane smiled politely as Taylor instructed them to sit down. "Ummm...I have something to say, and I know that you guys probably won't be happy with me."

"It can't be all that bad," Diane said as Maddy crawled off her lap and once again into Matt's arms.

"Ok, here it goes," Taylor began. "The one night stand story I gave you guys was a lie. I know who Maddy's father is."

As she spoke, Taylor could see the anger in Rich's eyes. "Who is then?" he asked.

"Maddy's father is Matt," Taylor said as she glanced at Matt.

"So, you've been lying to us all this time?" Diane exclaimed. "Why?"

"Matt and I weren't together at the time, and I was scared. I thought I was going to burden him with a daughter, so I didn't tell him either."

"So, Matt, what do you have to say about all this?" Rich asked. "Wait, don't tell me you didn't know either."

"Actually, I didn't know. I only found out today," Matt said as Rich rolled his eyes.

"That I hardly believe."

"It's true daddy. I was scared to tell him. The only other person that knows the whole story was Beth. The only reason why she didn't say anything is because I asked her not to."

"So, Matt, what do you plan on doing now that you know that you have a daughter?" Rich asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you plan on sticking around, or are you going to pay Taylor off and leave again?"

Matt wanted to rip apart Taylor's dad, but knew that wasn't a good idea. "First, I would never pay Taylor off. Second of all, now that I know that I have a daughter, I'm not going anywhere. I was talking with Taylor just a little bit ago, and I told her I wanted to be apart of Maddy's life."

The four adults argued for a little while longer until Rich and Diane finally left. When Taylor shut the door, she slammed it hard, causing both Matt and Maddy to jump. "I can't believe them!"

"Are you ok?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I just...I can't believe they didn't believe you didn't know anything about Maddy. They frustrate me sometimes!"

"Listen, Maddy is already in her pj's. I'll lay her down, and when I come back in here we can talk some more."

Taylor only nodded as Matt and Maddy disappeared down the hall. Matt laid Maddy down in her crib, and wrapped her tightly in a blanket. He then played the soft music Taylor told him about, and gently patted her back. "Good night Maddy," he said smiling. "Daddy loves you."

When Matt walked back into the living room, Taylor was waiting for him on the couch, as was a cup of iced tea. "Did she lay down ok?"

Matt nodded as he sat down next to Taylor. "Yep, I did everything you told me too, and she lied down perfectly fine."

"Good...Matt, listen I'm sorry you had to go through that tonight."

"It's alright. At least they know the truth. I honestly don't care what they think of me," he said as Taylor nodded. "By the way, you didn't say anything about what I said earlier."

"What did you say?"

"After I told you I wanted to keep Maddy in my life. I want to keep you in my life too."

"Of course I'm back in your life. I'm our daughter's mother."

"That's not what I meant. I want us to get to know each other again...and maybe get back to where we once were."

"Matt..."

"Shhh," Matt whispered as he once again pulled Taylor close to him, and their lips finally crashed together. As they continued kissing, Taylor liked the feeling of being in Matt's arms again, and didn't want the feeling to end.


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy, GoddessWriteroftheNight, xoxLiveLifexox and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

Matt and Taylor continued kissing for another few moments before Matt broke the kiss. They looked into each others eyes once again, both smiled and started kissing once more, this time with a little more passion.

"I love you," Matt whispered in between kisses. "I'm so happy to have you back in my arms."

Taylor grinned as Matt kissed her forehead, and held her close. "I am happy to be back in your arms too, Matt," she said as she bit her bottom lip. "And...I still love you too."

Matt smiled. "I am so glad to hear you say that."

Taylor returned his smile as they quickly kissed. "So...what happens now?"

"Well, what do you want to happen?"

"I have one question before anything. There is the whole Amy situation..."

Matt softly smiled. "I will have you know that once again Amy apologized, but this time it was for trying to break us up. She realized what a good thing she had when we were together, and was plain jealous that I had found happiness again."

Taylor nodded. "So..."

"Amy and I have made amends, but don't worry, she isn't like my best buddy or anything. If I see her, I say hi and that's about it. I don't even call her anymore."

Taylor nodded once more. "I guess I can live with that. I have an idea-how about we take things one step at a time, and hopefully get back to where we were."

"I like that idea," Matt responded.

"I have one more question that I have to ask. We aren't working on things just because of Maddy, right?"

Matt almost looked hurt as Taylor asked the question. "Tay, of course not! I should have went after you the night we broke up-I shouldn't have let you leave. I should have pressed Beth harder to find out where you were. Taylor, you have been on my mind every day since we broke up, and I know that probably sounds pathetic," he said smirking.

Taylor quickly nodded her head. "No, it doesn't sound pathetic. You have been on my mind as well. Each time I looked at our daughter, I could, and still can, see a lot of you. Do you want to know why I wanted to name her Madelyn?"

"Sure," Matt said as he began to rub Taylor's arm.

"Well, when I found out I was having a girl, the only name that came to mind was the nickname I called you-Matty. I also liked the name Madelyn, so that's what I named her and that's why I call her Maddy."

Matt smirked as he kissed Taylor once more. "You know what, it's late. We're both tired. Why don't we just crash?"

"That sounds perfect," Taylor responded as she and Matt walked toward her bedroom. Matt had to admit he was a little disappointed when he saw a inflatable mattress with a sheet and heavier blanket. "Ok," she said, "You can have the bed so you can be more comfortable. I can take the air mattress."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah it's fine," Taylor confirmed. "I want you to have the bed. I think you'll sleep better."

"That may be true," he said as he walked closer to his girlfriend, "but I think I will sleep even better with you by my side. I promise I won't bite...unless you want me too," Matt said with an evil smile on his face.

Taylor didn't argue, as she and Matt both climbed into bed. Taylor fell instantly asleep in Matt's arms, and for the first time in a long time, she slept soundly through the night.

**1 WEEK LATER**

In the week that past, Matt was feeling alot better from his surgery, and with Taylor and Maddy, he was on his way home. Matt loved every minute he was able to spend with Maddy, and couldn't help but beam when his daughter called him dada.

As Taylor drove down the highway toward Cameron, Matt glanced toward the driver seat, and could tell she looked a little nervous. He then grabbed her hand, and gently squeezed it. "Baby, are you ok?"

Taylor shrugged. "I guess I'm a little nervous. I'm sure your dad's going to hate me after he finds out that I hid Maddy from you."

"Actually...I already told him, so he knew what to expect, and no he doesn't hate you."

"You already told him? What did he say?" Taylor anxiously asked.

"He was surprised at first, but I explained to him the situation, and told him I wasn't going anywhere. I think he's just excited now to have a granddaughter."

Within a half hour, Taylor drove up Matt's driveway, and placed the car in park. She chuckled at the sign that hung on Matt's porch. "**Welcome home Matt, Taylor & Maddy.** Matt, who did this?" Taylor asked as she retrieved her sleeping daughter.

"We did," Jeff said as he, Beth and Gil all walked toward the car from the side of the house. "We thought it would be a nice gesture."

"It is nice. Thanks bro," Matt said.

Gil then walked up to Taylor, and patted Maddy's back. "She is a very pretty little girl. I think she looks a lot like Matt."

"Yes she does. He definietly can't deny she is his daughter," Taylor sarcastically replied. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's ok. She's starting to wake up anyway," Taylor replied as as she handed Maddy to Gil. "Maddy, can you say hi to Grandpa?"

Neither Gil or Maddy said anything as they just stared at each other, and Gil couldn't help but chuckle as Maddy attempted to take his hat off his head. He then put the hat on the little girl. "How's that?"

"Ok, it's my turn," Jeff said as he grabbed his niece from his dad. "It's pretty funny-I was always called Uncle Jeff, and now I'm really Uncle Jeff."

"Boy, nothing gets by you!" Beth said as everyone walked inside.

Once settled inside the house, the boys stayed in the living room, getting aquainted with the newest member of the family while Beth and Taylor grabbed some drinks. "Aren't you glad you told him?" Beth asked.

Taylor nodded as she glanced toward the living room. "I am so glad, and can't even see what I was afraid of now. I should have just told Matt from the beginning."

"That's what I told you."

"I know, Beth," Taylor said smiling. She then pointed toward Matt and Maddy. "Look at those two. Matt has only been with her a week, and they are already attached at the hip. I didn't even have to teach her that he was daddy. She just looked at him like the second day we were together, and she called him dada."

"Awe, that's cute. By the way, speaking of Matt, anything going on between you two?"

"Ummm...we agreed to get to know each other again, and take it one day at a time. Amy is no longer an issue, and I think we've both grown over the past year. I now really think we can make this work."

"Good. I hope it all can work out for you guys."

"Thanks Beth."

Everyone stayed at the house a few more hours, and soon Matt and Taylor were alone with Maddy asleep on the couch. "Well, I better get the play pen set up," Taylor said. "I want to lay her down."

"Oh, before you do that, I want to show you something," Matt said as he took Taylor's hand.

After making sure Maddy was ok on the couch, Taylor followed Matt down the hall, and stopped in front of a door across from Matt's room.

"What's going on, Matt?"

"As you know, I really want us to work out, and hope one day we will all live in this house. Maddy needed a room to sleep in, so I had Beth and Jeff set this up," he said as he opened the door.

Taylor was dumbfounded and surprised as she stepped into Maddy's new room. The crib was away from the window, and decked out in brown and baby pink polka dots, just like at Taylor's apartment. There was also a changing table, dresser and of course lots of stuffed animals. "Wow!" Taylor finally said.

"Does everything look ok? There aren't any clothes in her closet yet, but I figured we could go shopping together, and I even got the same lullaby CD she has at your apartment."

"Matt, you didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes I did. Like I told you, I hope one of these days you AND Maddy will both move in, but if not, she still needs a room to stay in during visits," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Do you like it?"

"Everything looks great," she said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Matt's waist. "Thank you, and I love you."

"Your welcome," he said as he bent down for a kiss. "And I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

**A big thank you goes out to JJ-Jefferu, KimmieCena, Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, BournePriceless54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

**Afternoon of December 5th**

It was a chilly December afternoon, and Matt had to admit he was having fun shopping with Taylor in the toy department of a local store. Christmas was a mere weeks away, and this Christmas would be extra special-it would be his first with Maddy.

As he looked down the aisle full of dolls and doll clothes, his mind wondered to the last couple of weeks. Matt and Taylor have gotten so much closer, maybe even more close then when they were together the first time. It seemed like they stayed up for hours talking each night, and would fall asleep in each others arms. This day was also extra special. He really wanted Taylor and Maddy to move back in with him, and was trying to muster up some courage to ask.

"Matt! Hello...earth to Matt!"

Matt's thoughts were broken as he glanced at Taylor, who was holding a doll in her hand. "Are you still in there?" she sarcastically asked.

"Sorry," he smirked. "I was in my own little world."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I was asking which baby doll we should get."

Matt thought for a moment. He really didn't know a lot about baby dolls. "Ummm...how about the one in the purple dress?"

Taylor nodded as they walked down the aisle, and Matt let out a sigh of relief. He was glad he didn't choose a wrong one. They then walked past a big kitchen set, and Matt noticed Taylor sadly sigh.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I would love to get Maddy this, along with some dishes. I think she would have a ball, but unfortuantely, I don't have that kind of money."

Without saying anything, Matt put the big box in the cart, and started walking away like it was no big deal. Then, Taylor stopped him. "Matt, I can't afford that."

"Taylor, I'm her dad. These gifts are from Santa, technically the both of us. You don't have to buy everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Matt said firmly as he kissed Taylor's forehead. "This will be my first Christmas with her, and I want her to have the best."

After they finished their shopping and having a late lunch, Matt and Taylor hid the gifts in their bedroom before picking up Maddy from Jeff and Beth. "Hey Tay, can I ask you something?" he asked as they walked out the door.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You guys have been basically living with me for the past couple of weeks, and I have loved every minute we've been able to spend together. Our daughter is a special little person, and I will be extremely upset when you guys leave."

Taylor had a feeling she knew where this was going. "What are you trying to say?"

"Tay...I've been trying to ask you this all day. I want you and Maddy to come move in with me. I want my girls to be close all the time."

"What about my job, and my apartment? It will take a good couple of weeks to straighten everything out with them."

"I don't care about the small details," Matt said. "We can work those out later. Like I said, I want my girls around all the time. Please?" he asked as he stuck out his lower lip.

Taylor couldn't help but smile. "Ok."

Matt returned her smile, but not before he picked her up and twirled her around. "I love you."

"I love you too, Matt."

During the evening, Matt was slowly starting to feel worn out, tired and plain didn't feel good. After Taylor laid Maddy down for the night and walked into the bedroom, she noticed a sight she had never seen before. Matt was in bed before her, and although it was cold, he was buried under three thick blankets.

"Babe, are you ok?" she asked as she sat on his side of the bed. "You look like your still freezing."

"Feel my forehead. I have the chills, but I still feel hot."

Taylor did as she was asked, and it did feel like Matt had a fever. "I'm going to get you some Tylenol. You may be coming down with the flu."

Needless to say since he wasn't feeling well, Matt was up on and off throughout the night. When Taylor woke up the next morning, she was obviously surprised he was up before her.

"Good morning," she said. "How are you feeling?"

Matt shrugged. "Oh, not too bad. I definietly feel better than I did last night."

Matt took it easy throughout the day, but as afternoon turned into evening, he started feeling sick again. "Tay, can you bring that Tylenol again?" he called from the bedroom.

Taylor put Maddy in her high chair and fetched the medicine for Matt. When she walked into the bedroom, she didn't see him anywhere. Instead, he was in their master bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I just got done vomiting. I have the chills again and my temperature is back. I feel ten times worse."

"I have an idea," Taylor started as she helped Matt back into bed, "I'm going to call Beth to see if she can take Maddy overnight, just in case you are contagious. Then, I'm going to call your surgeon-just to make sure it doesn't have anything to do with your appendectomy."

Matt only nodded as he snuggled under the covers, and greatly appreciated the cold washcloth Taylor placed on his forehead moments later. "Thank you baby," he whispered.

"Your welcome. Yell if you need anything else."

Taylor immediately got on the phone with her sister, and was thankful Beth could take her. "What do you think is going on?" Beth asked as she helped Taylor pack an over night bag.

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling it has something to do with his surgery. He's been in some pain, and that pain is in the area from where his appendix was. I called his surgeon, but he has yet to call me back."

"Ok, don't worry about Maddy. She will be just fine with us. Call if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks Beth," Taylor exclaimed. She then gave her daughter a hug and kiss. "Bye bye Maddy. I want you to be a good girl for aunt Beth."

Throughout the night, neither Taylor or Matt slept. He was either in the bathroom getting sick, or couldn't move period because he was in so much pain.

About 5AM on the morning of the 7th, the surgeon finally called back, and from the way Matt's symptoms were described, he advised them to go back to the ER. "Where are we going?" Matt asked as Taylor helped him sit up.

"Your surgeon just called back. He wants to go back to the ER. He thinks it might be an abcess of infection they may of missed during your appendectomy."

Matt and Taylor made it to the hospital within a half hour, and Matt was immediately taken to the back for a CT scan. While waiting, Taylor called Gil and Jeff and Beth to let them know what was going on. She also tried calling her parents, but it just turned into another stupid fight. As she hung up the phone, she noticed Matt's doctor walk toward him.

"How's Matt? Is he going to be ok?" she asked anxiously.

"First, let me just say that it's a good thing you got him here when you did. Matt's surgeon was right-he does have an abcess of infection, and we are wanting to admit him to begin the heavy doses of antibotics."

"Yeah whatever needs to be done, let's do it. I'm sure Matt isn't going to argue with you. So, do you know how long he will be here?"

"I want Matt here at least the weekend, and then we will do another CT scan on Monday morning to see how well it worked. We will go from there."

"Ok sounds great. Can I see him?" Taylor asked.

"Sure this way," the doctor said, motioning Taylor to follow him. _Poor Matt_, she thought. _Another 3 whole days in the hospital. What a way to spend your weekend!_


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to thank Krista Hardy, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, xoxLiveLifexox, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!**

It was in fact a long weekend for Matt and Taylor. They really couldn't do anything in the hospital except wait...and wait...and wait some more. Finally, the sun rose on Monday morning, and Matt had never been so happy to see a Monday before in his life.

"I hope to God those anti-biotics worked!" Matt said as he shifted uncomfortably in bed. "I want to go home!"

"I know you do, and I think Maddy wants us to come home too. I called Beth earlier to check on her and she kept asking about dada and mama."

Matt smirked. "I miss her too. We're lucky that Beth's been able to have her all weekend."

Taylor nodded as Matt's doctor came into the room. "Good morning Matt and Taylor. Matt, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh, good I guess. I'm just ready to go home."

Matt's doctor smirked as he carefully helped Matt out of bed and into a wheelchair. "Well, let's go get a CT scan done and see if the abcess is gone," he said as he then turned to Taylor. "Taylor, you stay in the room, and we'll be back soon."

Taylor nodded as she bent down and quickly kissed Matt. "Good luck."

While she waited, Taylor flipped through a couple of magazines and called Beth one more time. Finally, Matt came back within a half hour. "Well, how did everything go?" she asked.

"We'll have the results in just a few minutes," the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"Matt, you look worried," Taylor commented as he settled back in bed.

"I'm not necessarily worried-just anxious. I just want to go home! I want to lay in my own bed, and be able to play with my daughter. I'm so freaking sick of hospitals!"

"Hey calm down," Taylor said as she began to rub his shoulder. "I'm sure everything will be fine, and you'll be able to go home later on today."

Matt nodded as he took Taylor's hand. "Thank you for being here the whole entire weekend. I'm sure it was boring as hell."

Taylor smirked. "It was kind of boring, but I didn't want to be anywhere else."

Just then, Matt's doctor walked back into the room, and by the look on his face, Matt and Taylor could see he didn't have good news. He took a deep breath before sitting down. "Ok Matt, from the look of the CT Scan, the anti-biotics didn't do any good-in fact the abcess got bigger."

"Bigger?" Matt asked. As Taylor glanced at Matt, she could tell he had a look of worry in his eyes.

"Yes, unfortuantely bigger. Now we have two options," the doctor explained. "The first option is a small arthroscopic procedure. Matt, you would basically be hooked up to an IV, and and the abcess would be pumped out into bags. If that doesn't work, we can do surgery and remove it."

"Either one will probably delay my return to the ring, won't it?" Matt asked bitterly as the doctor only nodded. "Damn it!"

"Matt..."

"Matt, if you and Taylor want to talk about it for a minute, that's perfectly fine. I'll be back in a minute," the doctor said, walking away.

Taylor watched the door shut, and then turned toward Matt, who was staring up at the ceiling in disgust. "Matt, cussing out loud isn't going to help your situation."

"I know that Taylor. I just...I'm so sick of hospitals, and I just want to get strong enough to train again and get back in the ring."

"I know your ready to go back to work, Matt, but I see you staying out of the ring longer a good thing."

"A good thing?" he asked. "How?"

"You get to spend more time with Maddy...and me."

Matt knew she was right. "Your right baby. I'm sorry."

"I can understand why your upset," Taylor said as she took his hand, "but your health is #1. Maddy needs her dad. I need you too. I don't want anything to happen to you," she said as Matt nodded. "So, are you ready to talk about what procedure you want to go through?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said as he ran his hands over his hair. "I would rather do the arthroscopic procedure first. It doesn't sound so serious and invasive."

"Alright. When your doctor comes back into the room, we'll tell him that."

For another 2 days, Matt was hooked up to more tubes and in more pain, but thankfully the procedure was working. By the end of the process, Matt had filled up 43 CC's of the abcess. Matt waited anxiously on Wednesday afternoon, hoping his doctor would give him the go ahead to go home.

"Tay, I hope to God this procedure worked! I filled up 43 CC's of the mucus, puss, blood-"

"Ok, you can stop explaining!" Taylor interrupted. "Your description is just plain disgusting!"

Matt chuckled. "Sorry."

Before Taylor could say anything more, Matt's doctor walked in the room.

"Matt, do you want the good news or the even better news?" the doctor asked.

"I'll take either," Matt exclaimed.

"Well, first of all the arthroscopic procedure worked. As I told you, you filled 43 CC's, and seeing the results from the CT scan we did just awhile ago, it looks as if the abcess is all clear."

Matt's smile on his face grew even wider. "That's awesome to hear. What's the even better news?"

"Your being released this evening."

"That is even better news," Taylor said as she squeezed Matt's hand.

"Now, I know that Taylor is here now, but your going to need someone who can help you walk to the vehicle, in and out of the car and walk to the house. Taylor, can you handle that?" the doctor asked.

"Probably not. I'm alot smaller obviously."

"How about we call Jeff?" Matt suggested. "That way, you can get Maddy and bring her home, and I'll just meet you there."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Ok, that works for me."

Within an hour, Taylor had left and Jeff came up to the hospital to help his brother. "Thanks alot for bringing me home man," Matt said as he was finally on the way home.

"Hey no problem. I'm just glad everything is fixed and you can finally heal properly."

Matt nodded in agreement. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think it's too soon for me to start thinking about proposing to Taylor?"

Jeff was initally surprised at the question, but then shrugged. "That's up to you guys. Do you think she's ready?"

"Well, she agreed to move back in, and we've spent the last several weeks up late talking each night. I think we are closer now than what we were last year."

"Good," Jeff said as he turned down the driveway. "I'm happy for you man. When are you going to do it?"

"That I'm not sure yet," he said as the car came to a stop. "All I know is that I want it to be a night she will never forget and want it to be memorable. But now, all I want is to walk inside my own home and see my daughter!"

As Jeff helped Matt up the porch, Taylor stood in the doorway, with Maddy. When Matt came into her sight, she became very excited. "Dada!" she exclaimed.

"Hi princess!" he exclaimed as he quickly kissed her cheek and then quickly kissed Taylor.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked as they all walked inside the house.

"I'm doing much better now that I'm home."


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to thank Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, GoddessWriteroftheNight and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**December 22**

A couple of weeks had past since the evening Matt was released from the hospital, and he was slowly on his way to recovery. He was still a little weak, but getting stronger by the day. He was sitted on the couch with a sleeping Maddy on his arms, and as he looked around at everyone working, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Matt, are you sure you want to have the Matt Hardy Big Ass Christmas Bash tonight?" Taylor asked. "You know it can be easily re-scheduled."

"I know, but I do this every year. Besides, I'm feeling much better. There is no reason why we couldn't do this tonight."

"If you say so," Taylor said as she sat at the edge of the couch and kissed the top of Maddy's head. "Do you want me to move her?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope, she's fine. Besides, I think I'll join her in a nap," he said smiling.

"I don't think so! By the way, I bought some Christmas garland to hang on the stairs banister and some stockings. Why don't you hang those up?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, lazy ass!" Jeff exclaimed sarcastically. "Make yourself useful!"

Matt jokingly gave Jeff the finger, and then turned his attention back to Taylor. "I will only hang that stuff up on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If I get a kiss."

Taylor playfully rolled her eyes as she leaned down to press her lips against Matt's. She was kind of surprised how he instantly deepened the kiss. "Get a room!" Beth called. Taylor giggled as she looked up and could see her sister leaning over the banister.

"What?" Taylor innocently asked.

Matt let Taylor get Maddy off his lap to lay her down and reluctantly got up, retrieving the Christmas decorations. As he finished hanging the garland on the banister, Beth came up from behind him and chuckled.

"Your doing a great job!" she said sarcastically.

"Thanks," he said as he taped the last of it. "Hey, by the way, can I ask you something?"

Beth nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"You and Taylor are like really tight, and I think it's fitting to ask you this, especially since Taylor and your parents aren't really getting along right now."

"Ok, go ahead. What's up?"

"Well, first, I'm thinking about getting an engagement ring for Taylor."

"Really?" Beth squealed. "Matt, that's awesome!"

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

Matt shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I mean we've technically been back together only a month. I didn't know if she was ready or even thought about it lately."

"Matt, I'm going to tell you this, and I don't think I'm supposed to. We had a conversation the other day, and I asked if she thought you guys would get married this time around. She shrugged and hoped you would. Matt, I think she's ready."

"Good. Thanks, Beth," he said as he quickly hugged her. "So, I guess I have your permission?"

"Why are you asking my permission?"

"Well, I know it's 'proper' to ask the father, but like I said, your parents and Taylor aren't getting along at the moment. You and Taylor are inseperable...so I thought asking you would be the next best thing."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Beth said. "Well...then yes you have my permission."

"What does he have your permission for?"

Both Matt and Beth jumped and turned around to find Taylor at the top of the stairs. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked curiously.

"I was just asking Beth for a couple of ideas regarding your Christmas present, and obviously I got some. I then asked if she was going to get the one I really want to get, and she said no and said I could get it," Matt said, trying to sound convincing.

Taylor gave Matt a curious look, and then gave that same look to Beth. "You guys are up to something."

"I don't know what your talking about," Beth said, smiling and walked past Taylor and went down the stairs.

Later on the afternoon, Matt and Taylor brought Maddy to spend the night with Gil, and then got back right before people started showing up. The evening was crazy-people were drinking like crazy, and impromtu wrestling matches were conducted in the basement. As Beth and Taylor were laughing at Shane Helms's girlfriend, Talia's joke, Matt came up from behind, slightly scaring Taylor.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she said as she turned back and smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Why don't you come with me for a second. I have a surprise for you."

Taylor took Matt's extended hand, and followed him to their bedroom. When he shut the door behind him and locked the door, she became curious as to what Matt had up his sleeve. "What's going on?"

Matt said nothing as he cupped her face, and passionately kissed her. He instantly scooped her up in his arms, and Taylor broke the kiss a few minutes later, both breathless. "Wow, was that my surprise?"

Matt laughed out loud and shrugged. "Well, kind of. I know that we haven't really been able to be with each other since I have been practically been recovering from surgeries the whole time we've been back together. I don't know...I just wanted to be with you right now."

Taylor giggled as Matt began to nip at her neck. "You picked an awful strange time. We have a lot of guests in our house."

"Well, I hear loud music playing, and we do have a lock on the door. It can even be real quick and-"

Matt was then interrupted by Taylor's lips crashing on to his. He instantly tossed her down on their bed, and she giggled as he struggled to get her jeans off. Both Matt and Taylor's pants were off within minutes, and Taylor couldn't help but gasp as Matt entered her.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I think I forgot how good it felt to make love with you."

Matt chuckled as he sped up, but not before he slipped on protection. After climaxing, he rolled off of Taylor and tossed the used condom away in the trash. "I love you," he whispered as they began to get dressed again.

"I love you too Matt," she replied as they quickly kissed.

Taylor was about to open the door, but Matt stopped her. "Ok, do you want your real surprise now?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Matt then opened up his dresser drawer, and pulled out a familiar piece of jewelery. "Do you remember this?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh my God! Of course I do. I can't believe you still have it."

"Well, after I came to terms that it was over between us, I stashed it away in my drawer. I was looking for something the other day, and came across it. The same things I said to you before still apply. Baby, will you wear this ring again?"

"Yes I will Matt," Taylor replied as Matt slipped the ring on Taylor's middle left hand finger.

"I am also promising that I am not going to be a bone head about stuff anymore, and I will be a lot quicker about an engagement ring," Matt said confidently. "Believe me!"


	25. Chapter 25

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, ShelbyR21, MusicLuver22, Krista Hardy, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54, jeffhardymegafan, xoxLiveLifexox and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

The next morning, Taylor woke up about 10AM in her own bed, and when she walked into the living room, she couldn't believe the sight. There were empty beer cans and alcohol bottles scattered around, as was passed out bodies. "This house is a disaster!" Taylor whispered as Matt emerged from the kitchen.

"Morning babe," he said as he stepped over Shannon and quickly kissed Taylor.

"Morning," she said, almost sounding irritated.

"What's the matter?"

"Look at this house! It's going to take forever to clean it up, and plus we need to go get Maddy from your dad and-"

"Taylor, relax," Matt interrupted as he placed a hand over her mouth. "I have a surprise worked out for you anyway."

"A surprise? What is it?"

Before Matt could answer, Beth walked in from the kitchen, fully dressed and looked like she needed to be somewhere. "You aren't ready?"

"Of course I'm not," Taylor responded, confused as ever. "I just woke up and I didn't know I was going anywhere."

"You and Beth are going shopping for the day. By the time you guys get home, this house will look ten times better and Maddy will be picked up. You don't have to worry about a thing. Also, when you get home, I will have your surprise ready, and be dressed up," Matt instructed.

Taylor gave Matt a curious look and then gave the same look to her sister. "What's going on? Seriously?"

"Nothing is going on!" Beth said as she turned her sister toward her bedroom. "Now go get dressed. We have some shopping to do!"

Within a half hour, Taylor was dressed and making sure she had everything in her purse. "Maybe we should go get Maddy-"

"No, you don't worry about a thing!" Matt said once more as he kissed Taylor's forehead. "Now, go have fun shopping with Beth! You guys should even have a spa day or something."

"Ok, now I really know something is going on," Taylor said as Beth pushed her out the door. She didn't notice the wink exchanged between Beth and Matt, and it was probably a good thing she didn't. Just then, Jeff walked up behind Matt with a cleaning crew that was ready to work.

"Is it time?" he asked.

Matt then turned around and smirked at Jeff. "Yep, it's time. Let's get this place spotless."

Meanwhile, Taylor and Beth had spent the last few hours getting manicures and pedicures and were now in Macy's, where Taylor was trying on a strapless dress.

"Tay, do you have the dress on?" Beth asked.

Just then, Taylor walked into Beth's view, in a strapless soft pink dress. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful! You should definietly buy it."

"Why am I buying such a fancy dress?" Taylor asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Something is up!"

"Nothing is up," Beth said, trying to sound convincing. "Now, I have a pair of silver strappy shoes at home that would look great with the dress. The next thing you need is jewelery!"

An hour later, Taylor and Beth left the mall with several bags in hand. As soon as they got settled in the car, Beth opened the glove compartment and handed Taylor a pink scarf. "Here," she said.

"What is this?" Taylor asked.

"We are going to be driving by something that you aren't allowed to see yet, so please put this on."

"Yeah, nothing is going on my ass!" Taylor muttered as she draped the scarf across her eyes.

As soon as Beth was confident she couldn't see anything, they drove out of the parking lot and headed toward Beth's house. As they drove down the side rocky road that connected the two properties, Beth smirked as she could see the work that was getting done at Matt's house. As soon as Beth pulled into the garage and shut the door, she instructed Taylor to take off the blindfold.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"At me and Jeff's. I'm going to help you get ready here for Matt's surprise."

"If you say so," Taylor responded as they walked into the house. "I just wish I knew that Maddy was picked up and being looked after."

While Taylor went into the bathroom to take a bath, Beth texted Matt to let him know that Taylor had just started getting ready. She also asked him to send a picture of Maddy, just to assure Taylor she was ok.

Just then, Taylor emerged out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her wet body. "Hey can I borrow a t-shirt while I blow dry my hair and my make up? I don't want to ruin my dress."

"Sure," Beth said as she went to her dresser. "By the way, Matt sent you a picture on your phone while you were in the tub."

After Taylor slipped on the t-shirt, she opened her phone, and smiled when she saw the picture of Matt and Maddy, both grinning like fools. She giggled when she read the message. "Hope your having fun mommy! I'm having fun with Daddy. See you soon," she whispered.

After Taylor's hair was dry, Beth began to apply Taylor's make up and Beth could tell Taylor was getting anxious. "Tay, are you nervous?" she asked.

"No, I'm not really nervous. I just wish I knew what was going on. I know you and Matt have both told me that nothing is going on, but obviously since I'm getting dressed up I know something is."

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen," Beth said as she began to curl Taylor's hair. "Matt just has a surprise cooking for you at the house, and it just happens to require you to get dressed up."

A half hour later, Taylor was ready. She had her dress on, and was finishing up putting her shoes. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she really liked the loose curls that Beth had put in her hair, and liked that Beth had pinned some of it up.

"Tay, you look beautiful!" Beth exclaimed as she hugged her baby sister. "I think Matt's going to think you look beautiful too!"

"Good. Now, can we get back to the house? I'm excited to see what the surprise is."

"Let me check," Beth said as she grabbed her phone and called Matt. Taylor watched her sister nod and smile, and then she hung up the phone. "Everything is ready. Let's get in the car and I will drop you off."  
"Beth, I only live like not even a half mile away. I can just walk."

"No," she said as she literally pushed Taylor into the garage. "The road is rocky. I don't want you to trip, and especially don't want you to fall and break my shoes."

Taylor laughed out loud as she climbed into the passenger seat, and began to mess with her hands as Beth drove down the road. As Beth turned into Matt's driveway, they both gasped at the view before them.

"Oh my God," Taylor whispered. Matt had the porch adorned with pink roses all along the posts and some in vases. "I like my surprise so far."

"The porch looks beautiful," Beth agreed. They then both watched as Matt's good friend, Shannon Moore, walked onto the porch, dressed in a nice button down shirt and kahkis. "Although I don't know why Shannon is waiting."

"I don't know either," Taylor said. She then took a deep breath as she got out of the car. "Ok, wish me luck."

Taylor waved to her sister as she walked toward the porch, and gave a friendly smile toward Shannon. "Hi Shannon."

"Hello, Ms. Britt," he said as he extended his arm. "Matt's waiting for you in the living room."

"Ok, Shan, what's going on?"

Shannon only shrugged. "Let's go inside, and you'll find out."

Taylor said nothing as she and Shannon stepped inside the house, and Taylor gasped for a second time. Candles were lit all around the house, and could see Matt in a suit waiting in the living room, surrounded by more flowers.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Go ahead," Shannon instructed. "He's waiting for you."

Taylor walked the candle lit pathway, and softly smiled as she came closer to Matt. "Do you like your surprise?" he asked as he kissed Taylor's cheek.

"I love it. I can't believe you went to all this trouble. I kind of feel like I'm on the season finale of the Bachelor."

Matt chuckled as he took a hold of Taylor's hand. "If you notice, I kept my promise. After you left, I kicked everyone out and got the house spotless and made sure our daughter was picked up."

"Well, thank you very much. Speaking of Maddy...where is she?"

"She is on the way to Jeff's house with my brother as we speak. After I'm finished giving you your surprise, we can go get her," he said as he took the other hand of Taylor. As he took a deep breath, Taylor noticed he looked a little nervous.

"Matt, are you ok?" Taylor asked. "You look a little nervous."

He laughed nervously as he lovingly squeezed her hand. "I've never felt better in my life," he said confidently. "Tay...I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and gave me the best gift I could ever receive-Maddy."

Taylor softly smiled as tears began to pool in her eyes. "Matt...."

"Taylor, I don't know if it's possible, but I fall in love with you more each day. To say it plain and simple, you are my world and my everything. I honestly don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. I love holding you each night, and waking up to your smile each morning. I want that for the rest of my life."

Taylor could only nod in agreement as Matt went on. "Tay, I know that you and your sister are really close. I also know that you and your parents aren't on the best of terms at the moment. So, do you remember yesterday, and how you asked Beth what I asked her permission for?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, since I know that you guys are so close, I asked for Beth's permission to propose to you."

Taylor covered her mouth with her hand in shock/surprise as Matt got down on one knee. He then retrieved a black velvet box from his shirt pocket, revealing a 1.5 princess cut diamond with smaller diamonds embedded in the gold band. "Taylor, would you do me the honor in becoming Mrs. Matt Hardy?

Tears were now flowing down her cheeks as Taylor was speechless. "Yes," she finally whispered. "Yes!" she exclaimed once again.

Smiling, Matt stood up and pulled Taylor into his arms, right before he passionately kissed her. "I love you," he whispered before he slid the beautiful ring on her tiny finger. "You have made this the greatest day of my life."

"I couldn't agree more," Taylor agreed, pulling Matt close once again and placing her lips onto his. "And I love you too."


	26. Chapter 26

**I want to thank XxBritni-LinnxX, MusicLuver22, BournePriceless54, GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, Krista Hardy and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews. You guys are the best!**

When Taylor woke up the next morning, her head was still in a fog from the previous night. After Matt proposed, they spent a good 15-20 minutes, just standing in the living room holding and kissing each other. They then went to pick up Maddy, and shared the good news with Jeff, Beth and Claude G. Taylor then moved her left hand slightly, and caught a glimpse of her ring glistening in the light.

"The light makes your ring more beautiful, doesn't it?"

Matt's question made Taylor jump slightly, as she didn't realize he was up. She then rolled over, quickly kissing him. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you," he replied with a smile on his face. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Taylor giggled, fully knowing what Matt meant. "Yes, I am exhausted too. Plus, today is Christmas Eve and by the end of the day, we will be even more tired."

Matt nodded. "So...have you thought of a wedding date yet, baby?"

"Matt, we've only been engaged for like 12 hours. I haven't been able to think of much else but your proposal."

"Awe, did I do good?" he asked.

"Yes, you did very good."

Matt nodded. "Good. Well, I kind of had an idea on a wedding date. I think...or I should say hope you might like the idea."

"What is it?" Taylor asked as she sat up slightly.

"Well, I thought we might try and get married while I'm on injury leave. Because once I fully return to the WWE, it will be hard to set a date."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "I think that's a very wise idea," she said as she grabbed her cell phone and started flipping through the calendar. How about February 9, 2008? That will give us about 6 or 7 weeks."

"Sounds good to me," Matt said as he leaned down and softly kissed Taylor. "Do you think everything will be done in that time?"

"Oh yeah, it will be stressful, but I think it can be done. We'll have to call the church on the 26th, considering today and tomorrow no one will be there."

"Very good idea," Matt replied as they both heard Maddy start to stir on the baby monitor. "Daddeeeeeee!" she called.

Matt laughed out loud as he crawled out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants. "I think I'm being called."

Taylor followed Matt into the nursery, where both smothered Maddy with morning kisses. "You know what I was just thinking of Matt?"

"What is it?" he asked as they went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

"I should probably drive over to my parents house today and tell them. This is too big to tell over the phone, especially since we haven't seen eye to eye lately."

Matt nodded. "Sure, babe, whatever you think is best. Besides, the only plans we have tonight is Jeff and Beth are coming over, but that's not until 7 or so. Do you want me to come as well?"

"I think that is a very good idea. Do you mind?" Taylor asked.

Matt shook his head as he cut up an egg for Maddy. "No of course I don't. We'll leave right after breakfast."

Within a couple of hours, everyone was ready and loaded in the car. As Matt drove closer to Taylor's parents house, he glanced over at Taylor. He noticed immediately she looked anxious and nervous. She was also fidgeting with her engagement ring. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous. I don't know how they are going to react."

"Well, it's not like we are 18 and 19 and just found out your pregnant," Matt stated as he turned down the street Rich and Diane lived on. "Besides, I am 33 and your 29-we know that we are in love and happy. Your not looking for their permission, are you?"

"No of course not," Taylor said as Matt pulled into the driveway. "I just want them to be happy for me. Whether they approve or not, you and I will be married on February 9."

Matt let out a small sigh of relief as he turned off the car. He really hoped she wasn't going to change her mind if her parents were upset and wouldn't come. "Well, are you ready?"

Taylor slowly nodded her head. "Yep. I'm ready."

Taylor then took Maddy out of her car seat, and it seemed like the walk up the driveway was a long one. She rang the doorbell, and when Diane answered the door, she had a surprised look on her face. "Taylor. This is a surprise."

"Hi mom," Taylor said. "Ummm...can we come in. Matt and I have some news to share."

Diane stepped aside so they could come in, and when Rich walked into the living room, he was also surprised. As everyone got settled, Diane reached out for Maddy, but had to admit she was a little disappointed when she wanted to stay with Matt. Rich even tried considering Maddy was a grandpa's girl at one time, but she also refused him. "So...you said you had some news to share," Diane said, looking at Taylor. "What is it?"

"Wait, I think I know what it is," Rich said with a smirk. "Taylor looks a little nervous. Matt, let me guess-you knocked her up again and have no plans on marrying her."

"Well sir, you have half of it right," Matt said, trying to sound as polite as he could. "No Taylor isn't pregnant, but I have every intention of marrying her. We got engaged last night," Matt finished as Taylor showed off her ring.

Rich and Diane were both surprised. Taylor expected them to be at least happy considering she was marrying the father of her daughter, but both said nothing for a few moments. "Will someone say something?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I'm happy at least one Hardy isn't dragging our daughter along on strings and is going to settle down. Matt, your settling down with the mother of your daughter-that's commendable. Even if it isn't for love." Diane said.

"What do you mean it isn't for love?" Taylor asked, now rather annoyed. "Plus, what did that crack mean about one Hardy isn't dragging me around?"

"Oh come on," Rich said, now standing up. "Beth has been with his brother for like 8 years-marriage should have been talked about by now. He is just wasting his time. As for you guys, you only told us a month ago that he is Maddy's father and now all of a sudden your engaged. Sounds a little fishy, doesn't it?"

Not saying anything, Matt also stood up and handed Maddy to Taylor. "Jeff and Beth's relationship isn't anyone's business but their own. If they are happy just the way they are, then so be it. Two people don't have to get married to be happy with each other," he said as he looked down at Taylor. "Babe, I'll be in the car."

Taylor watched Matt walk out the door, and also stood up. "You guys are un-believable. Yes, it hasn't been too long since Matt came back into my life, but I'm glad fate brought us back together. We have gotten a lot closer than when we were together before. I admit, I was a little surprised when he proposed so quickly, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Taylor then got Maddy's winter coat on and also walked toward the door. "Matt and I will be married on February 9, and after seeing your behavior today, I don't want to see either of you there. Whether you guys like it or not, I will be Mrs. Matt Hardy. Nothing will change that," Taylor said as she walked out of the door.

The drive home was relatively quiet, and as Taylor glanced at Matt for what seemed like the hundreth time, she could tell he looked mad. "Baby, I'm sorry for the way they talked to you. Believe me, I told them off when you walked out."

"I don't blame you," he said as he took her hand. "You can't help how your parents act. I just couldn't let them trash talk my brother like that. I mean, you know how close me and Jeff are."

"I know-Beth and I are equally close. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you. I also told them that no matter what, we are going to be married on February 9, and nothing or no one will change that. I also told them that I don't want to see them there."

"So...your ok with us getting married, and you don't have the blessing from your parents?" Matt asked as he pulled into their own driveway.

"I wasn't looking for their blessing," Taylor said confidently. "Like you said, I'm 29 years old, and can make my own decisions. And I know that marrying you and being happy with our daughter is the best decision I have made in a long time."

Matt smirked as he leaned over the center consil and quickly kissed Taylor. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Later that night, Jeff and Matt's dad, Claude G came over with Jeff and Beth. Everyone had a great dinner, and as Taylor brought in drinks in the living room she had to giggle at all the gifts Maddy received. Claude G looked more than happy to help her play with every single one of them.

"Dad, that one needs a screwdriver. I'll go get one," Matt said as Jeff followed him.

"So...what did Rich and Diane say about your engagement?" Jeff asked.

Matt smirked, and then told Jeff what all happened. A surprised look came across his face. "Wow, I knew that they didn't like me, but I didn't know they didn't like me that much."

Just then, Taylor walked into the room with a very tired Maddy. "Don't worry what they think," Taylor said. "Matt stuck up for you and no one thinks different of you because you and Beth aren't married. If you and Beth are happy, that's all that matters to me."

"And me too," Matt agreed as they walked back into the living room. Taylor stayed in the doorway, just watching everyone play and enjoy their gifts. Within moments, Matt joined her.

"You know, this has been an awesome Christmas," Taylor stated. "Last year, I was getting a lecture because I didn't know the father of my 3 month old...and I missed you," she said as she looked into Matt's eyes.

"I missed you last year too," Matt said as he kissed the top of Taylor's head. "This has been a great Christmas for me too. Look how much fun Maddy is having. I don't know who is having the most fun-Maddy or my dad."

Before Taylor could respond, Beth looked up and pointed to the small thing hanging above them. "Uh oh! You guys are under the mistletoe!"

"Matt, you can't break Christmas tradition," his dad chimed in. "Go ahead and kiss her!"

Matt shrugged. "It's not like you guys are asking me to do something out of the ordinary," he said as he dipped his future wife and placed a bruising kiss on Taylor's lips.

Maddy then looked up at her parents as everyone giggled. "EWWWWWWWW! YUCKY!" she squealed as everyone chuckled.

"Maddy took the words right out of my mouth!" Jeff exclaimed.


	27. Chapter 27

**I want to thank XxBritni-LinnxX, Krista Hardy, jeffhardymegafan, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54, KimmieCena and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews! You guys are the reason I update quickly!**

**A/N: I'll let you guys know right off the bat: I'm not a big fan of this chapter. It's kind of a filler for the next few chapters to come.**

**New Years Eve**

Taylor couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she walked down the hall of the arena with Matt. Even though he was still on the injured list, Matt was going to make an appearance to fuel Jeff's feud with Randy Orton. As they walked down the hall, Matt noticed Taylor's facial expressions, and lovingly squeezed her hand.

"Babe, what's the matter?" he asked as they reached Jeff's locker room. "You look like your deep in thought."

Taylor shrugged. "I'm just nervous about your promo with Randy."

"Why?"

"I know that Randy's supposed to kick you in the stomach and punt you in the head. Your on the injured list and..."

Matt smirked as he stopped in front of Jeff's locker room door, cupped her face and softly kissed her. "Taylor, everything is going to be fine. Randy and I worked on the promo earlier today and have it done pat. Nobody will be seriously hurt."

"I know, but you know I still worry."

"Well, you don't have to," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Nothing is going to happen."

Just as Matt was going to open the door, Randy came up toward the engaged couple. "Hey Matt, it's good to see you!" he exclaimed as he bumped knuckles with his friend.

"Hey Orton. Are you ready for our promo tonight?"

"Absolutely. By the way, Taylor, I hear you guys are engaged. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Taylor replied. "The date is February 9th-we better see you there."

"I'll definietly be there. Hey listen, I need to get ready for our promo and my match. See you guys later," Randy said as he walked away.

"Bye Randy," Taylor called as she wrapped her arms around Matt. "I think I'm going to call Beth and check on Maddy."

"Alright. I'm going to go over the details for my promo with Jeff."

An hour past, and the show started. Taylor was standing at the end of hallway, watching Matt and Jeff's promo begin.

**"Matt, it's good to see you up and around," Jeff exclaimed, slapping Matt on the shoulder.**

**"Thanks man. Hey, your big match against Randy Orton is on Sunday. Are you ready?" Matt asked.**

**"I'm more than ready."**

**"Now I have a favor to ask. After you win the title, your going to let your big brother have first dibs at the title, right?"**

**Jeff laughed out loud while nodding his head. "Let me win first and we'll talk," he said as the two brothers walked off camera.**

"CUT!" the director yelled. "Good job guys," he exclaimed as Matt and Jeff walked toward Taylor.

"You guys looked good," Taylor said as Matt wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist from behind. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"So, how's our daughter doing?"

"She's doing fine. You know she's Aunt Beth's girl," Taylor said as she glanced at Jeff.

"That is a definite true statement," he agreed. "Listen guys, I'm going to give Beth a call. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"See you man," Matt called as he turned his attention back to Taylor. "So...I am all yours for like an hour. Want to do anything in particular?"

"Well, I can think of something, but I don't think your co-workers would appreciate it," Taylor said with a smirk.

Matt returned her smile, and then locked themselves in Jeff's locker room, spending quality time with each other. While getting dressed, Matt looked at his clock on his cell phone and sadly sighed.

"You have to go leave for your promo don't you?" Taylor asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah I do. However, I feel alot more prepared after such a workout."

Taylor giggled. "Anytime baby. Hopefully Jeff didn't need to get in his own locker room."

"I didn't hear him try to open the door or anything," Matt said as he checked the time once more. "I better get going. I'll be back soon."

"Alright. PLEASE be careful. I love you," Taylor whispered as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck.

"You know that I will, and I love you too."

Taylor placed herself in front of the tv, and turned on RAW. "It's about time you guys un-lock the door," Jeff exclaimed as he walked into the room.

Taylor nervously giggled. "Oh...uh...yeah, ummm..."

Jeff also chuckled in return as he headed toward the door again. "Don't worry, you guys weren't very loud. I came to the door and tried to open it, but it was obviously locked. Once I heard you giggle, I quickly walked away."

Taylor only smiled as Jeff walked out of the room. Jeff's oppenent's music hit, and Taylor only knew it was a matter of time. Jeff and Chris Jericho were exchanging punches when Randy came on the monitor. Taylor knew it was time.

**"...and I kicked him where is appendix was!"** Randy exclaimed. He then took a hold of Matt's hair, and Taylor could see how he looked in pain. She also saw Jeff's scripted look of fear/concern as he ran toward the back. Randy then got Jeff's attention before he ran toward the back, and kicked Matt square in the skull.

Jeff then ran to Matt's side as the EMT's came to his side as well. "Orton, your ass is mine!" Jeff exclaimed. "Your going to regret this!"

Right about a half hour after the promo ended, Matt came into the locker room. As always, Taylor was glad to see him. "See I told you nothing would happen. I'm fine."

"Good," Taylor responded as she quickly kissed him. "I must tell you it was one hell of a promo though."


	28. Chapter 28

**I really want to thank ShelbyR21, XxBritni-LinnxX, GoddessWriteroftheNight, Krista Hardy, xoxLiveLifexox, KimmieCena, Graelam, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews!**

A few weeks had past since Matt made his appearance on Raw, and he and Taylor were in full wedding planning mode. Luckily, the local church had the date of February 9th open and since a small wedding is being planned, Matt and Taylor decided to hold their reception in the basement of their home. As Taylor looked through the many bridal gowns, she couldn't help but feel excited.

"Tay, what's that goofy grin about?" Beth asked, noticing Taylor's facial expressions.

Taylor shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just really excited." She then pulled a gown from the rack, and gasped. It was a strapless, vanilla colored gown with a lace bodice and satin, full skirt. It was exactly what Taylor was looking for. "Oh my God! Beth, look-it's beautiful!"

"It's very beautiful!" Beth agreed. "Why don't you go try it on."

Taylor nodded, and then walked forward to a nearby dressing room. "Tay, do you have any ideas for bridesmaid dresses?" Beth asked while she waited for her sister to get dressed.

"I thought about chocolate and either baby pink, sage green or baby blue. As you know, my former co-workers Kayla and Sierra are also bridesmaids, and I just want to find a dress that will look good on everyone."

"Who are Matt's groomsmen?"

"Well obviously Jeff is the Best Man, and Shannon and Shane Helms are the groomsmen," Taylor said as she walked out of the dressing room and in front of her sister. Beth took one look at her baby sister, and felt as if tears were starting to form.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "You look beautiful. I personally think that this is the dress."

Beth even giggled as a big grin spread across Taylor's face as she twirled. "I think your right, Beth. This is THE dress."

After bringing the dress to the counter, Taylor started helping Beth find a dress. "Hey Beth...I have a question for you."

"Sure, sis. What is it?"

"It's pretty much a given that Mom and Daddy aren't going to be at the wedding right?"

Beth reluctantly nodded. "Unfortuantely no. But, the way they have been treating you lately, I wouldn't want them at the wedding."

"Well, I don't. They owe me and Matt both a HUGE apology before I even think about inviting them. Anyway...I was beginning to think of who I could ask to walk me down the aisle."

Beth nodded. "Yeah, who are you thinking about?"

"Well...I have always thought of Jeff as a brother, and all four of us are extremely close. When I was starting to think of someone, Jeff was the first person to come to mind. Do you think he'll do it?"

Beth nodded as she showed a bridesmaid dress to Taylor. "Oh I think so. I think he'd get a tickle if you asked him."

Beth and Taylor left the bridal store within the hour, feeling good about finding bridesmaid dresses, Taylor's gown and Maddy's flower girl dress. When Taylor walked into the house, she giggled at the sight before her. Matt and Maddy were both sound asleep on the couch.

Taylor first took her sleeping daughter, and placed her in bed. She then went back to the living room, and gently shook Matt's arm. "Hey, I'm home."

Matt stirred, and sleepily smiled at Taylor when he finally noticed she was kneeling in front of him. "Where's Maddy?"

"I already put her in the crib. You must have worn her out-Maddy wasn't even fazed when I laid her down."

Matt chuckled as he sat up slightly. "Maddy, Jeff and I went over to Dad's, and a couple of his buddies were there. We were at dad's for a good couple of hours, and I think I maybe saw her for like 10 or 15 minutes because she was so busy."

"Well, that's good!" Taylor exclaimed.

"So...how was shopping? Did you guys have any luck?"

"We had tremendous luck. Everyone bought a different bridesmaid dress, but in the same color, I bought Maddy's dress-"

"What about yours?" Matt asked slyly.

"Nice try. I did find mine, but it's being safely hidden until our wedding day."

Matt chuckled as he pulled Taylor on top of him. They lay in comfortable silence, Matt stroking Taylor's hair. She then leaned up, and Matt could tell she had something important to say.

"Matt, I have a question for you."

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"Well...obviously my mom and dad aren't going to be at the wedding, and the other day I started thinking about who was going to walk me down the aisle."

Matt then grew a look of disappointment on his face. "Don't tell me you want to invite your parents now. Especially after what they've said to the both of us."

Taylor giggled. "No, I wasn't even thinking that. Both of them owe us a HUGE apology before I even think about inviting them. Anyway...I was maybe thinking about asking Jeff."

"You want to ask my brother?"

"Well, I have always looked at Jeff as a brother, and all four of us are extremely close. Do you think it's a bad idea? Will he even say yes?"

Matt chuckled. "I personally think he would appreciate it if you asked him. Like during the ceremony, he could walk down with Beth, and then he can walk up a side aisle while Maddy and Sierra's son Max walk down. Once you guys walk down, he can then take his place back up at the altar next to me."

"Wow, that sounds like a logical plan. I'm impressed Mr. Hardy."

"I am full of logical plans! You should know this by now, Mrs. Hardy."

Before Taylor could say anything more, she and Matt heard the doorbell ring. Jeff popped his head through the door, and when he saw Matt and Taylor laying on the couch, a look of surprise came across his face. "Oh shit sorry! Did we come at a bad time?" he asked.

"No," Taylor giggled as she crawled off of Matt. "What's up guys?"

Beth shut the door, and then handed Taylor Maddy's flower girl dress. "You forgot this in my car, and thought we would drop it by."

"Oh thank you," Taylor responded as she took the dress. "Actually, I'm glad you guys are here. Jeff, I have a very important question for you."

"Important, huh?" he asked as he took a seat next to Matt on the couch. "What did I do?"

Taylor playfully slapped him on the back of the head. "You did nothing dope! Anyway...as you know, my parents will not be at the wedding, and I started thinking about who was going to walk me down the aisle."

"Who did you decide on?" Jeff asked.

"Well...I was kind of hoping that you would do it."

Jeff was surprised as he listened to her question. "You really want me to walk you down the aisle?"

Taylor nervously nodded her head. "Yeah. I mean, I have always considered you a brother and all four of us are extremely close. When I started thinking about it, I couldn't think of a better person."

Jeff then stood up and nodded. "Does this mean I'm losing my Best Man job?"

Matt chuckled as he slapped his baby brother on the shoulder. "Of course not. You and Beth would walk down the aisle, and then walk up a side aisle as Maddy and Max would walk down the aisle. Once you walk down with Taylor, you'll resume your place at the alter next to me."

Jeff nodded once more. "It sounds easy enough. Sure, I'll do it."

"Really?" Taylor squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"Your welcome," Jeff chuckled as Taylor hugged him. "I am happy to do it."


	29. Chapter 29

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KimmieCena, Krista Hardy, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54, XxBritni-LinnxX and .livingforCMPunk. for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Ok, I was excited to see Matt Hardy back on Smackdown this past Friday, and even more excited that he will be back in action this coming Friday. I just wish he would have been at the Raw event I went to last night-that would have been cool! Ok...so, here is the new chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**February 8th (Night before Wedding)**

"Boy, Maddy, you look beautiful," Taylor beamed as she tied her daughter's hair with a chocolate ribbon. Maddy giggled, and Taylor grew more impressed how still her daughter was sitting. This was definitely a first. She then helped Maddy off of her lap and smoothed out her dress. "Your dress looks so cute! You are going to be the most beautiful little girl at the rehearsal."

Maddy giggled once more as she pointed to her mom. "Mama pitty."

"Yes Maddy, mommy looks very pretty."

Startled a little, Taylor turned around and smiled at Matt, who stood in the doorway. He then bent down to Maddy's level, and picked up his squealing daughter. "Mommy was right. You look very pretty. I think I'm going to have to keep a look out on the boys tonight."

"Daddy pitty."

Matt laughed out loud as Taylor joined them in the doorway. "No, sweetie. Daddy looks handsome," Taylor said smiling.

Matt returned her smile as he set Maddy down on the floor. "Hey Maddy, uncle Jeff and aunt Beth are in the living room. Do you want to go say hi to them?" Matt asked.

"YEAH!!!" Maddy squealed as she took off down the hall. Both Matt and Taylor chuckled watching her, and then Matt turned his attention back to Taylor.

"I love you," he said as he pulled her close.

Taylor softly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. "I love you too, Matty."

"I can't believe after waiting a good two years to make you my wife...it's only down to like less than 12 hours. This is going to be one LONG night," Matt stated as Taylor giggled. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"Oh come on, the night will fly by. And you know I'll miss you too, but it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony. That is why all the girls are staying here, and you'll be a lot more comfortable at your dad's house."

Before Matt could respond, Beth came walking down the hallway, and Taylor grinned when she saw her let out a sigh of relief. "Jeff, you jerk! They aren't making out!"

"No, but we can be," Matt said slyly.

"Haha. Jeff pointed out the time, and we should get going to the church," Beth pointed out.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Matt cried. "Everyone load up!"

The group made it to the church within 15 minutes, and stayed for about 45 minutes while the priest threw out instructions. "Does anyone have any questions?" he asked.

After everyone shook their heads, they were all told they could leave. Since the reception for the small amount of guests was to be held in Matt and Taylor's big basement, the group decided to order several pizzas as the rehearsal dinner. That way, it would be easy cleanup and nothing in the basement would be disturbed.

"Boy, Mario's outdid themselves!" Matt exclaimed as he took a bite of pizza. "The pizza is good as always!"

"I agree!" Shannon stated. "I bet between me, Jeff, Matt & Shane, we could eat at least half the stack of pizzas by ourselves."

"That is why we got alot!" Taylor sarcastically said. "I know how your stomachs are like garbage disposals," she said as the room burst into giggles.

"Haha," Jeff said as he grabbed his bottle of beer. "Now, I think it is my duty as Best Man to say some kind of speech."

"Is that it?" Matt asked before he was hit upside the head by his brother.

"No you smart ass! Now...considering we are pretty tight, I'm sure everyone is expecting some kind of sappy speech."

"I was," Shane admitted as a few others giggled.

Jeff shrugged with a grin on his face. "Well, it's not going to be all that sappy. Matt...you are my older brother, and have always wanted the best for you. Taylor, you make a great addition to the Hardy family, and we all love Maddy to pieces. Just wanted to say congratulations!" he exclaimed as he raised his beer bottle. "To Matt and Taylor!"

"Awe, thanks man," Matt said in a pretending to cry kind of voice and the two brothers embraced in a hug. Taylor and Beth exchanged glances and giggled.

"Just think, we sleep with those guys," Beth said sarcastically as Taylor slowly nodded.

"Gosh, what were we thinking?" Taylor asked.

"HEY!" Matt and Jeff said in unison.

As everyone continued to eat and exchange stories about Matt and Taylor, the soon to be bride and groom slipped away to the front porch for a moment alone.

"See, I told you the night would go by fast," Taylor said as Matt wrapped his arm around her.

He chuckled. "Yeah it has gone by fast. And, I'm sure I'll sleep good tonight. Between all the decorating we did downstairs and the rehearsal stuff tonight, I am exhausted!"

"I'm tired too," Taylor agreed. "Did you see our daughter? She was in bed before anyone. Your dad laid her down about a half hour ago."

"Yeah, I saw him do that. She had a big day, but not as big as tomorrow."

Taylor nodded as Matt took his arm away from Taylor's shoulders. He then retrieved a small box from his shirt pocket. "Do you want your wedding present from me now?"

Taylor's jaw dropped as she took the box. "Baby, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know, but I wanted to. It's nothing fancy, but when I saw it, I thought of you. Since we are getting married so close to Valentines Day, I thought it was appropriate."

When the contents of the box were revealed, Taylor gasped. Inside, was a diamond heart pendant on white gold chain. "Oh my God!! Matt I love it. Thank you!"

He chuckled as he cupped Taylor's cheek and quickly kissed her lips. "Your welcome. I love you."

"I love you too," Taylor replied as she took another look at the necklace. "I feel horrible now. I didn't even think about getting you anything."

"Tay...you gave me a daughter and agreed to be my wife. That's enough for me. I don't want or need anything else."

Taylor only grinned as she leaned forward and kissed Matt again. "That probably sounded pretty corny, didn't it?" he asked after the kiss was broken.

Taylor giggled as she nodded. "Yeah, it did. But, I liked hearing it."

Before Matt could say anything more, they were both startled by the front door opening. "Here they are!" Jeff exclaimed as he, his dad, Shannon and Shane all stepped onto the porch. "I hate to break up this love fest here, but it's time we get back to dad's house. Your ride is leaving soon, so you better say your good bye before I leave your ass behind!"

"Bossy isn't he?" he asked Taylor. He then turned his attention back to Jeff. "You can leave me here, I don't care. It's my house after all," he replied with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no, lover boy!" Shannon said as he literally had to pull Matt down the porch stairs. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony. Come on!"

Matt then ran back up the stairs and passionately kissed Taylor in front of her friends and sister, who all giggled. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Go ahead and go!" Taylor instructed as Matt was once again pulled down the stairs.

Early that next morning, Taylor woke up and was instantly relieved to see clear and beautiful skies. "It's going to be a great day!" she whispered.

As she walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to start some coffee, she heard her phone beep, and grinned when she saw her phone had a text message from Matt.

_I love you baby. It won't be long and we will be man & wife._

Taylor giggled, and after she texted him back, Taylor was kind of surprised to hear the doorbell ring. When she opened the door, Taylor was even more surprised to see the person standing before her.

"D-Daddy? What are you doing here?"


	30. Chapter 30

**I want to thank ShelbyR21, XxBritni-LinnxX, GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy, .livingforCMPUNk. and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: If you haven't already, I posted a new story called Our Own Legacy, featuring Cody Rhodes and Shawn Michaels. If you get a chance, hope you check it out. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Hello Taylor," her dad, Rich said calmly.

"Ummm...what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since before Christmas."

Rich then reached into his back jeans pocket, and handed her a picture. "I thought you should see this. Someone very reliable gave me this."

As Taylor took a look at the picture, she shook her head in disbelief. The picture was of Matt and Amy, but Taylor recognized the picture. Matt had the exact same one on his wall while he and Amy were dating, but now was probably in some landfill.

"Taylor, he's cheating on you. He doesn't give a damn about you."

"No daddy, your wrong," Taylor said firmly as she shoved the picture in her father's chest. "You know, it's funny. Matt also had that exact same picture on the living room wall while they were dating. After they broke up, I remember Jeff saying how he threw it away. I hate to tell you, but that is an old picture."

"You don't know that, Taylor. I just want what's best for you, and I really believe he isn't it. He's just like his brother-"

"He is a lot like Jeff," Taylor interrupted. "Matt and Jeff are both kind and loving and shows me and Beth a great deal of respect. Daddy, you don't even know Matt. He has shown more love to me than anyone ever has or ever will...and he loves Maddy to pieces. He's a great dad."

"Taylor..."

Taylor smirked as she shook her head in disbelief. "You know what, don't even say another word. I want you off my property, and I think it's best if we just stay away from each other. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to get ready for," Taylor exclaimed as she shut the door in her father's face.

When Taylor turned around, she didn't realize Beth had stood behind her during the whole conversation. "Tay...was that dad?"

She only nodded as tears started to spill out of her eyes, and Beth immediately wrapped her in a hug. "Taylor, I don't want you to listen to a word that he said. You and I both know that Matt is madly in love with you, and would never have an affair. After the experience he's had, he would never do that to someone else. You know that, right?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, I do know. I just...I can't believe he would come here on my wedding day, and try to ruin it. It makes me sick how close we use to be...I HATE him, I HATE him," Taylor exclaimed as she ran up the stairs to start getting ready.

A few hours past, and everyone was at the church, patiently waiting for the ceremony to start. Taylor was fully dressed, and felt like a princess as she twirled in her dress and played with her veil at the same time. She then lightly pressed her fingers to her lips and placed the kiss on her necklace. The necklace looked so perfect with her dress. "I love you Matt," she whispered.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Matt," he said as he attempted to open the door. Taylor sprinted toward the door, and let him open it, but only enough to where she could hear his voice, and she could hide on the other side. "Baby, I heard your dad stopped by the house this morning. I want to make sure your ok."

"Sure I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be ok?" she asked as some tears started to pool in her eyes.

"Taylor, are you crying? I'm coming in..."

"Matt, no! It's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony," Taylor exclaimed as she attempted to keep the door shut.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Matt asked. He knew he had his answer when Taylor didn't attempt to keep the door closed, and took it as his cue to walk in the room. When he shut the door behind him and focused on Taylor, it took his breath away.

"Wow, you look beautiful!"

Taylor softly smiled. "Thank you. You just have to act all surprised when I walk down the aisle in a few minutes."

Matt chuckled. "Deal. Seriously, though, are you ok?"

"I'm just pissed more than anything. Matt, he tried to give me an old picture of you and Amy, and tell me you were cheating. I probably would have listened harder if I didn't recognize that picture-I remember you having it on the living room wall when you were together with her. He then tried to tell me that I am making a mistake and I can do better, blah, blah, blah."

Matt then cupped Taylor's face as he kissed her forehead. "You know I would never, ever have an affair with anyone right? I would never do anything to hurt you or our relationship."

Taylor instantly nodded. "I know that, I really do. I promise, I didn't believe him for a minute. I knew he was lying the whole time."

"Good," Matt whispered as he leaned down and softly kissed his soon to be wife. "I love you."

"I love you too Matt."

Matt then left the room, and within a few minutes, the bridal party and Jeff came to the room and said it was time for the ceremony to begin.

Taylor watched everyone walk down the aisle, and bent down to Max and Maddy's level as soon as she saw Jeff and Beth in front of the priest, and Jeff walking up a side aisle to get Taylor. "Ok guys, go ahead. It's your turn."

Both Jeff and Taylor giggled as they watched the little ones, Maddy stopping in the middle of the aisle. She was about to cry, but as soon as she saw Matt, she instantly ran toward him. After getting a big hug and a quick kiss from him, Maddy was persuaded to sit with her grandfather. When Matt heard the trumpets play, and everyone stood up, he took a deep breath. His breath was taken away again as Taylor walked closer to him, the both of them exchanging grins.

Jeff and Matt bumped knuckles and a quick hug as Matt and Taylor linked arms and Jeff took his place to the right side of his brother. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here..."

Matt and Taylor didn't take their eyes off each other as the priest continued to speak. Matt felt incredibly blessed to be standing with such an amazing woman whom he loved more than anything. He felt even more lucky that they shared such an adorable and beautiful daughter.

"Matt, do you take Taylor to be your lawful wedded wife? To have & to hold, in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

Matt nodded confidently. "I do."

"Taylor, do you take Matt to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she replied as a tear rolled down her cheek.

After exchanging rings, the priest recited a short prayer and was then ready to say the words Matt and Taylor had waited so long to hear. "By the power invested in me, and by the state of North Carolina, I pronounce you husband and wife. Matt, you may kiss your bride."

Taylor instantly jumped into Matt's waiting arms, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Matt then placed a bruising kiss on Taylor's waiting lips as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, it is my honor to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Matt Hardy," the priest exclaimed.

"I love you Mrs. Hardy," Matt said after they broke the kiss.

Taylor giggled. "I love you too Mr. Hardy."


	31. Chapter 31

**I want to thank XxBritni-LinnxX, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Early March**

Several weeks had past since Matt and Taylor's wedding, and things couldn't be going better for them. They had never felt happier in their lives and were loving every minute of married life. One Tuesday morning in early March, Taylor was pacing back in forth in the bathroom while her sister Beth was starting to get annoyed.

"Taylor, calm down! I think your starting to wear a track into the floor."

"Haha, your so funny," Taylor commented. "I just can't believe it. Matt and I have only been married for like three weeks, and I'm already taking a pregnancy test!"

Before Beth could respond, they both heard a door open. As they walked down the hall, Taylor was used to people coming and going and just thought it would be someone like Gilbert, Shannon or Kimo. When the sisters walked into the kitchen, and saw Jeff and Matt standing before them, both were equally confused. Matt and Jeff were supposed to be on the road.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" Taylor asked as Matt wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Neither of us expected you until tomorrow."

Matt then glanced at Jeff, who stood nervously next to his girlfriend. "Man...you better tell them."

"Tell us what?" Beth asked curiously.

"Ummm...I failed a drug test," Jeff said as he ran his hands over his hair. "I'm suspended for the next 60 days."

"I was asked to make sure he got home in one piece," Matt added.

"I thought you were done with all of that shit," Beth stated calmly. Jeff didn't say anything as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't know if it was the stress of the last few weeks, getting ready for Wrestlemania or what."

Beth sighed and glanced toward Matt and Taylor. "Jeff, I think we need to go home and talk privately," Beth exclaimed as she headed for the front door. "Taylor, good luck with...you know."

Matt glanced toward Taylor with a curious expression on his face as he bumped knuckles with Jeff. "Thanks for coming home with me, man. I do appreciate it."

"No problem," he responded as Jeff followed Beth out the door. He then turned toward Taylor. "What's going on? Why did Beth wish you luck?"

Taylor laughed nervously as Maddy walked into the kitchen. "DADDY!"

"Hi princess," he exclaimed as he picked her up in his arms. "Daddy missed you."

"I miss you," Maddy responded.

Matt then kissed his daughter on the cheek before turning back to Taylor. "Ok, Taylor, why was Beth wishing you luck?"

"Ok follow me," Taylor gestured as Matt and Maddy followed her into the master bathroom. "Ok...for the last few weeks I haven't felt right, and I have felt ill, but not sick. I then realized I had skipped a period. So...I took a pregnancy test this morning."

A look of surprise/excitement came across Matt's face. "Really?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah I did. I was just about to read what the stick said and that is when you and Jeff came through the door."

"Well, what does it say?" Matt asked, clearly excited.

Taylor took a deep breath as she picked up the small stick off of the bathroom vanity. "Matt...I'm pregnant," she said just above a whisper.

Matt then placed Maddy on the bed, and smirked as he took Taylor into his arms and softly kissed her. "I am so excited. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Matt. So...your ok with all of this? I mean, we've only been married for 3 weeks."

"I know it, but you know that I have always wanted a big family. You could have told me you were pregnant on our wedding day, and I would have been just as excited."

Taylor returned his smile, feeling alot better about the pregnancy. "I feel alot better about all of this now that I know you are on my side."

Matt smiled as he pressed his forehead to Taylor's. "I will always be on your side, no matter what." He then turned his attention to Maddy, who was jumping on the bed like a monkey. She then jumped into Matt's waiting arms. "Did you hear that, Maddy? Your going to be a big sister!"

March 15th

Another couple of weeks past, and Taylor was instantly feeling differences in this pregnancy than when she was pregnant with Maddy. During the couple of weeks that had past, she was able to go to the doctor and find out her due date of October 25, and had morning sickness every single morning. Late that Friday night, Taylor woke up and realized Matt wasn't in bed next to her. When she walked into the kitchen, she found him packing for the next road trip.

"Matt, what are you still doing up? Why don't you come back to bed." she asked.

"I have to get finished packing before I come to bed. I have to be at the airport at 7AM for my flight and want to make sure I am ready. What are you doing up?"

Taylor shrugged as she looked through the bills Matt had wrote out only minutes earlier. "I couldn't sleep. I have a headache and wanted to cuddle into your side, but you weren't there," she said sarcastically.

Matt chuckled as he let Lucas outside. When he opened the back patio door, he could instantly smell smoke and as he looked toward Jeff and Beth's property, he could see tall flames. "Wow."

"What is it?" Taylor asked as she walked closer to Matt. She then also saw the tall flames. "What's going on?"

"Jeff must be burning trash or some brush," Matt said as Lucas came back into the house. "He might also be doing something with his motorcross jump or his old recording studio."

"Those are awful big flames for burning trash or some brush," Taylor said.

Matt nodded in agreement as he opened up the garage door. "Yeah, maybe your right. I'm just going to check it out. I'll be right back."

Matt then hopped into his car and drove down the rock road that connected his property with Jeff's. As the road rounded by the lake, Matt was met by a horrific sight. Jeff wasn't burning trash or brush. Jeff and Beth's house was on fire. Matt then slammed on his brakes, and instantly ran toward the house, kicking the front door in. "JEFF! BETH!" he screamed. He then tried to call for their pet dog, Jack, but didn't get an answer from anyone.

He then ran to the back side of the house, and his heart sank when he could see a car in the garage. Realizing he had left the house without his cell phone, he jumped back in the car, and literally sped toward his house. Taylor was still in the kitchen when she heard Matt's car, and opened up the kitchen door to see what was going on. "Matt, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Jeff and Beth's house is on fire," he exclaimed as he walked past her, retrieving his cell phone.

"WHAT!" Taylor screamed. "Oh my God! Were they in the house?"

"We are about to find out," Matt said as he tried to dial Jeff's number. His heart sank once more when it went straight to voice mail. "Damn!" he screamed as he could faintly hear the fire trucks coming toward them.

Taylor started to pace back and forth as Matt dialed Beth's number. She could see his eyes light up when Beth answered. "Beth, where the hell are you and please tell me Jeff is with you," he pleaded.

"Yes Jeff is with me. We went to a late dinner, and Jeff is at Shannon's shop getting his Hardy Boyz tattoo colored in. What's up?" she asked.

"Get home ASAP. Your house is on fire!" he exclaimed.

Taylor started to tear up as Matt talked for a few minutes, and unfortunately heard that Jack was lost in the fire. He then hung up the phone and glanced at Taylor. "They are both ok, but unfortunately, Jack was in the house. I'm going to go back there and wait for them and the fire department."

Taylor could only nod. She knew that one person would have to stay behind since Maddy was fast asleep. "Go! Call me with any details as soon as you can."

Matt kissed Taylor's forehead as he sprinted out the door. When he got to Jeff's, the fire department was already there, and within 15 minutes, Jeff, Beth and Shannon arrived. Once Jeff and Beth saw the flames and realized it was actually happening, their faces fell and Matt hugged them both. "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to get Jack."

Jeff only shook his head. "We didn't know this was going to happen. It's not your fault, man. I'm just glad you called me."

"I am too," Beth said through tears.

Shannon stayed with everyone for a few minutes, and then told Matt he would go to the house so Taylor could come back. Taylor's car came to a holt within minutes, and instantly sprinted toward her sister.

"I am so glad your ok. I don't know what I would have done without you," she said through sobs. After the hug was broken, she also wrapped Jeff in a hug before wrapping herself in Matt's arms. The four of them watched helplessly as the fire department continued to fight the flames.

The fire department finally put out the last of the fire about 4AM, and while Jeff and Beth continued their conversation with the fire department, Matt glanced at Taylor. He could tell she was tired and worn out. "Baby, I want Jeff and Beth to come live with us until they figure out their living situation."

Taylor instantly nodded. "Absolutely. I agree with you one hundred percent."

Finally about 5AM, Matt, Taylor, Jeff and Beth all walked into Matt's house, all exhausted and worn out. Taylor thanked Shannon for staying while Matt showed his brother and Beth how everything worked while he would be gone. Matt knew he had to leave soon, and reluctantly showered and changed clothes.

"Matt, are you sure your going to be ok?" Taylor asked as he gathered the last of his luggage. "I know you haven't had any sleep."

He could only shrug his shoulders. "I'll be fine. I can sleep on the plane. I just want you to take care of Maddy and the baby and try to help Jeff and Beth get as comfortable as possible."

"I will. I love you."

Matt then leaned down and softly kissed Taylor. "I love you too Taylor. I love you so much."

**A/N: I'm friends with Matt Hardy on myspace, and came across one of his blogs describing the night of Jeff's fire-making the events I described true. Hope I did well in describing the events of that horrible night.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**I want to thank XxBritni-xX, KimmieCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews!!**

**Mid-April**

Putting it mildly, the next few weeks had been stressful and hectic in the Hardy household. Matt had made his official return at Wrestlemania, and was now gearing up for his match against MVP for the United States Championship at Backlash. Jeff and Beth had been on the phone non-stop with insurance companies and contracters in talks for re-building in the same area. Unfortunately, Taylor was still stricken with morning sickness, and feeling more rundown everyday, especially running after Maddy each day.

Early Wednesday morning, Matt walked in the house and was surprised to see his brother up. "Hey man," he said as the two brothers bumped knuckles. "What are you still doing up?"

Jeff shrugged. "I'm just looking over some building plans for the new house. By the way, Beth and I have been talking, and I don't think the new house is going to be done by the time the new baby comes. So...we'll make sure to be gone in plenty of time."

"Don't worry about it!" Matt exclaimed. "I'm sure Taylor's going to want to keep the baby in our room for awhile until it gets a little bigger, and then we can have the nursery upstairs, or you guys can have Maddy's room and we'll all move upstairs. You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want."

Jeff nodded. "Well, thanks man. You know we appreciate it."

"No problem. That's what brother's are for."

"Well, if we get in the way, please don't hesitate to kick us out," Jeff said.

"Alright, alright," Matt chuckled as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'm beat. I'm going to see if Taylor's up."

Matt walked down the hall and when he opened the bedroom door, he could hear movement from the master bathroom. "Tay, are you in here?" he whispered as he opened the door.

When he opened the door, he was kind of surprised to see Taylor kneeling in front of the toilet and instantly went to her side when he noticed the tears. "Baby, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

"I've been getting morning sickness at night, and plus I don't think I have gotten quite used to the prenatal vitamins yet. God I feel awful!"

Matt then sat down on the floor next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Here, take a drink of water," he said as he handed her the bottle of water. She thankfully took a drink and then Matt helped her up.

"Come on, let's go back to bed. Do you want anything?"

Taylor instantly shook her head. "I think I just need to lay down for a second," she said. Matt joined her almost instantly and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I tell you what, I was never this sick with Maddy. I feel awful."

"Well, don't worry, I'm home for the next 3 days, and I'm going to make sure you get plenty of rest and wait on you hand and foot. By the way, how's it been going since I've been gone?"

Taylor shrugged. "Oh, I guess as good as it can. Maddy has gotten into a VERY feisty stage, and has been up the last couple of nights. I don't think she's feeling good."

Before Matt could respond, they both heard Maddy start to cry over the monitor, and Taylor groaned out loud. She was about to get up, but Matt immediately stopped her. "You stay in bed. I will go see what's the matter."

While Matt left the room, Taylor shut off the baby monitor and exhaustion took over, and instantly fell asleep. The next time she opened her eyes, she rolled over and noticed Matt wasn't next to her. Taylor then looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand, and couldn't believe it was noon.

Taylor instantly got out of bed and almost sprinted down the hall. The scene around her was surprising. Beth was gone to work, and Jeff was showing Matt some of the ideas he and Beth had for a house in the kitchen while Maddy began to eat. Matt happen to look up and smiled. "Good morning baby."

"Morning. You should have gotten me up a long time ago," Taylor said as she walked into the kitchen and kissed the top of Maddy's head.

Matt shrugged. "I know that you've been sick and exhausted, so I was perfectly happy to let you sleep. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you," Taylor said as she got on her tip toes and kissed Matt.

"Ummmm...there are other people in the room," Jeff hollered as Maddy squealed. "Maddy and I don't need to see you guys make out."

"Haha," Matt chuckled as he threw a dish towel at his brother.

"So...what was wrong last night?"

"Maddy was up, and we rocked for awhile, and I noticed she felt warm, so I gave her some Tylenol and we both fell asleep on the couch. We got up maybe about 3 hours ago. Oh by the way, how does a kid free vacation sound?"

Taylor was surprised. "What do you mean kid free vacation?"

"Well, I didn't get a chance to tell you last night, but as you know Backlash is next Sunday, and as you know I'm facing MVP," Matt explained as Taylor nodded. "Well, I found out Monday morning that I will be WINNING the United States Championship from him and I want you to travel with me to see it."

"Your going to win? Matt, that's awesome!" Taylor squealed as she jumped into his arms. "So, ok, you want me to go with you, but what about Maddy?"

Matt didn't say anything and smirked as Jeff cleared his throat. "You have two live-in baby-sitters. Beth and I are going to watch her."

"Jeff are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yes of course we're sure. Taylor, you help keep this house going, and you run after Maddy each day. You didn't argue with us living here while we make plans to re-build...so we are happy to do this for you guys," Jeff said.

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

"Say your going!" Matt exclaimed.

Taylor giggled. "Yes of course I'm going."

"Good because you didn't have a choice," Matt chuckled.

**BACKLASH**

Matt and Taylor both felt the feeling of excitement as they entered the arena. In just a few hours, Matt would be winning his first major singles title, and Taylor couldn't be any prouder. This had been the first real time Maddy was left overnight with someone other than Taylor, and she was nervous as hell.

"Hey, Matt, maybe we should call Jeff and Beth to check on Maddy," Taylor exclaimed as they walked into his dressing room.

Matt looked at his wife with a rather annoyed facial expression. "Tay...you know she's perfectly fine. Hell, we left and she didn't even realize it. She is in good hands!"

"I know, but I really haven't been away from her for this long. I'm kind of freaking out a little bit!"

"A little?" Matt sarcastically asked. Taylor then smacked his arm. "Ouch!"

Within an hour, Matt was dressed and ready for his match. "Do you want to go to catering real quick and get a bottle of water or something?"

Taylor agreed, and they walked down the hallway, and noticed a bunch of superstars sitting around and relaxing. As they grabbed some water bottles, Matt heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hardy!"

Matt turned around and chuckled as Randy Orton walked closer to them. "Orton...long time no see buddy!" he exclaimed as they quickly hugged. "You remember Taylor, right?"

"Of course I do. Hey, I even heard that you guys are expecting. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Taylor said. "We're due at the end of October."

"Very cool, very cool. My daughter will be coming in about 3 months. I can't wait."

Matt nodded, fully knowing how Randy felt. "Yeah, being a dad is pretty cool. Maddy is beginning to say some of the funniest stuff."

"That is the truth!" Taylor agreed.

The friends stayed and talked for awhile longer, and soon it was time. MVP and Matt only had about 10 minutes till their match, and Matt began to jump up and down trying to hype himself up. "Are you nervous?" Taylor asked.

"Nope not really. I'm just excited. This is my first major singles title. Maybe...just maybe the World Heavyweight Championship is next."

Just then MVP walked up to the couple and slapped Matt on the shoulder. "I want to be the first to say congrats on your win tonight. You deserve it man."

Matt was impressed he was taking the fact that a loss was imminant so well. "Thanks a lot man. I appreciate that."

Soon, Matt's music began and winked at Taylor as he walked out toward the ring. MVP was already waiting for him, and smirked toward the crowd as Matt climbed into the ring. The match lasted about 15 minutes, as both MVP and Matt exchanged blows. Matt finally got a Twist of Fate on MVP and went for the pin. 1...2...3!

"And your winner, and the new United States Champion...Matt Hardy!" Tony Chimel boomed into the microphone.

Matt held up the title high above his head as he stood in the ring, and when he went backstage, he was congratulated by alot of his co-workers. He then saw Taylor toward the end of the crowd, and immediately walked toward her.

"Congratulations baby!" she exclaimed as Matt softly kissed her.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," he said as he twirled her around in his arms. "I love you."

Taylor grinned. "There isn't any place I would have rather been tonight...and I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

**I want to thank ShelbyR21, GoddessWriteroftheNight, XxBritni-LinnxX, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54 and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: As you guys know, I don't like to draw out pregnancies in stories, and this story is no different. Hope you guys like the update!**

**Late June**

It was about 11PM when Taylor finally got to bed, and as she tried to fall asleep for the next couple of hours, she started thinking about the last couple of months. The morning sickness finally subsided, and was feeling better every day. Jeff and Beth finally decided on some house plans, and after watching what was left of their old house being demolished, they plan on building soon in the same area. As Taylor turned on her side, about to fall asleep, she heard the door open quietly. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey your home!" she exclaimed.

Matt slightly jumped at Taylor's voice as he didn't expect her to be up. "Hey baby," he said as he walked toward his wife and quickly kissed her. "What are you doing up? I figured you would be sound asleep."

Taylor shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep. Tomorrow is on my mind."

Matt smiled as he layed next to his wife. Tomorrow morning is the big sonogram appointment and their chance to find out if they are expecting a daughter or son. "Why is it on your mind so much? I'm sure the baby is nice and healthy."

"I know...but I have to ask. Do you have a preference?"

"Absolutely not," Matt exclaimed. "The only thing I care about is if the baby is healthy. I honestly don't care if the baby is a boy or a girl. Do you want to find out tomorrow?"

Taylor instantly nodded. "You know me, I'm too nosy not to know. I'm kind of hoping for a girl...that way we can use a lot of Maddy's old stuff."

Matt chuckled as he kissed his wife's forehead. "Baby, you crack me up."

The next afternoon, Matt and Taylor was waiting patiently for their name to be called. As always, Taylor was looking through a baby name book. "Taylor, you don't have to worry. We will find a name," Matt said sarcastically as he realized how closely Taylor was looking at the book.

"I know. You know me-I like to be prepared. While thinking of a name for Maddy it was easy. You were always on my mind at the time so I named her basically after you."

Matt chuckled. "You do like to be prepared. So...have you found anything?"

"Well, if Maddy would have been a boy, I would have named her either Kaleb or Tyler...and I still like those names."

"I like them too," Matt agreed. "Have you found anything for a girl?"

"Well, I like Rylee or Regean...or how about Raine?" she asked hopeful.

Matt scrunched his face. "Raine? I've never heard of it."

"Look it's right here in the book," Taylor exclaimed as she showed the page to Matt. "I think the name Raine Elizabeth Hardy is very pretty."

"Taylor Hardy," a nurse called.

"That's us," Matt said as they both got up and followed the nurse. The nurse opened a door that led to a small room and smiled.

"Ok, Taylor if you can lift up your shirt above your belly, I will put the jelly on your belly and we can take some pictures," the nurse explained.

"What's the jelly for?" Matt asked confused.

"It's to help me see the baby," the nurse said smiling. Taylor then gave him a curious glance. "What? I'm new at this," he said with a smile.

The nurse then started taking sonogram pictures. "There is a profile of your baby, and it looks nice and big. There is also a picture of the foot."

"So the baby looks healthy?" Matt asked hopeful.

"The baby looks absolutely perfect," she replied as she froze on a particular picture. "Are you guys wanting to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," Matt and Taylor said in unison.

"Alright. Luckily, the baby is cooperating, and if you look right there, there is no extra body part. Congratulations mom and dad, you are expecting a baby girl."

Smiling, Taylor happen to glance up at Matt. He also had a smile on his face and affectionately squeezed her hand. "Love you," he said softly as he kissed her temple.

"You guys are all set," the nurse said as she handed the sonogram pictures to Matt. "Taylor, here is a towel to wipe off the jelly and you are welcome to leave."

"Thank you," Taylor exclaimed.

"So...are you ok with us having another girl?" Taylor asked as she and Matt drove home after a late lunch.

"Absolutely," he said as he grabbed her hand. "I'm very excited, and like you said, we can use a lot of Maddy's stuff. And you know what?"

"What?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"I think Raine Elizabeth Hardy sounds like a beautiful name."

Smiling, Taylor leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Matt and Taylor got home within minutes, and as soon as they walked into the kitchen, Jeff, Beth and Maddy were all anxiously waiting for them.

"What?" Matt asked.

"So...are we going to have a niece or nephew?" Jeff asked.

"Maddy is going to have a little sister," Taylor exclaimed.

"No sisser! Maddy exclaimed.

"Oh now that's not nice," Matt said as he picked up his daughter in his arms. "You are very lucky to be having a little sister. When mommy has the baby, she's going to come and live with us. You can help us feed her and you can hold her..."

"No baby!" Maddy exclaimed.

"Uh oh, it's the start of sibling rivalry," Taylor sighed.

Beth gave her sister a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure she doesn't quite understand what's going on yet. By the time the baby comes, she'll be fine. Mom and Dad even told me I went through that when you were born. By the way...have you thought of a name yet?"

"She does actually have a name," Taylor said proudly as she rested her hands on her stomach. "This little Hardy's name is Raine Elizabeth Hardy."

"Maddy, do you want to rub mommy's belly and say hi to baby Raine," Matt asked as he walked closer to Taylor.

Maddy said nothing as she rubbed Taylor's belly. "Awe, now that was nice," Taylor said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

Later that afternoon, after Maddy laid down for a nap and Matt and Jeff were outside shooting scenes for the Hardy show, Taylor grabbed the home phone and dialed a familiar number. Luckily, no one was home and decided to leave a message.

Taylor took a deep breath as the answering machine beeped. "Hi mom. Hi dad. It's Taylor. I know it's been awhile, but I thought you deserved to know that Matt and I are having another baby, and I'm expecting another girl. We also decided her name will be Raine Elizabeth Hardy. So...ummm...if you want to call back that's fine, and if not, then that's fine too. Bye."

"I'm surprised you called them."

Startled, Taylor turned around and smiled at her sister. "Well, they deserved to hear it from me about the baby. I thought they deserved that much."


	34. Chapter 34

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are truly awesome!**

**Late July**

"Matt are you sure she's ready?" Taylor asked for what seemed like the hundreth time. Matt just chuckled as he finished putting together Maddy's new big girl bed.

"Yes, she's ready. She's been crawling out of the crib the last few nights, and plus we need the crib for the new baby. Now...where's the new bedding?"

"It's in our room. I'll go get it," Taylor said as she walked out of the room and went across the hall. She then went to the walk in closet, and grabbed the Dora the Explorer toddler bedding.

"She's going to love this," Taylor whispered with a smile on her face.

Within a few minutes, the bed was all put together, and Matt and Taylor were ready to spring the surprise on Maddy. They both walked into the living room, and noticed she was very comfortable on the couch watching a movie.

"Awe, she's half asleep," Taylor noticed.

"She's not moving or running around. She has to be tired," Matt commented.

Taylor giggled as she then kneeled in front of Maddy. "Maddy, mommy and daddy have a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?"

Maddy nodded as Matt swooped her up into his arms. "Ok, mommy, open the door!" he exclaimed when they were in front of her bedroom door.

Maddy saw the big girl toddler bed, and was confused. "What is it?" she asked.

"This is your new big girl bed," Matt exclaimed as he let her down out of his arms. "You don't need that ol' crib anymore. This bed is just your size. What do you think?"

Maddy then sat down on it. "It's big!" she exclaimed.

"Try lying down on it," Taylor offered. "You have a lot more room to sleep than what you did the crib."

Within moments, Maddy laid down, and to Matt and Taylor's surprise, she immediately fell asleep. Smirking, they quietly left the room and shut the door. "Do you think it's going to be that easy?" Matt asked.

"Probably not. I'm sure she'll get up through the night sometime," Taylor replied as they snuggled up together on the couch. "So...are you ready to give up your title at the Bash?"

"It will be kind of sad to lose the title, but I'm up against Mark Henry on ECW two days later, and going for the title."

"I'm so excited for you!" Taylor exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed his cheek. "You deserve that belt! You've definitely worked your ass off!"

Matt chuckled. "Thank you baby. They are working on the card for Unforgiven, and although it's not official, they have me as the winner for the Championship scramble. I'm going to win my first heavyweight title!"

"Matt, that's awesome!" Taylor exclaimed as they quickly kissed. "You deserve it."

The following Tuesday, Taylor decided to get Maddy's old clothes out and go through them. As she sat in the middle of the nursery, Beth walked in the room.

"Hey what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Not much. Gil was just over here, and Maddy almost demanded like to go with him. So...Maddy went on home with Gil. I hope that's ok."

"Oh yeah, that's fine. I'm almost glad she did-that way she doesn't get in the way while I'm going through the clothes."

Beth giggled as she sat next to her sister. "Can you believe that Maddy used to be this little?"

"I can't believe she's almost 2! The time sure does fly, and I'm sure I'll be saying the same about this baby," Taylor said as she rubbed her belly. As Beth glanced at Taylor moments later, she noticed the look of pain on Taylor's face.

"Are you ok?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. The baby moved in a weird spot," she replied.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Beth said as she helped her sister off the floor.

"No, we don't need to go," Taylor said as she grabbed her stomach again. "Well...getting it checked out probably won't hurt.

"As soon as we get into the car, I'm going to call Matt."

"No," Taylor exclaimed. "It's probably nothing, and he starts his feud with Mark Henry tonight. He's been looking forward to this for awhile."

Beth got Taylor to the hospital within 10 minutes, and when Beth was asked to wait outside for a moment, she took this as her opprotunity to call Matt.

"Hey Beth, what's up?" he asked when he answered.

"Taylor is in the hospital right now."

Matt instantly got up from the chair he was sitting on. "Why? What happened?"

"We were sitting in the middle of the nursery just talking, and she began to get sharp pains in her stomach. She didn't even want me to call you because your important match was tonight."

Matt sighed as he glanced up at the clock. The show was starting within minutes. "Beth, listen, I'm going to see what can be done around here. You call my phone with any updates and I will get home ASAP. This would be considered a family emergency, and Vince is pretty good about superstars leaving when something is wrong."

"Alright, as soon as I know something I will call you," Beth replied.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys soon," Matt said as he hung up the phone. He then went to the General Manager's office to explain the situation...hoping that his match could be done earlier or if he could leave altogether.

After she got off the phone with Matt, Beth made sure to call Gil and let him know what was going on as well. About after she got off the phone with him, Taylor's doctor walked up to her.

"Are you Beth Britt?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Taylor's sister. How is she?"

"While doing our examination, she started to bleed. Upon further investigation, her placenta was starting to tear from the uterus. She was also in fact having contractions, and we were able to stop them with medicine."

"So...what happens now?" Beth asked.

"I want to keep her overnight for observation, and then Taylor will need to be on bed rest for at least a week. She'll need to make a checkup appointment, and then we'll go from there."

Beth nodded. "Ok, I'll make sure she does that. Can I see her?"

"Sure, follow me," the doctor gestured. Beth followed the doctor down the hallway, and stopped at a doorway near the end of the hall.

"Thank you doctor," Beth said as she quickly knocked and opened the door. When she peaked through, she could see the worried look on Taylor's face. "Hey Tay."

Taylor looked at her sister and smiled. "Hey. Are we going to be ok?"

Beth nodded. "You were having true contractions, but they were able to be stopped with medicine. He also said that you bleeding was due to the placenta starting to tear from your uterus. So, he's keeping you overnight, but you get to go home tomorrow-to bedrest."

"Ugh!" Taylor exclaimed as she threw her head back into the pillow. "I am not looking forward to that!"

"Hey, if it means that your daughter comes out healthy, I wouldn't complain. Besides, as of right now, it's only for a week," Beth said firmly.

"Well, I guess I better call Gil and see if he can't keep Maddy all night."

"I already did," Beth said with a smile. "Some of his friends are already over and they are going to play some of their instruments. Maddy's already excited for it."

A couple of hours later, Taylor and Beth were still talking when they heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is," Taylor said as the door opened.

Taylor's mouth literally dropped when she watched Matt walk toward her. "B-Baby, what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I get a call saying my wife is in the hospital. Hello, I'm going to rush to her side," Matt replied as sat on the edge of the bed.

Taylor then looked at her sister with a rather annoyed look. "I told you not to call him."

"Taylor, I couldn't not call him," Beth replied. "He needed to know."

"And I'm glad she did call," Matt said as he took Taylor's hand. "If you or Beth wouldn't have called, I would have been very upset. "You, Maddy and the baby are more important than a title match."

Taylor softly smiled. "I'm sorry baby. By the way, how did you get here so fast?"

"I talked with the ECW general manager, and asked if my match with Mark Henry could be moved up on the card of matches. It will still be on the Sci Fi channel on time, and I got here faster to you."

"Well, you just had it all under control didn't you?" Taylor asked, giggling.

"I got skills baby," Matt said as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Oh God!" Beth exclaimed as she headed for the door. "I'm going to go home and get things ready for your arrival home."

"Alright. Thanks Beth for everything," Taylor said.

Once Beth was out the door, Matt turned toward Taylor again. "So, are you and Raine going to be ok?"

"Eventually," Taylor said, sighing. "I was having actual contractions, so they gave me medicine to stop them. Then I started spotting, and the placenta started tearing off the uterus. So...I'm going home to bed rest for at least a week."

"Hey, I see it as keeping you guys healthy. If you have to be on bed rest, then so be it."

"I know. I'm not looking forward to just sitting around for a week, but if it keeps Raine healthy, then I agree-so be it."


	35. Chapter 35

**I want to thank XxBritni-LinnxX, BournePriceless54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KimmieCena, Krista Hardy and GoddessWriteroftheNight for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best.**

**A/N: There will be texting between Matt & Taylor toward the end of the chapter. Matt's will be in bold while Taylor's will be in italics  
**

The next morning, Taylor woke up and instantly felt a sense of calm. After getting a checkup from her doctor, she was hoping to be released. She wasn't looking forward to bed rest, but like Matt had said, if it keeps her and Raine healthy, then so be it. Besides, she would rather do bed rest in her own home rather than a hospital any day. Taylor then happen to look to her right, and chuckled at seeing how uncomfortable Matt looked in the plastic recliner. He then started stirring around, and sat up when saw Taylor awake.

"You know, those recliners are not as comfortable as they look," Matt said with a yawn.

Taylor giggled. "They don't even look comfortable."

Matt nodded as he stretched and stood up. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Not bad. I just want to go home," Taylor replied, shrugging.

"I'll go tell your doctor your awake and see what we can do about getting you home. Love you," he said as he leaned down for a quick kiss.

Taylor smirked. "I love you too."

Within a few moments, Matt came back into the room, being followed by Taylor's doctor. "Taylor, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Not too bed-definitely better than last night. I'm just ready to go home."

Her doctor smirked. "Well, I'm just going to do a quick checkup and we'll see about you being released."

The checkup only took about 10 minutes or so, and Taylor heard the words she longed to hear: she was being released. After signing the release forms, she and Matt were on their way home.

"By the way, we'll need to thank your dad for taking Maddy all night Matt."

Matt smirked as they turned down the dirt driveway that would lead to their house. "I don't think we'll need to thank him. You know that he loves having Maddy around."

Taylor nodded as they pulled up in the driveway. She smiled as soon as she noticed the balloons. "What's with the balloons?"

"I thought it would be a nice welcome home gesture," he replied as he put the car in park and got out. He then opened the passenger door and helped Taylor out. As they walked up to the porch, the front door opened and Jeff, Beth, Gil and Maddy all walked out.

"Welcome home!" they all exclaimed.

"Awe, thank you!" Taylor responded as she hugged each of them. She gave the biggest hug to her daughter. "Mommy missed you Maddy!"

"Mommy all better?" she asked.

Taylor giggled. "Not yet, but Mommy will be."

"Come on Tay, let's get you into bed," Matt said as he gently pushed Taylor forward.

"Man, it's good to be home!" Taylor exclaimed once Matt shut the door.

Matt then followed Taylor down the hall and opened the door for her. When Taylor saw the surprises waiting for her, she was instantly surprised. "Matt, what's all this?"

"Well, your going to be stuck in our bedroom for a week, so I made sure you would be comfortable with extra pillows, and brought some DVD's in here for your viewing pleasure," he said with a smile. "I'm sure you've noticed your favorite pajamas are waiting for you, and I asked Beth to bring in the little refrigerator from the garage. I filled it with your favorite, Cherry Coke and other snacks. There is also a stack of magazines and books on the nightstand as well."

"Thank you baby," Taylor replied as she wrapped her arms around Matt's waist. "All of it will make my week go by a lot faster!"

"Good because that was the point. Now, why don't you get comfortable and I will make us some lunch."

As soon as Matt shut the door, Taylor changed into her favorite pajama pants and one of Matt's shirts she loved so much. As soon as she got comfortable and pulled up the cover, she smirked when her daughter toddled into the room.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hi baby doll," she exclaimed as she helped Maddy onto the bed. "Did you have with grandpa last night?"

Maddy nodded. "We play his gitar," she said with a serious look on her face. "Aunty Beffy come get me."

"That was very nice of her wasn't it?"

Maddy nodded again as Matt came into the room, carrying a tray of sandwiches and chips. "Hey, there are my two favorite girls!"

"Maddy was just telling me how much she had fun with grandpa last night," Taylor said as she happily took the plate of food from her husband.

"Yeah, and I talked to dad this morning. I think he had just as much fun as she did."

To Taylor's surprise, the week passed rather quickly. Matt wasn't home yet, and after dropping Maddy off with Shannon & Julie, Beth went with her to her doctor appointment.

"I hope everything is ok and I can get off bed rest," Taylor exclaimed as she flipped through a magazine. "I've been feeling ok, and haven't spotted since the night I was admitted."

"Just think positive and I'm sure everything is going to be fine," Beth replied.

"Taylor Hardy," a nurse called.

"That's me," Taylor said standing up. "I'll be back in a few."

Taylor didn't have to wait long, and soon her doctor was standing before her. "So, Taylor, how have you been feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty decent, and I haven't spotted since the night I was admitted to the hospital," she said hopeful.

"That's good to hear," her doctor responded. "From the looks of the examination we just did, I don't see any further reason to keep you on bed rest."

"Yay, that's exciting to hear!" Taylor exclaimed.

Her doctor chuckled. "I'm happy your happy, but I do want you to take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy. I know you liked to travel with Matt, and that needs to stop. Also, I don't want you to lift heavy objects, and that does include Maddy. I know you've said before that Jeff and Beth are living with you for right now, so I want you to ask for help as much as possible."

Taylor nodded. "Ok, I can live with that. Thank you."

As Beth and Taylor were on the way home, Taylor heard her phone beep with a new text message. She giggled when she saw it was from Matt.

**What did the doctor say?**

I_'m off bed rest_, she texted. _I just can't do anymore traveling or lift anything heavy-including Maddy._

**Well don't worry about anything. Jeff, Beth and I are now your personal slaves to anything u need, haha.**

_K, I'll have to remember that, _Taylor texted while giggling.

**Well, it's almost my turn in the ring 2 train. I will call u later. Love you.**

_I love you too Matty._


	36. Chapter 36

**I really want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, XxBritni-LinnxX, .livingforCMPUNK. and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

A month passed since Taylor was discharged from the hospital, and slowly she was beginning to feel better. She also kept her word to her doctor. She didn't travel anymore with Matt, and if she needed anything that was heavy lifted, she asked Jeff, Beth or Matt.

It was now a few days before Jeff's birthday, and both Jeff and Matt were expected home late that night. Beth and Taylor were going all around the house hanging up decorations for Jeff.

"Do you think Jeff will like all of this?" Beth asked as she blew up some balloons.

"Oh I think so. It's his birthday today, and since you guys couldn't be together, it's a nice gesture to show that you care," Taylor replied.

Just then, Maddy came toddling into the living room. "Mommy is Dora on?"

"I don't know sweetie, let's look," she told her daughter as she grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. "Sorry, Maddy she's not on yet. How about one of your Dora movies?"

Maddy nodded as she got comfortable on the couch. After getting Maddy, situated, Taylor went back to blowing up balloons. Before she could get one in her mouth to blow up, her cell phone rang.

"Who is it?" Beth asked.

"It's Matt," she replied. "Hey babe."

"Hey," he said jovily. "What's going on around the house?"

"Well, Maddy is watching Dora and Beth and I are blowing up some balloons and putting up decorations for Jeff's 31st birthday. What are you guys doing?"

"Jeff's in the ring right now training, and my turn is soon. So, I had some time to spare so I thought I would call my beautiful wife."

"Awe, your sweet!"

Matt chuckled. "How are you and the baby doing?"

"Oh decent I guess. And before you ask, I've been following all the rules and not lifting anything heavy."

"Good. Is Maddy around? Can I talk to her?"

Taylor walked around the room and glanced at her daughter, who was fast asleep on the couch. "Matt, she actually fell asleep. How about I call you later, and I'll let you talk to her then."

"Alright sounds good. Hey, I just got told my turn to train is soon, so I better let you go. Love you, baby."

Taylor smiled. "I love you too Matt. Bye."

"Bye."

Taylor sighed as she hung up the phone, and Beth gave her a curious look. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know. Since I haven't been able to travel with Matt, I think I miss him more. I would love it if he was home more."

Beth nodded. "I can totally agree. I wish Jeff was home more too. But, you have 2 months left in your pregnancy, and you know that Matt is going to cut down his traveling schedule so he can be home more with you."

"I know, and I'm personally thankful for that," Taylor replied as she went back into the kitchen to grab more decorations. As she was about to start blowing up a balloon, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and grabbed her belly.

Just then, Beth walked into the kitchen and saw the position her sister was in. "Taylor, are you ok?" she asked as she sprinted closer to her sister.

"I-I don't know. I was about to blow up another balloon and I felt a sharp pain."

"Maybe you need to sit down for a second," Beth suggested as she pulled out a chair, and Taylor happily took it. Taylor then took a deep breath, and after a minute she felt better.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. To be on the safe side, would you please call Gil or someone to come over...just in case I do need to go to the hospital."

"Good idea," Beth agreed as she grabbed her cell phone. After unsuccessfully trying Gil, Beth got a hold of Shannon's wife Julie, who agreed to come right over.

"Taylor, Julie will be here in just a second," Beth said as she walked back closer to her sister.

"Ok, Thanks Beth," she replied as her eyes suddenly widened.

"What? What is it?" Beth asked.

Taylor looked down and could see blood starting to soak her jeans. "Ummm...I'm starting to bleed again. We definitely need to get to the hospital."

Just then, Julie arrived and literally pushed Beth and Taylor out the door when she saw the blood. Beth drove as fast as she could, and got to the hospital within minutes. While waiting, Beth tried to call Matt and Jeff both, but grew aggravated when neither answered. She then tried Matt once more, and again she got his voice mail. This time she left a message, and took a deep breath as soon as she heard the beep signaling her to start the message.

"Matt, it's Beth. About a half hour ago, Taylor and I were hanging up decorations for Jeff, and she got a sharp pain. I asked Julie to come over to sit with Maddy...just in case we needed to get to the hospital. Well, when I walked back over to her, she was in more pain and started bleeding again. We are in the hospital now and I'm waiting to hear from her doctor. Call me back ASAP."

As Beth was flipping her phone closed, Taylor's doctor walked toward her. He had a worried look on his face. "Dr. Moore, what's going on with my sister? Is she ok?"

"We did an ultrasound, and saw instantly the placenta was starting to tear further away from the uterus. We aren't going to waste anytime-we need to do a c-section and deliver the baby."

"Oh no," Beth exclaimed. "Matt isn't even here yet. Can we wait until he gets here?"

"If we wait, it might be too late," Dr. Moore said as Beth's face fell. "She's being prepped now, and you may be with her in the room."

Beth instantly nodded. "Ok, let me try him one more time and I will be right there."

Instead of calling Matt, Beth called Julie. "Beth, how's Taylor?" she asked.

"Taylor is being prepped for a c-section. I guess the placenta was tearing further away from the uterus, and they can't do anything more but deliver the baby. I need you to me a favor."

"Sure, anything," Julie said.

"I couldn't get a hold of either Matt or Jeff, and I'm going to be with Taylor in the delivery room. Can you please keep calling either of them until someone answers?"

"Absolutely. I'll try right now. You go be with Taylor."

"Thanks," Beth said as she hung up and ran toward the room Taylor was in. After slipping into scrubs, she sat in a chair next to her sister.

"God, I hope it isn't too late," Taylor sobbed.

"Shhh...everything will be just fine. Julie is going to keep calling Matt and Jeff until she gets a hold of either of them. There is one upside to this."

"What's that?" Taylor asked.

"Jeff and his niece are going to share the same birthday. You can remind him that is his birthday gift for the rest of his life," Beth said as Taylor giggled.

"Nurse, I need a baby warmer now!!!" Dr. Moore screamed.

Taylor's eyes widened. "What's going on Beth?"

She looked over the curtain, and saw a purplish colored baby being set into the baby warmer and hurried out of the room. She probably already lost some oxygen. Dr. Moore then came over to speak to Taylor and Beth.

"It looked like the baby had begun to lose oxygen. She is being brought to the Neo-Natal ICU for further tests. We will know more when we get those results. You are going to be cleaned up and brought to your room."

"Can I at least see her?" Taylor asked with tears in her eyes.

"Not right away. I don't want you to sit up for awhile due to the stitches from the c-section. We will try maybe later on today or hopefully tomorrow."

Taylor only nodded as she began to sob as Beth wrapped her into a hug. Meanwhile, Julie was having no luck getting a hold of the guys. Finally, after what seemed like the millionth time, she was finally able to get a hold of Matt.

"Hey Julie, what's up?" he asked.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Matt was a bit surprised. He had never heard Julie cuss before. "I was in the ring training, and had a quick interview. What's going on?"

"Taylor's in the hospital."

"What? Why? When?" Matt asked.

"First, I guess she was having sharp pains, and then began to bleed again. Beth called me like 2 hours ago to watch Maddy while they went to the hospital. She was being prepped for a c-section as I spoke to Beth."

"Oh my God," Matt exclaimed as he got dressed into his regular street clothes. "Do me a favor? Call Beth and tell her that I'm on my way. I need to go talk to the GM and tell him what's going on."

Even though he couldn't see it, Julie nodded in agreement. "Ok I will. Hurry!"

"I will," Matt said as he hung up the phone. He then finished getting dressed and literally ran out of the locker room. "Please God, don't let it be too late," he whispered. "Please let Taylor and Raine be ok."


	37. Chapter 37

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to get an update...I hate computer problems! Enjoy!**

Only 3 hours had past since Raine was born, and Taylor still hadn't rested. Since Raine was rushed to the Neo-Natal ICU right out of the delivery room, Taylor still hadn't seen her and the doctor hadn't come in with any updates. Matt also hadn't made it to the hospital yet and Taylor just wanted him by her side. As Taylor began to sob again, Beth wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Shh..everything is going to be ok," Beth said, trying to sound comforting.

"Are you sure Julie got a hold of Matt?" Taylor sobbed. "He should have been here by now."

"Taylor, you have to remember the boys are in Boston," Matt's dad, Gil said. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"I would feel a little better if I knew what was going on with Raine. I haven't even seen her yet," Taylor muttered.

"I have an idea," Beth said as she got up and walked toward the door. "I need to get some air and I'll try Matt again."

Taylor smiled. "Thank you Beth."

Beth rode the elevator down to the main lobby and sighed as the doors opened. She hated seeing her sister like this and just hoped Matt would get to the hospital soon. As she pulled her cell phone out of her jeans pocket, Beth noticed a running figure heading toward her. She smiled when she recognized the figure.

"Matt!" she screamed.

"How is she? How is Raine?" he asked in between breaths.

"Taylor is going to be fine. She is going to recover from the c-section like any other woman."

Matt nodded. "What about Raine?"

Beth shrugged. "We don't know. The doctor hasn't said anything since she was born."

Sighing, Matt nodded. After getting Taylor's room number from Beth, he headed inside and swiftly walked to the room. When Matt knocked and walked inside, he smiled when he noticed Taylor was asleep. Gil instantly walked toward his son.

"Good to see you finally made it," Gil said as he quickly hugged Matt.

"Luckily I was able to catch a flight almost right away. How's Taylor holding up?"

"She just fell asleep. Taylor hasn't gotten any rest since Raine was born."

As Matt glanced at his wife, he noticed she was waking up. When Taylor realized Matt finally made it to the hospital, happy tears started rolling down her cheeks. Matt then sat on the bed and pulled Taylor close.

Gil then walked toward the door. "Guys, I'm going to take off for awhile. Let me know if I can do anything more."

"Alright, thanks dad," Matt said as he looked over his shoulder at his father.

"Thanks for being here today," Taylor said smiling.

As soon as Gil shut the door, Matt turned his attention back to Taylor and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Taylor shrugged. "I would feel alot better if we knew what was going on with Raine."

Just then, Matt and Taylor both heard a knock on the door, and Dr. Moore smiled as he walked into the room. "Hello Matt and Taylor. Taylor, how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess. We are more concerned with Raine."

Dr. Moore took a deep breath, and Taylor could tell he looked nervous. "Well, like I told you in the delivery room, Raine started losing oxygen when the placenta started tearing away from the uterus, and we had to put her on a breathing machine. Her lungs were not fully developed. So, now the next several days will be crucial. We obviously want to watch out for infection, making sure she's eating good, etc. We are also keeping an eye on her heart rate as well, as it was a little low when she was born. Raine did weigh in at 4lbs and 8oz, which is a pretty good weight for being born 9 weeks early."

"So...how long will Raine be on the breathing machine?" Taylor asked as Matt squeezed the hand he was holding."

"That I can't answer," Dr. Moore responded. "It's kind of all up in the air now."

"Can we at least see her?" Matt asked.

"I don't want to get Taylor out of bed yet in fear of popping her stitches. She does need rest. But, Matt, you can see her."

"Absolutely," Matt replied as he stood up from the bed. He then leaned down and kissed the top of Taylor's head. "I will be back soon."

As soon as Matt shut the door, he followed the doctor down the hall and up a flight of stairs. When they stopped in front of a door, Matt could see a couple of babies through the small glass opening, but one caught his attention. The baby to the left had his dark hair and Matt couldn't believe how tiny she was.

"I will be right back," Dr. Moore said. "I'm going to get you a pair of scrubs to wear inside."

Only moments passed before Dr. Moore came back and after Matt was dressed, he was led by a nurse inside a tiny room adjacent to the ICU room. Dr. Moore then followed, and with the help of another nurse, he brought the tiny infant in her incubator.

"Can I hold her?" Matt asked.

"Not quite yet," Dr. Moore replied. "I don't want the cords and tubes to be tangled. There is a small hole in the incubator and you can stick your hand through there if you like."

Matt nodded. "Ok, thank you."

"Your welcome. I will be back after a bit. The nurse across the room will also take her if your ready to get back to Taylor before I get back."

Matt only nodded as he never took his eyes off his daughter. "Ok, thank you."

Once the door was shut, Matt stuck his hand through the hole and lightly stroked the top of Raine's hand. Raine jumped at the touch, but almost instantly calmed down. Matt couldn't see Raine's eyes as they were covered with patches and was dumbfounded at all the machines and IV's she was hooked up to. Matt just hoped she wasn't in any kind of pain.

"Hi baby girl," Matt said softly. "I'm your daddy. Sorry I couldn't bring mommy with me-the doctor wouldn't let her get out of bed yet. You just have to know that mommy and I love you very much. Your big sister Maddy loves you too. You know, you were born on your uncle Jeff's birthday. He thinks it's pretty cool that you two share birthdays. Listen, mommy and me want you to stick around. We don't want you to go anywhere. You fight as hard as you can."

About a half hour later, Matt reluctantly left Raine with the nurse and headed back to Taylor's room. When he opened the door, he was genuinely surprised to see Shannon, Julie and Maddy.

"Hey guys," he exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Maddy squealed as she jumped into Matt's arms. After seeing Raine, Matt couldn't help but squeeze Maddy tight and kiss her cheek.

"Hi princess! Are you being a good girl for Shannon and Julie?"

"Of course she is," Julie replied. "We thought we would come visit and then take her to our house. I already have her packed and ready."

"I go swimming!" Maddy squealed as Matt and Taylor both giggled.

"You are one lucky girl," Taylor said.

"So...how is Raine?" Shannon asked.

Matt glanced at Taylor, who had a worried look on her face. He smiled toward her. "Raine is beautiful. She has my dark hair."

"Is she doing ok?" Taylor asked.

Matt shrugged as he sat down on the bed next to his wife. "She's doing as good as expected. I just couldn't believe how many machines and IV's she was hooked up to."

Within a few minutes, Shannon and Julie left with Maddy, and when Taylor looked up at Matt, he looked like he had something to say. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Matt took a deep breath. "I'm going to back out of my ECW match next week at Unforgiven. I want to stay here with you and Raine."

"What?" Taylor exclaimed. "You deserve this match, and have worked hard for it."

Matt shrugged. "There will be more opportunities. You, Maddy and Raine are more important than any title match."

"Matt, that's very sweet and I appreciate how you want to stay here. But, I don't want you to pass this opportunity up. Beth can be here as can your dad. I want you to be in Ohio next week and get your ECW title."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"I am positive. Your going!" Taylor exclaimed as she and Matt quickly kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Matt replied.


	38. Chapter 38

**I want to thank I'mxAxRockstar, XxBritni-LinnxX, Krista Hardy, KimmieCena, GoddessWriteroftheNight, BournePriceless54 and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

Throughout the week, there was very little improvement in Raine. She was still hooked up to the machines, and no one had been able to hold her yet. Matt and Taylor were thankful that Gil and Shannon and Julie were taking turns in taking care of Maddy. They missed their oldest daughter, and were happy she visited often. Taylor had also recovered nicely, and was excited to learn that today was the day she was going to see her newborn daughter for the first time.

"Matt, you have no idea how excited I am!" Taylor exclaimed as she and Matt waited for Dr. Moore. "You have to tell me-who does she look like?"

"Well, all the times that I've visited her she has had the patches over her eyes. So...I really don't know who she looks like. I do know she has my dark hair and the one day I swore she smiled at me...she has your smile."

Taylor giggled. "I can't believe you have to leave for Ohio this afternoon. I have not been looking forward to this day all week."

"You know I can still get out of the match," Matt said firmly. "I don't like the idea of leaving just as much you don't."

"I know, but at the same time, I don't want you to give up your dream. You've always wanted to be the World Heavyweight champion. All that I ask is that you come and see us as often as you can."

"You know I will," Matt said as he kissed the top of Taylor's head. Dr. Moore then came in and was ready to help Taylor to the Neo-Natal ICU.

Taylor sat uncomfortably in the wheelchair as they walked down the hall, but grew excited when she was wheeled into a small room adjacent to where the babies lied.

"Matt, is this the same room they brought you too?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I think it is."

Just then, Dr. Moore walked into the room pushing a small incubator. "You guys take as much time as you need. I will be back soon."

As soon as Taylor laid her eyes on Raine, tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Oh my God, she's so beautiful," she exclaimed.

"Hi baby girl," Matt chuckled. "I told you that sometime I would bring mommy for a visit. I hope we didn't keep you waiting long."

Matt and Taylor spent a good hour with their daughter before Dr. Moore came back. After Taylor was settled, Beth came back up, and Jeff and Matt reluctantly left for the pay-per-view.

A couple days later, on Sunday morning, Beth was glancing through a catalog while Taylor rested when Taylor suddenly sat up.

"Taylor, are you ok?" Beth asked.

"I just had an awful dream. Something isn't right. Either Matt is going to be hurt today or something is going on with Raine. I don't know, but it was awful!"

"Hey, remember it was just a dream," Beth said, trying to sound comforting. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

As if right on cue, Dr. Moore knocked on the door and walked into the room. As Taylor and Beth exchanged glances, they both noticed he looked a little concerned.

"Taylor, we need to talk for a moment," Dr. Moore said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"O-Ok. What's going on?"

"Raine has had some setbacks over the last few hours," Dr. Moore explained. "We tried to take her off the breathing machine a few times, and almost instantly started gasping for breath. Her heart beat is also starting to slightly decrease."

"So...what exactly are you trying to say?" Taylor asked. "Do you think she's not going to..."

"I'm sorry Taylor. We have tried everything we could, and Raine can't stay on the breathing machine forever. You and Matt need to make a decision. It is up to you whether to hold off a little longer or to take her off the machines," Dr. Moore said as Taylor burst into tears.

"You don't have to answer me now. You can just give me your answer when your ready."

Taylor only nodded as the doctor left the room, and then Beth wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "How could this have happened?" Taylor asked in between sobs. "Did I do something while I was pregnant? My poor baby doesn't deserve any of this."

"No, she doesn't deserve any of this," Beth agreed, now starting to tear up as well. "Raine must be pretty special if God wants her back so quickly."

Taylor only nodded as Gil, Shannon and Julie all walked into the room. After explaining the situation to the group, they tried to give comforting words to Taylor and they all exchanged hugs. After about 15 minutes, Beth excused herself out of the room and decided to call Matt for Taylor.

"Hey Matt, it's Beth," she began. "First of all, congrats on the title won. You really deserve it. But, the reason I'm calling is in regards to Raine, and Taylor is too hysterical to call. Dr. Moore came in earlier and said that he tried several times to take Raine off the breathing machines, and she couldn't breath. Raine's heart beat has also began to decrease. So.... Dr. Moore doesn't think there is much hope for Raine. He said that you and Taylor have to make a decision-either keep Raine on the machines for awhile longer, or take her off the machines and hope for the best. I really hope that you can get home ASAP. Taylor really needs you. Ok, well I will talk to you soon. Bye," Beth sighed as she hung up the phone.

Not even a half hour later, Matt walked into his locker room on top of the world. He put his newly won belt on the bench, and then noticed he had a new voicemail on his phone. As he listened to Beth's message, his heart sank and plopped down on the bench. Tears even started rolling down his face. Jeff then walked into the locker room, and as soon as he noticed Matt's facial expressions, he knew something was up.

"Matt, what's up? What's wrong?"

"Ummm...that was Beth. Dr. Moore tried taking Raine off the breathing machines, and she couldn't breath. Her heart beat is also starting to decrease. To sum it all up...Dr. Hope doesn't think there is much hope for Raine."

"Oh my God, man, I'm sorry," Jeff exclaimed as he wrapped his brother in a hug. The Hardy brothers just stood in the middle of the locker room hugging for a few moments, and then Matt broke the embrace, and wiped the tears away from his face.

"Ok, I have to get going. I need to go see Taylor."

Jeff nodded as he followed Matt out of the locker room. It was about 1AM when they made it to the hospital, and when Matt walked into Taylor's hospital room, he instantly noticed she was asleep. He then sprinted over to her bed, and softly kissed her forehead. When her eyes fluttered open and noticed Matt sitting at the edge of the bed, tears sprung to her eyes as well.

"Hey baby," he whispered.

"Hi Matt," she said as they quickly hugged. "I'm guessing Beth called you."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I got her message. I just can't believe this is happening."

"I know," Taylor agreed. "It just makes me wonder if I did something wrong during my pregnancy."

"No-I'm sure you did nothing wrong. You did everything practically by the book. Raine must be really special if God wants her back into heaven."

Taylor nodded in agreement. "So...I guess we have a decision to make. What do you think?"

Matt took a deep breath. "Well, ever since Raine has been born, the poor girl has had tubes and IV's stuck in her. I think she deserves to experience life without those things...no matter how little time it actually is."

"I agree. I think she would be much happier without the tubes and IV's," Taylor said as she choked back some tears. Matt then took her into his arms, and both of them held each other close and cried on each other's shoulders.

Later on that morning, Matt and Taylor told their decision to Dr. Moore, and soon they stood in the ICU room along with Jeff and Beth. As soon as the doctor took out the last tube, everyone flinched at Raine jumping at the pain. She started to cry, and Dr. Moore then handed Taylor her daughter for the first time.

"Hi baby doll," she said through tears. "I am so happy to be finally holding you. You are such a beautiful little girl, and surrounded by family right now. We all love you."

"That's right," Matt agreed as Taylor handed him Raine. "Like I told you the night I came to see you for the very first time, we all want to see you stick around and grow up to be smart, beautiful and do everything you want to do."

Jeff chuckled as he was handed the baby next. "Hi birthday buddy, I'm your uncle Jeff. I'm the uncle you share your birthday with, and I want to share birthdays for a long, long time."

Beth smiled as it was her turn to hold Raine. "Gosh, I am so lucky! I have two beautiful nieces who mean the world to me. I love spoiling Maddy now, and I can easily learn to love spoiling you too," she whispered as she kissed the top of Raine's head.

Matt wrapped an arm around Taylor's shoulders as Beth handed her the baby once more. Taylor looked down and noticed Raine's eyes were wide open, and swore she saw a smile. Tears rolled down her cheeks again as Matt hugged her tighter. "We all love you Raine," she whispered.


	39. Chapter 39

**I want to thank XxBritni-LinnxX, MusicLuver22, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy, BournePriceless54, GoddessWriteroftheNight and KimmieCena for the awesome reviews.**

**A/N: There is only one more chapter left in Their Love Story. I know I'll say this again, but everyone who has reviewed & read the story, put it on alerts or on their favorites are awesome! You guys are truly the best.**

The next morning, Matt woke up and groaned when he realized it was only 6AM. He had stayed at the hospital pretty well all day, and around 10PM last night, Taylor noticed how tired and worn out he looked. So, instead of sleeping another night in an uncomfortable recliner, she insisted he went home to their nice comfortable bed. As he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands, he was thankful that Teddy Long and Tiffany agreed to let him tape a promo that would air on ECW tonight, and promised to appear on the show with his newly won belt next week.

As he hopped into the shower, Matt could feel a headache coming on with all the thoughts clouding his mind. After Raine was taken off the machines, she seemed to have been doing fairly well with only one set back. Dr. Moore was able to put an oxygen mask on her face, and seemed to do ok after. He just really hoped and prayed she did ok through the night.

After Matt got out of the shower and pulled on his t-shirt, he was kind of surprised to hear his phone beep so early in the morning. He immediately knew it was a text message by the way the phone beeped, and smirked when Jeff's name said it was the sender.

**How did Raine do last night?**

_Don't know,_ Matt texted back. _Taylor saw how tired and worn out I looked (and felt) so she sent me home to go to bed. I'm getting ready to head back up to the hospital now. Really hoping she did ok._

**Me too. Let me know later what's going on & if you need me to do anything.**

_Will do. Thanks, bro._

It was about 6:45AM when Matt walked through the hospital lobby, and rode the elevator to the maternity floor. When he approached Taylor's room door, he quietly opened it, thinking that Taylor would still be asleep. He was surprised to see her awake.

"Good morning," she said, sounding half asleep.

"Morning baby," Matt replied as he leaned down and kissed Taylor's forehead. "What are you doing up already?"

Taylor shrugged. "There was a nurse in here earlier taking vitals, and plus I didn't sleep good last night. I had too many thoughts going through my head."

Matt smirked as he sat in the chair next to Taylor's bed. "Boy that sounds like me last night. I was afraid I would be getting a phone call saying that Raine didn't make it. When I looked at my phone this morning and saw that I didn't have any missed calls from the hospital or your cell phone, I was thankful!"

"That's probably the same reason I didn't sleep good," she replied. "By the way, the nurse that was in here earlier said that she had talked with Dr. Moore, and there is a good chance I will be released by the end of the week."

"Baby, that's great!" Matt exclaimed. "It will be nice to have you home, and it will be even nicer when we get Raine finally home."

"Yeah it will be nice to get her home. By the way, thanks for missing work today to be here. I would have understood if you would have left, but really glad to have you by my side."

Matt grinned as he softly kissed Taylor. "Your welcome. As soon as I told Tiffany and Teddy what was going on, they literally pushed me out the door, and I am just glad they allowed me to tape a promo that will air tonight."

"What's the promo about?" Taylor asked.

"It's just basically me saying how excited I am that I won the title, and how a family emergency kept me from being at the show, but promised to be there next week," Matt stated as Taylor nodded. "Like I've said before, my family is more important and I would have done anything to get here. If need be...I would have risked my job."

"Now you know I wouldn't have let you do that," Taylor said.

Another hour later, Matt helped Taylor up to the ICU floor, and both were nervous when they stopped in front of the little door. As Matt was about to knock on it to see if they could see Raine, he noticed something that made his heart sink. Taylor noticed his facial changes and feared the worst.

"M-Matt? What's the matter?"

"Ummm...Raine isn't in the room," he stated.

Taylor then looked through the window, and when she didn't see her daughter, panic took over and she furiously knocked on the door. A nurse opened, looking half-annoyed. "Hello Mrs. Hardy. What can I do for you?"

"Where is my daughter?" Taylor asked. "She's usually in this room with that other baby. We want to know where she is."

The nurse first glanced at Taylor and then Matt. "Dr. Moore didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Matt asked as tears streamed down Taylor's cheeks.

"Raine is in the regular maternity nursery. She was moved earlier this morning."

Matt and Taylor were literally beaming and full of hope as they rode the elevator down a floor, and sped walked toward the nursery. When they stopped in front of the big window, tears ran down Taylor's cheeks again as they both saw Raine in a regular, plastic bassinet and eyes wide open.

"I was just in your room to tell you the good news, and the nurse said you already left to go upstairs," Dr. Moore said from behind, startling both Matt and Taylor.

"So, I'm guessing this is good that Raine is in the regular nursery?" Taylor asked.

"It's very good," Dr. Moore responded. "You both know of her one setback, and afterwards her heart rate increased, and her breathing is excellent. She ate formula out of a bottle for the first time last night, and slept soundly."

"That's great to hear!" Taylor exclaimed as Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He too also had tears in his eyes.

"Taylor, why don't you get settled back into your room, and I'll bring Raine in shortly," Dr. Moore suggested.

Taylor did as she was asked, and as she pulled the covers back, she and Matt heard a knock on the door. Both were excited to see Gilbert and Maddy walk into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Maddy squealed as she jumped into Matt's arms.

"Ha! Daddy missed you," Matt said as he squeezed Maddy tight and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy missed you too," Taylor said as she also hugged her daughter.

"How's Raine doing?" Gilbert asked.

"She's doing great!" Taylor exclaimed. "She ate from a bottle for the first time last night and only had one set back. But, her heart rate has increased and her color looks terrific. She was closely watched, but she slept soundly off and on throughout the night."

"That's great to hear. So, is she going to be ok?"

Just then, Beth walked into the room. "Are you guys talking about Raine? How is she?" she asked as Maddy jumped into her arms.

Matt then told Beth the same story they had just told Gilbert, and she was equally excited. "So, did the doctor say anything about her being released?" Beth asked.

"Not yet, but the nurse said that I'm getting released hopefully by the end of the week," Taylor stated as there was another knock on the door.

Just then, a nurse walked in with the plastic bassinet, and everyone was amazed on how good Raine looked. Matt then took his tiny daughter out of the bassinet, and looked toward Maddy. "Do you want to hold your baby sister, Maddy?"

Beth helped her get comfortable in the chair, and within seconds, Raine was in Maddy's arms. "I hold the baby!" she exclaimed.

"Your doing a great job," Taylor said. "You just have to be careful. We don't want to move her around too much."

"Do you like your baby sister?" Matt asked.

"My baby!" Maddy squealed. She then kissed the top of Raine's head.

"Awe, that was nice. Raine liked your kiss on her head. Very nice Maddy," Taylor said.

"Well, as of right now, it looks as if the sibling rivalry is gone," Gilbert said as he nudged his son. Matt smirked.

"Yeah, it looks like that right now."


	40. Chapter 40

**I really want to thank XxBritni-LinnxX, GoddessWriteroftheNight, KimmieCena, BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Well, like I said, this is the last chapter of Their Love Story. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and read the story, and if you haven't already, please check out my other story in progress, Our Own Legacy. Hope you guys enjoy the new update!**

_Taylor felt extremely nervous as she sat down in Dr. Moore's office at the hospital. As Dr. Moore took his seat in front of her, Taylor could tell he looked nervous as well._

_"Dr. Moore, please tell me what's going on. What's wrong?"_

_Dr. Moore took a deep breath. "Taylor, there isn't any easy way to say this."_

_"Please just tell me. Does it have to do with Raine?"_

_He nodded as Taylor held her breath. "Raine didn't make it last night."_

Taylor woke up in a cold sweat as she sat straight up in bed. As she looked around, she looked at her alarm clock-only 1AM. She carefully slipped out of bed, and after making sure Maddy was safe and sound in her own room, Taylor walked into the kitchen.

"That dream was way too real," she whispered as she opened the refrigerator to take out a bottle of water.

Taylor didn't hear the back door open, and as soon as she shut the refrigerator door, Matt was standing right in front of her. The both of them jumped, not expecting the other. Taylor immediately jumped into Matt's waiting arms and started crying.

"Baby? What's the matter?" he asked as he kissed her temple.

"I just had a horrible nightmare," she exclaimed. "I'm not sure where you were, but Dr. Moore had me sit down in his office, and then told me that Raine didn't make it. After doing so good for that week, she was gone. Matt, it was horrible!"

"Shh...it was just a dream," he exclaimed as he hugged Taylor tighter. "Raine has been doing great this past week, and even the doctors are impressed how well she is doing. Tomorrow morning, we are going to go to the hospital, and finally be able to bring our daughter home. Plus, I even went to the hospital tonight before I came home."

Taylor looked at Matt surprised. "You did?"

Matt nodded as he quickly kissed Taylor. "Yeah, I wanted to see her. She was sleeping when I got there, but the nurse said that she had been doing great, and would be ready for release tomorrow. Nothing will stop us."

Taylor softly smiled as Matt held her close again. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied. "Thank you for hearing me babble."

Matt smirked as he and Taylor quickly kissed. "No problem. It's my job as your husband to listen to you babble. I love you."

"I love you too, Matt," Taylor replied.

The next morning, both Matt and Taylor felt like chickens with their heads cut off while they made sure they had everything set for Raine's homecoming. Jeff and Beth were in the living room watching a movie with Maddy, and both thought the movement was amusing.

"Hey, if you guys aren't careful, your going to wear yourselves out," Jeff exclaimed as Beth giggled.

"Haha," Matt replied. "We are just making sure everything is in place."

"Matt, do you have the diaper bag?" Taylor asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yes, it is in the car along with the car seat. I even had Jeff double check me just to make sure it was securely fastened."

"Yeah, Raine isn't going anywhere," Jeff agreed. "The car seat is in tight."

Taylor nodded as she took a deep breath. "Ok then. I think we're set. Matt, let's go get our daughter."

Just as they were about to step into the garage, Maddy came running after them. "Mommy! Daddy! Where you going?"

"We have to go pick up baby Raine," Matt said as he bent down to Maddy's level. "We told you last night that baby Raine was finally able to come home and live with us. Mommy and Daddy will be back in no time."

"That's right," Taylor agreed. "Mommy and Daddy won't be gone long."

"But I want to watch Dora!"

A sly smile spread across Matt's face as Jeff and Beth joined the little group. "You know what, I bet uncle Jeff will watch Dora with you!"

Jeff noticeably groaned as Maddy's eyes lit up. "Unky Jeffy watch Dora!" Maddy exclaimed.

Just as he was about to argue, Jeff looked down at his little niece, and looked as if she could start crying if he were to say no. "Oh alright," he exclaimed. "Let's go pick out a movie," he said as he took Maddy into his arms. "Matt, just remember, payback is a bitch!"

"Oh admit it, you love watching Dora," he said with a smile.

"Yeah right," Jeff replied as he rolled his eyes. "Backpack, backpack..." he sang as they walked away.

Matt and Taylor giggled as they left the house, and within no time were at the hospital. They went into that same little room off of the nursery they sat in the first time they got to see Raine. Just then, Dr. Moore came into the room with the tiny infant in his arms and both Matt and Taylor smiled.

"Hi baby girl," Matt said as he took the baby from their doctor. "I think your looking healthier each time we see you."

"Are you ready to go home?" Taylor asked as Raine wrapped her fist around Taylor's finger.

After changing Raine out of the hospital gown to a regular sleeper, Matt and Taylor buckled her into the car seat and headed home. "This just doesn't seem real," Taylor commented as they drove home.

"What doesn't seem real?"

"I just can't believe that we are actually bringing her home. I mean, the doctors didn't think she would make, and if she would, it would be awhile before she would recover and go home. Matt, our daughter is 2 1/2 weeks old, and while she's little, she is doing fabulously."

Matt nodded as he turned down the rocky road that connected his and Jeff's properties. "I couldn't agree more, baby. The term miracle definitely has more than one meaning."

As Matt put the car in park, both he and Taylor couldn't believe how many cars were in the driveway. "Umm...Matt?"

"Yes baby."

"Why is everyone here?"

"I'm not really for sure. But, that's dad's vehicle, and that's Shannon and Julie's SUV..."

"Well, I guess we better go in and see what's going on."

Matt then got the car seat out from the back, and as he and Taylor walked into the kitchen from the garage, the crowd was anxiously waiting for them. "Welcome home!" everyone cried.

Taylor giggled. "What is all this?"

"Well everyone wanted to welcome you guys home and see the baby," Gil said as he slapped Matt on the shoulder and hugged Taylor.

"You might as well get Raine out of the car seat and start passing her around like a hot potato," Jeff stated as everyone giggled.

As Matt got the baby out of her seat, Beth, Julie and Shane's girlfriend Talia all gave hugs to Taylor. "She is so beautiful! Congratulations," Talia exclaimed.

"Thank you. You guys are so awesome-thank you for coming," Taylor responded.

"No problem. She's pretty well our niece so we had to see her," Julie said. "By the way, we all chipped in and made some easy dinners for you guys for the week. We knew that Raine would be up throughout the night and tried to make things a little easier."

"Awe! That's nice of you!"

As the afternoon passed, Matt and Taylor hung out with their friends and family and as Taylor glanced toward the group of guys, she couldn't help but notice how happy and content Matt looked. He also looked her way and winked.

About an hour later, people slowly started to leave, and when Taylor noticed that Shannon was holding a sleeping Raine, she walked over toward them.

"Shan, I hate to do this to you, but may I steal my daughter? I should probably put her in her bassinet for a good nap," Taylor said.

"Hey no problem," he replied as he slowly sat up so Taylor could retrieve Raine. "Have a good nap, Raine," he whispered.

After taking Raine into her arms, Taylor walked down the hall and set her down in the bassinet. "There you go baby girl," she whispered, wrapping her in a blanket. "Boy alot of people are here today, huh? You have a lot of people around that love you."

Just then, Taylor heard the bedroom door softly open, and smiled as Matt came up behind her. "Raine does have a lot of people around that love her," he said as he kissed the side of Taylor's head.

"I couldn't believe how everyone came today. Julie even told me that she and Talia made some dinners, and they are in the fridge."

"Yeah, Shannon told me the same thing," Matt replied as he wrapped his arms around Taylor's shoulders. He then kissed her cheek. "I don't think it can get any better than this."

Taylor smirked. "Why do you say that?"

"I have a great career where I am at the top of my game. I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world, and have two equally beautiful daughters. I honestly don't think I could ask for anything more."

"I don't think it could either," Taylor said as she looked over her shoulder, glancing at Matt. He smirked as he leaned down and quickly kissed Taylor. "Life is definitely good. It can't get any better than this."


End file.
